Snow Comes to Hogwarts: Book One
by Cameron1994
Summary: Cameron Heimili is an ordinary girl until her story begins when she takes her sister Astrid to the ice rink and they meet the mysterious Elsa Arendelle. But what happens when she receives a letter from one Professor McGonagall and finds out Elsa is a witch too? Read to find out. Book One is K rated.
1. The Ice Rink

Snow Comes To Hogwarts chapter 1. Hey guys, long time no see, I know I haven't updated any of my other stories but I just have so many idea's for all of my stories and then another original one on top of that! It's crazy! I had another Frozen x Harry Potter story on here but I had to delete it because I had no plot line. But, I hope you enjoy this one. Constructive criticism is totally accepted just no heat please. Well, enough rambling, enjoy;

* * *

The street of Dippet Avenue was very plain and boring, though not if you could count the house midway down the road. Although it was an ordinary looking semi-detached house with an ordinary looking lawn, a rundown crumbly driveway and a non-council approved converted garage. It was far from ordinary. With this in mind, the house was a four bedroom dwelling and was silent and almost frozen in time as two of its current occupants slept. At this present moment in time a girl with shocking platinum blonde hair lay asleep in her creaky single bed with two purple blankets pulled drawn tightly up to her chin. It was July but the weather was already threatening bad weather. The girls' room was pretty bare, with peeling lilac wallpaper and a battered looking wardrobe beside the door, a set of draws opposite the end on her bed with a television box perched precariously on top. Her curtainless window looked out across her frost bitten wasteland of a garden. The soft white hue of the morning sun bounced off the frost and ice highlighted her rosy lips and freckled cheeks perfectly as she slept. Her door creaked slowly open as a six year old girl with black and white hair tiptoed less than quietly across her older sisters bare room and FLOPPED over her older sister, who managed a grunt in disdain under her sisters weight. The girl bounced causing her back to crack loudly and her sister to grunt and groan but she didn't care. She was hungry and wide awake.  
"Cameron, Cameron get up! Get up! The skies not asleep anymore so you need to wake up!" The little girl cried happily as she stared up at the white ceiling, her black and white hair splayed over her sisters face tickling her nose. Cameron bolted into a sitting position throwing her sister into an unceremonious pile at the end of her bed, and gave a huge violent sneeze. The younger girl giggled as she watched tiny little snowflakes dance and spin around her sister before disappearing into thin air. Astrid, the little girl, giggled cutely as she stared mesmerized at her older sister with her white mane of morning hair framing her pale face, as she grumbled cuffing her nose with the back of her hand. She hated it when she snowed everywhere. She glanced over her shoulder glancing at her illuminated time on her purple alarm clock.  
"Astrid!" Cameron groaned whipping her head round to glare at her sister who giggled sheepishly, "its seven o'clock in the morning! On a Sunday!" The little girl just giggled giving a small shrug in reply. The older girl grunted in frustration and flopped back down on the bed huffing dejectedly. Astrid laughed and clambered on top of Cameron who groaned like an old table under her weight. They lay there for a few minutes, or hours, it all felt the same to them with Cameron slowly drifting back off to sleep and Astrid with her feet in the air absentmindedly plaiting and un-plaiting her sisters shimmering platinum blonde hair, it seemed to have a light source all of its own as it almost glowed in the dim light of the room. Cameron cracked an eye open to look at her sister fiddling with her long hair, it came down to her collarbone when it was down, and grinned mischievously. She started to move her stomach up and down slowly getting faster and faster and higher and higher making Astrid laugh and shriek with happiness. The older girl then started to grumble and groan and shout, pulling faces for her sisters amusement. Astrid loved it when Cameron pretended to be a monster, her favorite film at the moment was Monsters Inc. despite the fact her room was smothered in everything Disney Princess. They finally managed to calm down when Cameron's clock shifted to 9:00, and traipsed down with sleep in their eyes to begin making breakfast. Astrid sat at the old chipped kitchen table in the corner of the kitchen swinging her legs as she watched Cameron bustle about making her favorite; pancakes, syrup and American style bacon. The stood in silence, both girls enjoying the sizzling of the bacon and the quiet company of each other. Their father was hardly ever home, he was a hard uncaring man who worked as a policeman though he was constantly drunk and stumbling about. Cameron thought it was lucky his boss hadn't promoted him and left him on his crappy desk job, though, she bit her lip she wished he would so they would have some more money coming in. the breakfast she was making for herself and Astrid was a rarity and even then it wasn't all that much. Cameron unevenly split the food between them. She wasn't all that good at plating up, and like always she gave the bigger helping to her sister. Astrid was glaring at the plate in Cameron's hand as she turned around with a frustrated hungry expression. Cameron let out a soft laugh as her sister pounced on the plate before she had even set it on the splintering table before sitting opposite and tucking in to her own. Cameron had given herself three pancakes out of eight, two slithers of bacon and a slight dribble of syrup. After they finished Astrid ran upstairs to get washed and dressed whilst Cameron washed the plates from breakfast. Cameron chuckling at her younger sisters' enthusiasm for their preplanned day ahead. They had been planning it for a while and Cameron had saved up her pocket money, the small amount of money her father allowed her to receive, for almost two months. Astrid's voice echoed down the stairs.  
"Cam! I can't find my favorite top!" Snorting in amusement Cameron ran up the stairs to help look two at a time and turned immediately to her left and stood in her sister's bombshell of a room. The walls were paneled, the top was a light pink whilst the bottom was the same lilac as her room with posters and drawings covering almost every inch of her bedroom. She had a single metal bed against the far wall with a set of draws beside the bed with an even older television than Cameron's set on top and a plastic wardrobe set across from the doorway where she kept most of her clothes. Toys and handmade dolls littered her magenta carpet.  
"Well, I suppose it would be better if a bomb hadn't gone off in your room." Cameron snickered moving deeper into the world of cotton and stuffed dolls. She dug around in Astrid's wardrobe and found it right at the back of the room, it was a pink t-shirt with a picture of some of the Disney Princesses goofing off with Aurora pulling the cheeks of Alice as the rest of them pulled faces. Cameron threw the shirt to her sister before disappearing into her room to throw some clothes on. A pair of light blue leggings with a white snowflake pattern, an ice blue hoodie and white Lee Cooper boots. After patting herself down and checking herself over she reached for a silver and diamond snowflake necklace, the last present she received from her mother before she passed away. Smiling to herself she threw her hair into a lose ponytail and pinned her fringe to the side with a purple hair pin.  
"You ready Trix?" Cameron called stuffing her hands in her hoodie pocket as she made her way out of her room to meet Astrid in the hallway. Trix or Trixie was the nickname she had come up with when she couldn't be bothered to say Astrid. She beamed up at Cameron as her older sister did a quick once over to see what she was wearing. She was wearing a magenta hoodie over her light pink Princess top and under a black duffle coat, a royal blue skirt, baby pink leggings and beige Uggs. Cameron had spent a whole two months trying to persuade their father to get them for her last Christmas after Cameron noticed Astrid didn't have any decent winter shoes. Their father had agreed just to shut Cameron up. She nodded vigorously, excitement flushing her face a hazy red. Cameron gestured for Astrid to go first so she could lock up after them.

After an hour of traveling they finally reached their destination. The skating rink, this used to be a regular stop for Cameron and her mother on days out. Cameron used to love the way the ice felt under blade as she zoomed around the rink barely missing other visitors. She was so good she joined the rink's skating team. Though when their mother fell ill after she had Astrid Cameron had to stop, and since then she hadn't seen the rink. All the memories and emotions of her past came flooding back when the little old lady on reception recognized her, they spent five minutes reminiscing and speaking of old times. Astrid was growing frustrated and was itching to get on the ice, anticipation flushing on her face as she gazed longingly at the group of people already on the ice. The old lady apologized for asking about Regina, Cameron and Astrid's mother and Cameron left the front desk with a small smile and glistening eyes as she quickly shoved on her skates, ice blue and purple boots. Astrid gleefully grabbed hold of Cameron's hand and led her stumbling across the carpeted floor to the edge of the rink. Doubt momentarily blazing in Cameron's eyes before her confidence shone through, she hoped onto the ice and did a quick tester lap around the rink, laughing at the feeling of pure freedom before making her way back over to Astrid who was bobbing on the balls of her feet in excitement, the cold of the rink already stinging at their cheeks as Cameron held out a hand to help Astrid onto the ice. Astrid bit her lip as she stared down at the ice, suddenly afraid as she tentatively stepped onto the ice, immediately slipping. Cameron hoisted her to her feet before her bum could touch the cold surface. Astrid grinned up at her older sister, thankful she had such an amazing sister. There was a shrill yelp from behind them, Cameron spun around to see a young girl around the same age as Astrid except she had a head of blazing red hair that was pulled into two small pigtails at the back of her head reminding Cameron strongly of paint brushes. She was wearing brown boots, black leggings and a cream colored duffle coat with magenta pink mittens. Cameron frowned, she hadn't reminded Astrid to get her gloves she inwardly groaned. She personally didn't need gloves but as a first time skater Cameron was sure Astrid would spend at least some of her time on her butt. Cameron quickly showed Astrid how to move whilst on the ice before telling her not to move away from the side where she could hold on.  
"I'll be right back OK. Don't talk to anyone." She quickly warned before getting off the ice and shuffled over to the front desk to ask Irene for some gloves.  
"We're all out I'm afraid dear." The woman smiled apologetically.  
"That's OK thank you anyways." Cameron muttered her face crestfallen as she returned to the ice. Glancing to her left where she had left Astrid she was shocked to see her sister had gone. Panic began to rise and her _talent_ began to creep towards her fingertips, she quickly tightened her fingers into fists and brought them to her chest as she started to hyperventilate with the fear of losing her sister. Her sister was everything to her, the panic wasn't backing down and Cameron was starting to get serious frightened as her gaze darted about the rink trying to home in on her sisters unique hair. Finally after a moment of frantic searching she saw her sister sitting on the benches on the other side of the rink chatting and throwing her arms about animatedly with the girl who had fallen over earlier. Sighing in relief and frustration she shot off across the ice and jumped over the barrier.  
"Astrid!"  
"Anna!" Cameron blinked stupidly, was there an echo? A sweet velvety voice had called out at the same time, blinking rapidly Cameron watched as a slender girl around her age moved across the carpeted floor as if she wasn't even wearing skates, with a wiggle in her hips Cameron was sure to mature as she got older. She stared as the girl, who had glowing platinum blonde hair just like her made her way over to the two chatting six year olds and began to chastise the redheaded girl for running away. The breath in Cameron's throat was stuck and refused to move despite Cameron trying to force it out of her. The girl was wearing a royal blue peplum top and skinny brown chino's, her skates were identical to Cameron's, she also noticed the girl was wearing crisp white gloves with a strange emblem of a crocus on the back of the gloves. Cameron's brow furrowed, to have those skates she must have been on the skating team the same time Cameron was, and Cameron was _definitely _sure she would have remembered such a beautiful girl. Astrid suddenly pointed her out, Cameron's eyes widened she suddenly felt like a cat in headlights as she watched in silence as the girl looked up to glare at her. Cameron's breath hitched even more making it painful for her to breath. The girl had the most beautiful round crystal blue eyes she had ever seen. She watched in captivated silence as the girl marched over and placed her hands on her hips when she stopped to glare up at Cameron who was slightly taller.  
"Is that girl your sister?!" She asked glaring at Cameron and pointing behind her to Astrid who was talking animatedly with the little redhead again.  
"Y-Yeah." Cameron squeaked, slightly taken aback by the girl's ferocity, but suddenly felt really defensive she didn't really like being spoken to like that by a complete stranger, "what of it?" Cameron retorted glaring back at the other blonde.  
"It's not very responsible to leave a six year old wandering around the rink by herself!" She cried, "You should always keep children where you can see them!" Her bottom lip poked out in a pout. Cameron's glare deepened.  
"You can't tell me that when you lost your own sister!" Cameron hissed back jabbing her finger in the smaller girls' direction. The blonde gasped, eyes widening in either surprise or realization Cameron couldn't really tell as the girl whipped her head round to glare at her younger sister. Cameron straightened up, proud to get one over on the stranger.  
"Besides," Cameron carried on in a softer tone drawing the girls' attention again, "I told her to stay where she was so I _could _keep an eye on her. I only left to get a pair of gloves so she didn't freeze her little hands off." The girls' eyes widened again.  
"Oh, in that case. I have a pair of gloves she can borrow, their Anna's but she prefers the ones she's wearing. Her nanny made them for her." The girl explained as she pulled an identical pair of gloves to the ones she was wearing except they were minty green mittens and two or three sizes smaller.  
"Th-thank you." Cameron blushed as the girl handed her the mittens, she smiled as she took the mittens from the girl, "hey Trix." Cameron called to her sister as she made her way passed the girl and shoved the mittens on Astrid's small pink hands.  
"Thanks Cam." Gasped Astrid staring open mouthed down at the gloves. Cameron let out a small breathy laugh as she straightened up to face the blonde girl.  
"I've only just realized I don't know your name." Cameron made sure she put on her most charming smile, she could hear the girls' behind her whispering to each other ("I think your sister likes my sister." Whispered Anna to Astrid behind her hand.)  
The blonde giggled cutely hiding her mouth with her fingers, "I'm Elsa and that's my sister Anna. And I don't believe I got your name either."  
Cameron's grin widened, "I'm Cameron and that goof behind me is Astrid." Cameron said introducing her sister with a jab of her thumb over her shoulder. Astrid gasped loudly before pouncing on Cameron's back, "I'm not a goof! You're a goof!" She laughed. Cameron let out a barking laugh before waddling over to the edge of the ice and pulling her sister over her head (making sure she avoided the jagged tips of the skates) and dumped her on the ice.  
Astrid squealed, partially in amusement and partially in fear, "I can't do it Cam! I suck at it. And that boy over there keeps taking the mick out of me." Astrid pointed her mittened hand over to where an eight year old boy was skating with two slightly older boys. Though he was young he had very prominent side burns and auburn/brown hair and cold calculating blue eyes. He was wearing a fitted white coat, white gloves, black jeans and black rented skates.  
"That's Hans." Explained little Anna as she came to stand next to me glaring at the boy on the other side of the rink, "he's in my class at school. He's a real jerk." She sniffed.  
"Anna!" Cried Elsa frowning at her younger sister.  
"Well he is." She muttered fiddling with her fingers as she watched Hans clambering off the ice with the two older boys and his parents.  
"Look he's going, let's get back on the ice yeah?" Cameron asked Astrid as she held her steady on the ice, "we didn't come all the way out here just to watch it melt." Cameron's grin widened as her sister nodded determinedly, "You coming Anna? I'll make sure you don't fall. If-if that's ok with you sister." I asked looking up at Elsa who smiled almost motherly at her younger sister as she nodded in reply.  
"Awesome!" Cried Cameron grabbing both girl's hands and gently tugged them out onto the ice. Cameron immediately noticed Anna had more experience than Astrid and could support herself on the ice though she was still wobbly every now and then. Both Cameron and Anna spent most of their time trying to teach Astrid to skate on her own, it didn't help when Cameron's attention was constantly taken from her sister to watch Elsa skate and dance across the rink like she had been born on ice.  
"Watch out!" Cried Astrid and Anna together but Cameron ended up colliding with a woman in her late forties. She was wearing a purple cardigan and black Capri pants. Her black hair was pulled up into a braided bun.  
"Oh crap!" Gasped Cameron scrambling to her feet and offering her hand to the woman still sitting on the ice, "I'm so sorry. I-I wasn't looking wear I was going." The woman smiled understandingly as she took Cameron's outstretched hand as the eleven year old girl helped the woman to her feet. She seemed just as sturdy on her feet as Cameron did.  
"It's alright, no harm done." The woman smiled before looking up to see Elsa making her way over, "I see you've met my daughter Elsa." The woman glanced back at Cameron who was waving her arms around in a blind panic.  
"I…um, yes? Uh…!"  
"It was just an observation." The woman chuckled, "I'm not putting you on trial. You seem to be getting on with my daughters very well." The woman smiled, a hand placed over her heart.  
"Ah, um, y-yes ma'am." Stammered Cameron, her attention once again drawn to Elsa who skidded to a stop next to them.  
"Cameron? Mother? Are you alright?" Elsa asked breathless from her frantic skating.  
"I'm fine thank you darling." Elsa's mother said smiling as she placed a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder. Both girls glanced at each other before quickly looking away, identical deep blushes on their pale faces.  
"We should get going now Elsa. Your father should be done now." Said Elsa's mother her smile dropping to a small sad smile, she turned to look at Anna, "Anna we're leaving now." The little redhead dropped her gaze and mumbled an acknowledgement. Cameron watched in silence as their mother and Anna moved off the ice, Elsa stayed were she was her eyes boring into the ice almost willing it to melt. Sniffing she began to move off the ice.  
"W-wait" Cameron was surprised at how croaky her voice was, was it sadness? Cameron wrapped a hand around Elsa's arm and firmly held her from moving any further away from her.  
"Your-you're going?" Sadness welled up inside Cameron as she stared imploringly at Elsa, wishing- praying the girl didn't have to leave, wishing they could spend the rest of time skating around the ice, free and together.  
"Yes, father should be finished with work now." Elsa lifted her head to look at Cameron with the same intensity that Cameron was giving, tears welling in both pairs of eyes, purple staring into blue, both searching the depths of each other's eyes. For something… anything.  
"I-I have to go." Elsa whispered shrugging her arm from Cameron's waning grip.  
"Wait!" Cried Cameron again lurching out to grab Elsa's arm again, "will I ever see you again? I'm starting Stonewall High next month. Are you going there too?" Cameron asked hopefully though deep down, she knew the answer. Only poor kids went to Stonewall High. Elsa shook her head, a single sparkling tear left her eye and fell to plop soundlessly on the ice.  
"No." She whispered, "You won't see me again. I'm going abroad for school." Elsa shrugged her arm from Cameron's grip once again leaving the blonde to star dumbfounded after her.


	2. The Strange Letter

Snow Comes To Hogwarts chapter 2- The Strange Letter

I don't own any recognizable characters or the storyline- the plot belongs to all respective owners. I only own original characters. Enjoys.

* * *

A few days later Cameron was laying on her bed holding the mittens Elsa had lent to Astrid above her head. Her family must have some money to be able to afford these Cameron concluded, her sketch pad lay abandoned by her feet had a littering of crocuses all of over it and a very detailed sketch of Elsa, her face, her graceful movements across the ice, everything. Cameron had picked and picked and picked at her memory trying to remember every single little detail about the blonde beauty she had the fortune of meeting. It very nearly broke Cameron's heart in two to know they would never meet again, the mittens Cameron had wrestled off Astrid the moment they got home that day was her only reminder that her encounter had been real.  
"'Ey! Cam'ron" her father shouted drunkenly up the stairs, Cameron could hear the banister groan under his weight as he leaned on it, "go' a le'er 'ere for yooouu!" Cameron rolled her eyes at the man she had disowned long ago as her father and gently stuffed the mittens into her hoodie. Jumping the last two steps Cameron snatched the letter from her fathers' sweaty grasp and disappeared back upstairs before he could start shouting at her for the lack of alcohol in the house. Their father was a shadow of his former self carrying sagging muscles on his skeleton and a large beer belly. His face was hard and angular with a dirty unshaven face and greasy brown hair. His uniform, usually a sign of respect of the people who wore them, was stained with alcohol, make-up from the local gentlemens club and the remnants of whatever disgusting food he had eaten that day. Astrid was hibernating in her room too, though unlike Cameron she had a stash of food hidden in her room for occasions when they couldn't venture safely downstairs. She met her sister on the landing leaning over the banister trying to see whether it was safe to go down stairs or not when she saw what Cameron was turning over curiously in her hands.  
"What's that?" She asked inquisitively bouncing around Cameron trying to see what the older girl was holding above her head.  
"I don't know. Come with me if you want to see." Cameron grinned heading into her room and dumped herself on her bed, tucking her legs underneath her as Astrid settled herself opposite her. She laid her letter gently on the bed between them and looked at it tentatively taking in its image. As she looked it over she noticed the address (_Cameron Heimili__, Second largest bedroom, Dippet Avenue, Little Whin__g__ing, Surrey) _in swirly deep emerald calligraphy. The letter itself was made of a thick aged parchment that was slightly rough to the touch. Upon turning the thick and heavy letter over Cameron saw it was sealed shut with a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, a badger, an eagle and a serpent all surrounding a bold letter 'H'.

The pre-teen looked up with bated breath at her sister before swallowing nervously before moving her shaky hands to break the seal and open the letter. She pulled out a piece of the same old, yellowing parchment with the same swirly deep emerald handwriting, her purple eyes flitted curiously over the letter's contents.

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Cameron Heimili,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you are Muggle-born a member of staff will be meeting you and your parents/carers to discuss the situation with you, to explain and inform, on the thirty first of July at noon. Also, please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the First of September. Term begins on 1__st__ September._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress'_

Cameron read and reread the letter ignoring the whines and grunts of frustration from her sister.  
"I want to read it too Cameron!" Astrid moaned. As if in a trance Cameron handed over the letter for Astrid to snatch it out of her hands and hungrily read it as the older girl fumbled around to pull the second piece of parchment from the envelope. She unfolded the yellowed and fraying parchment with light shaky hands and skimmed down the list, immediately frowning at the things listed.

'_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)._

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear._

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar). _

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)._

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_Course books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), Miranda Goshawk._

_A History of Magic, Bathilda Bagshot._

_Magical Theory, Adalbert Waffing._

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, Emeric Ewitch._

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Phyllida Spore._

_Magical Drafts and Potions, Arsenius Figger._

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Newt Scamander._

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, Quentin Trimble._

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand._

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)._

_1 set glass or crystal phials._

_1 telescope._

_1 set brass scales. _

_ Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad._

Cameron couldn't believe it. Was this some sick joke from one of the Westergaard boys at school? If it was she was definitely going to make sure she broke each and every one of their noses, all nine of them. There was a thought nagging at the back of her mind, what if- just what if this was no joke? What if this was all real? She would finally be free of that tyrant drinking his life away downstairs. That would means she's a… a witch. She had a friend- a penpal, who was highly skeptical of witchcraft and wizardry, she had told her to stay away from it. Something about having a very bad experience with magic. Cameron had assumed she had a bad tarot reading or something, but now she had this letter in her shaky uncertain hands, now she wasn't so sure.  
"Are you going to go?" Asked Astrid jerking Cameron from her revere and sending her jumping a foot in the air.

"Sorry." She mumbled at the glare she received from her sister, quickly lowering her gaze back down to the letter in her small hands.

"I-I don't know." Gabbled Cameron, her thoughts quickly flashing to Elsa before coming back to the present, "I don't even know if this is real Astrid. What if it's just those Westergaard guys playing a joke on us huh?" Cameron asked pulling the letter from her sister's hand and stuffing the two pieces of parchment back into their envelope. Sighing, she stood up and buried the letter deep in her underwear draw.

"But Cam!" Whined Astrid following her sister to the drawers.

"No Astrid. We're just going to forget about her- IT we're just going to forget about _it _OK?" Cameron huffed running a hand through her platinum bangs. Astrid sighed defeatedly gazing down at her feet that she had pointed inward.

* * *

sorry it's not very long and has a crappy ending I didn't know where to end it and I didn't want to run into my next chapter. Sorry,anyways, comments and constructive criticism appreciated.

See you next time.


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley.

The weeks fell away, melting one day into the next and soon Cameron found the 31st of July suddenly upon her. Having completely forgotten the strange letter buried in her draw she groggily sat up and rubbed at her tired purple eyes, she glanced over at her alarm clock; 11:30. Groaning Cameron threw her legs over the side of her bed and immediately noticed the thick yellowing letter she had received two weeks ago lying innocently on her drawers beside her TV.

She pounced on it and riffled through it, how had it got there? She certainly hadn't touched them. Her head snapped up to glare at her shut bedroom door, _Astrid. _

"Astrid!" Cameron yelled barreling out of her room and into her younger sister's stomach churning pink room. The little girl was sitting on the floor playing with homemade dolls of the two sister's. Astrid looked up at Cameron with an innocent expression and large green eyes frozen in action.

"Did you come into my room and get out the letter?!" Cameron growled gritting her teeth angrily at the six year old. Astrid shook her head making her black and white hair splay out and swirl around her head.

"No, you told me to forget about it. So I did." She said jutting out her lower lip. Cameron huffed and relaxed, unclenching her hand from around her now crumpled letter.

There was a sudden loud crack and the sound of something heavy tumbling to the floor followed by loud but hushed cursing. Glancing with a petrified look at each other, both girls shot, stumbling back into Cameron's room. It was a good thing it was a Saturday- Saturday meant their father had the early shift and wouldn't be home until midnight the next night. Cameron barged her door open and screamed in terror. There was a woman wearing a buttoned hooded leather jacket that fell to her knees, dark purple ripped tights underneath a thigh length skirt, a red hoodie underneath the jacket, fingerless biker gloves and old black battered looking army boots. Her hair was straw like and was a violent purple that came down to her shoulders. Her eyes were green and twinkled mischievously and her skin was as pale Cameron's. She was hopping around clutching a foot with the TV lying on the floor completely smashed and broken, _Dads going to kill me,_ Cameron thought groaning inwardly as she stared at the television. The woman suddenly snapped her head up to stare at the two gob smacked girls standing in the doorway in their pajamas.

"Wotcha." She greeted straightening up grinning at the two staring girls, both with wide eyes and slack mouths.

"Um… hi?" Squeaked Cameron giving a small wave, "Uh, if you don't mind me asking who are you? What are you doing in my room? And how did you get in here?" Cameron clenched her fists and pushed Astrid gently behind her away from the strange woman.

"I'm Tonks. And I apparated. How else do you think I got here?" She grinned at the girls.

"You did what?" Asked Cameron raising her lips in a slight sneer.

"Oh!" The woman, Tonks, slapped her forehead, "I forgot! Your muggle born." She groaned before looking up at them, "which one of you is Cameron Heimili?" She asked. Cameron, looking like she had been caught in headlights raised her hand up a little.

"You might want to sit down for this." She said gesturing to Cameron's empty and messy bed. Cameron tugged Astrid behind her as she perched on her bed, still eyeing the strange woman warily. Tonks quickly explained that Cameron had been accepted into a very real school of witchcraft and wizardry, the best in the world, and that she would need to go to some place called Diagon Alley to get her things before boarding the train to school.

"Wait, what?" Cameron said, her brow knitting together in total confusion, "how can I be a-a witch? None of my family are witches or-or wizards." She was finding this all very surreal and still a complete joke. Her _talent _came to the front of her mind but she quickly pushed it back, that couldn't be magic. It was just some illness or something. Right?

"No, well magic works that way some times." Tonks shrugged glancing at Cameron's alarm clock.

"We'd better get moving if you want to get your things today, you've got twelve days till you board the train, and trust me you're going to want some time to take everything in." She grinned.

"Are-are you sure?" Cameron asked eyeing her nervously.

"A witch never lies." Tonks held out her arm looking at her encouragingly.

"Fine, but only if my sister can come too. I'm not leaving her here on her own." Cameron said puffing out her cheeks indignantly. Tonks laughed.

"OK." Cameron quickly gathered some clothes, "I need to get changed too. We'll be back." Cameron grabbed Astrid's hand and led her back into her room.

"Are you going?" Astrid asked as soon as Cameron had shut the door behind her.

"Looks like it, she seems pretty real." Cameron said shrugging on her purple sleeveless hoodie, black cargo pants and her timberland boots. She quickly helped Astrid get dressed before the two made their way back to Tonks.

"Ready?" She asked.

Cameron nodded, "how are we getting there?"

"Magic." Tonks grinned holding out her arm. Cameron glanced at Astrid who puffed out her chest bravely, grinning up at her sister. Cameron smiled down at her and took her hand before wrapping her arm around Tonks' out stretched one.

"Brace yourselves." Tonks warned.

"Wait, what?" Cameron barely managed to gasp as a strange but painful sucking sensation engulfed her, tightening around her waist and squeezing her head like a vice. She could hear a piercing whistling as they spun at a sickening speed. Cameron squeezed her eyes tightly closed and prayed that this horrible experience would be over soon and that Astrid was doing better than she was. As quickly as the sensation started it stopped, leaving Cameron feeling very nauseous and light headed. Astrid was fairing no better, her little pale face held a pale grin as she stumbled about a little.

"I think we'll take a different way back." Tonks grinned down at Cameron. Cameron couldn't help but agree. Cameron looked up and let out an astonished gasp.

"What?" Asked Astrid also looking up, "whoa! I didn't know you had a massive street in your room Cam!"

Cameron and Tonks laughed.

"I don't Astrid. This is where I'll be getting my stuff from right?" Cameron added looking up at Tonks who nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I've got your letter." She said pulling the now even more crumpled letter from her jacket pocket, "I think we should get your uniform and stuff first. That'll be Madame Malkin's." Tonks said pointing down the bustling street. Cameron wished she had eight more eyes... There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Cameron and Astrid had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon. The buildings, all of them, were wonky and blazoned with different bright colors to draw people to them. As Tonks led the two girls through the heaving street they couldn't look in more than one place for more than a second with every step they took they found new things to see and gawk at.

"I've been given some money from Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts where you'll be going." Explained Tonks over her shoulder grinning at the girls faces, "so there won't be any need to go to Gringotts. That's the wizarding bank."

"Bank?" Snorted Cameron, she _highly _doubted witches and wizards needed a place to store their money. Did they even _have _money? And that's when she saw it, towering over the rest of the buildings like a large white giant. It was a large soaring sparkling white marble building.

"Gringotts huh?" Cameron whispered to herself, her neck hurting as she lifted her head to take in all of the building.

"'Ere we go." Said Tonks gesturing to a dinky little shop coated in peeling purple paint. It had one bay window which had three manikins adorned with three different sets of robes and wizarding dress clothes. Above the door and window in golden swirly writing was the name of the shop; _Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions._

"In you go. You can't get measured standing out here." Grinned Tonks gently shoving Cameron through the door only for Cameron to bump into a boy. Cameron blinked taking a step back. The boy looked to be the same age as her, he was skinny and weedy looking and wore really baggy jeans and an even baggier grey top. He wore large round glasses that had slipped down the bridge of his nose having bumped face first into the blonde, and a thick layer of sellotape around the bridge of his glasses. His eyes were a striking bright green and his hair messy and black. He nervously looked over Cameron as she did the same, his hand coming up to flatten his fringe over his forehead. Cameron blushed.

"S-sorry." She mumbled, "It was Tonks' fault." Cameron grinned at her companion as she jerked her thumb in the young woman's direction.

"Hey!" She laughed.

"No it was my fault. I-I wasn't watching where I was going." He replied, his hand still patting down his fringe almost apprehensively.

"C'mon 'Arry. What's keepin' yeh?" Called a gruff voice from inside the shop, the boy- Harry, glanced behind him.

"Sorry," He mumbled turning back to Cameron and skirting round her, "excuse me." The doorway was suddenly filled with a giant of a man. He wore a large furry over coat that seemed to be made up of pockets, a deep red shirt, a brown waist coat and large pants with even large boots on his feet. His face was covered by a large wiry beard though Cameron could just make out two twinkling beetle black eyes shining warmly down at them.

"Hagrid?" Tonks gasped, a large wide grin spreading across her pale face as she took a step towards the large giant of a man.

"Tonks!" He boomed happy to see the woman and swept her into a crushing hug.

"It's good the see yeh." He boomed again setting her heavily back on her feet, "what're yeh 'ere for?"

"Same as you." Tonks grinned gesturing to Cameron and Astrid who both took a nervous step back, Cameron swallowing thickly.

"Hagrid, this is Cameron she'll be a first year and this is her younger sister Astrid. She here for the ride." Tonks introduced, "guys, this is Hagrid he works at the school."

"Pleasure the mee' yeh." He smiled giving them a deep sweeping bow, "I am Rubeus Hagrid; Keeper of Keys and Ground at 'Ogwarts. Course wi' Tonks bein' yeh guide yeh'll know all 'bout 'Ogwarts."

Cameron glanced apprehensively at Tonks who shook her head, "no, I wanted Cameron to have a surprise." Tonks beamed winking at Cameron.

"Fair 'nough. Oh! An' this chap is Harry Potter!" He said gesturing to the skinny boy now standing behind them. Hagrid cocked his head when the girls gave no reaction to the name.

"Muggle born." Tonks muttered to Hagrid who nodded as if that explained everything.

"Oh, well that'll be good for yeh Harry." Said Hagrid bustling past the small group, "well I'll see yeh at school Cam'ron. Bye Tonks."

"See you Hagrid." Tonks saluted the large man as he turned to wander up the street with Harry close at his heels.

"He's a good bloke." Said Tonks entering the shop first. A bell tinkled overhead.

The shop was even smaller than it looked on the outside, there were racks and racks of robes and cloths that lined the walls boxing them in even more. At the far end was a raised area with a large chest sitting next to it with countless balls of wool spilling from it. The shop smelt old, musty and of moth balls, the smell was so strong and so bad that Cameron and Astrid had to clamp their hands over their noses in disgust. Tonks laughed as she moved further into the small space.

"S'cuse me!" She called but received no answer.

"Madam Malkin!" She hollered into the shop cupping her gloved hands around her mouth as she shouted.

"Alright dear, I heard you the first time you shouted." Said a woman coming out of a back room fiddling with some loose material. She was a sturdy looking old lady with iron grey hair pulled into a neat perm that reminded Cameron of Hyacinth Bucket. She wore an easy to wear work dress and robes of different shades of mauve, and wore half mooned glass perched on the bridge of her nose. Her face wrinkled with laughter creases.

"Ah! Another for first year robes?" She asked with pursed lips as she studied Cameron who suddenly felt bashful and awkward under her stern gaze.

"Y-Yes Ma'am." Cameron squeaked fiddling nervously with her fingers.

"Well as long as your not a trouble-maker." She said her face warming as she smiled at Cameron, "I've had some trouble with a couple of boys."

"What Harry?" Asked Cameron intrigued as to what the strange boy had done.

"Well, no not him exactly. There was another in with him, he was mouthing off something terrible language. Going on about his pure blood status." She rolled her grey eyes and shook her head muttering to herself, even Tonks seemed annoyed by the comment.

"Whats a pure blood?" Cameron asked as Madam Malkin helped her onto the raised platform and slung an over sized black robe over her nearly knocking her to the floor. The old woman sighed at the question but answered her anyway.

"There are some families who pride themselves on the _unblemished'," she air quoted, "_magical blood in the veins and they only marry other people with pure blood. Their called wizarding families." Cameron winced when she was accidentally prodded with the sharp end of a needle.

"Sorry dear, they're very right wing about it." Madam Malkin rolled her eyes as she placed the needle between her teeth for safe keeping as she continued to work on sizing Cameron's robes. Cameron bit her lip, thinking. She didn't like the sound of the pure blood wizards, but thee must be some amazing non-pure blooded witches and wizards out there. She hoped she would be good enough, she had a sudden sinking feeling when she saw herself turning a teacher into a warty frog.

"I hope I'll be OK." Muttered Cameron staring at the floor, "I don't want to turn my teacher into a frog or something."

Madam Malkin laughed heartily, "you won't do that dear. There are lots of children who have no idea what to do. You won't be alone." Cameron sighed relieved, thanking every known and unknown god for that.

"Are you a pure blood Tonks?" Astrid asked innocently looking up at their companion.

"Sort of," Tonks screwed up her nose, "My mum was a witch but my dad was muggle born. Don't know if that classes me as a pure blood or not" She said, though by the look on Tonks' face Cameron could tell she was telling them everything. But then, it was her life and her life was private. They had only met an hour or so ago. Just then the bell tinkled again and in stepped a tall auburn haired boy with a long nose and narrowed cold blue eyes that roamed the shop maliciously. He was one of the Westergaard brothers Cameron dearly wanted to punch in the face. He clearly looked surprised to see her standing on the podium with her arms out. He let out a cold laugh.

"Fancy seeing _you _here." He sneered waltzing into the shop. He was wearing a smart tailored white coat similar to Hans', black smart cut trousers and smart shoes.

"Ainsley." Cameron growled under her breath, her glare deepening.

"Hello Cameron. I see your pretending to play witch today." He drawled coming over to her and picking some hair from the shoulder of her robes. Cameron glared at him as he studied the shimmering blonde strand of hair before letting it drop to the floor and nonchalantly stepping on it, pretending not to have noticed.

"You'd better back off Ainsley." Cameron snarled as a warning, silently noting Madam Malkin speed up her stitching, fearing another pure-blood battle.

"And why would I do that?" He stepped closer to Cameron to glare at her, his face only half an inch from her own.

"Because I asked nicely." Cameron's glare darkened, she was trying so hard to ignore the pulsating cold running through her veins and swimming around her heart. He scoffed and smirked even wider as he glared at her.

"Excuse me, if your going to come into my shop and upset my customers then I suggest you leave." Madam Malkin said straightening up and staring Ainsley down. He eventually lowered his gaze, sniffing once he turned on his heel and flounced from the shop. Cameron huffed letting out the breath she had been holding in.

"A friend of yours?" Tonks asked glaring darkly at the now closed shop door.

"No where near, he was a bully at my old school. His family's large and rich, and he's a bit of a jerk." Cameron muttered breathing slowly and steadily mentally trying to push back the freeze. Madam Malkin mumbled something under her breath but Cameron didn't catch it.

"All done dear." Smiled Madam Malkin helping Cameron jump down. Behind the woman Cameron noticed two pairs of scissors and two sets of needles and threads cutting and stitching up two more pairs of robes. Astrid was sitting on a nearby stool watching them intently.

"Thank you." Smiled Cameron carefully taking off her robes and handing them to the woman so she could fold them.

After visiting the Apothecary for her potion ingredients and equipment, Flourish and Blotts for her school books and Scribbulus Writing Instruments for her parchments, ink and quill Tonks steered them towards an old black peeling shop that looked the oldest store in Diagon Alley. Tonks opened the door and let Cameron enter first. A bell tinkled somewhere deep in the shop. The space behind the counter was filled with stacks of teetering thin black dust covered boxes. The only source of light was an old looking green glass shaded lamp on the counter that glowed a dull orange. The shop was so dusty Cameron and Astrid could see wave after wave of dust particles as they floated around in the dull light of the shop reminding both Astrid and Cameron of the snowflakes that came from Cameron's cold.

"Hello." Said a soft voice making Cameron and Astrid jump out of their skin. An old man stood before them with white wispy hair that looked to Cameron like he had stuck his finger in a plug socket- providing he what a plug socket _actually _was. Cameron was drawn to his eyes, they were a pale milky white that seemed to look straight into her soul. She immediately thought he was blind but then he blinked and turned to smile widely at Tonks, Astrid noticed he didn't have many teeth and what number of teeth he did have left were crooked and stained yellow.

"Ah god day Nymphadora." He greeted warmly, _Nymphadora? _Thought Cameron, _no wonder she likes being called Tonks. _

"Hello Mr. Ollivander." Greeted Tonks stuffing her hands in her coat pockets.

"Chestnut, sixteen inches, pliable, unicorn hair." He made his way round to the back of his desk and stood smiling at the three of them. Cameron furrowed her brow at the weird wizened old man, just what was he going on about anyway? Tonks nodded.

"And who have we here? A new first year I presume?" He asked rubbing his hands together eagerly with a warm smile on his face. Cameron nodded fervently, getting a magic wand was what she had been looking forward to since she had arrived in Diagon Alley.

"My name's Cameron Heimili sir."

"Hmm," Ollivander hummed bustling to stand in front of Cameron with a thumb and forefinger on his bristly chin and giving her a piercing look with his milky eyes.

"Well, Miss Heimili, let me see." Ollivander pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his long sleeve. "Which is your wand arm?" He asked gesturing to her hands.

"Er- um, I'm...uh right handed if that means anything to you." Said Cameron feeling very foolish for not knowing what he was talking about.

"Yes it does." He smiled down at Cameron encouragingly, "hold out your arm for me please." He measured from her shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit (Cameron giggled- she was ticklish there) and around her head. As he measured, the old man spoke to her, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Heimili. We use unicorn hairs, (_Those are real? _Thought Cameron blinking in surprise) "phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same- just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same." His milky eyes drifted over to Astrid who was playing with a tassel hanging from Tonks' coat sleeve, "or sisters it seems." He chuckled, "And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizards wand." Cameron's eyes widened when she suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between her nostrils, was doing it completely on its own! Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves just around a corner from the counter, taking down thin boxes- blowing off the dust as he did so.  
"I think that's quite enough." He said and the tape measure dropped to the floor rolling itself neatly back up ready for Ollivander to use again.

"Try this one my dear. Beechwood, dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Take it and give it a nice wave." Cameron took it, wrestling down the excited bubble rising in her throat and painfully swallowed it down into the pit of her stomach. Just as Cameron's fingers brush the handle of the wand Mr. Ollivander snatched it from her grasp shaking his head.

"No, no. Try this one. It's been on my shelves for quite a while mind. Maybe we'll be lucky with this one. Cedar wood, twelve inches resilient, does well in cold temperatures. Unicorn hair core." His eyes sparkled as he handed Cameron the wand which had tiny snowflakes lacing its way up the handle stopping halfway up the wand. It was breath taking, Cameron stared for a moment at the craftsmanship before flicking her purple eyes up to meet Ollivander's twinkling milky eyes, it was like he knew her secret. Ripping her eyes reluctantly from Ollivander she gave the wand a flick. She felt a sudden excited warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand above her head- a grin spreading across her face, brought it swishing down through the dust filled air. A stream of blue and purple sparks shot from the tip of the wand. Cameron yelped in surprise and Tonks clapped and whooped jumping from one foot to the other.

"Oh well done my dear! Yes, indeed very well done." Ollivander cried clapping his gnarled hands together once beaming at Cameron who smiled back.

Cameron hadn't realized just how much time had passed until they exited Ollivander's ("Good luck at school my dear") to see the orange glow of the sun beginning to set on London. Cameron had been amazed at wizarding money as Tonks handed Mr. Ollivander seven gold galleons from the school funds. Cameron made a mental note to pay the school back when she could, she found herself wondering what else wizards did as jobs besides being shopkeepers. Tonks led them into the pet store; _Magical Menagerie,_ for Cameron's school companion. Tonks had wrinkled her nose at Cameron having a toad ("they went out of fashion when _I _was a kid. You don't want one of those, their useless anyway"). Cameron didn't fancy getting a cat, she liked them but didn't fancy getting one for school, so in the end Cameron decided on an owl. Like all of the other shops they had visited (with almost the exception of Flourish and Blotts) this shop was just as small and cramped. It smelt strongly of animals and animal droppings, most of which were stored in two large barrels near the door. The counter was barely noticeable in amongst the cages and cages that held the animals. Cameron's eyes immediately snapped open to try and take everything in, whilst Astrid complained about entering "another stinky shop" and pinched her nose. There were owls, birds and bats and some reptiles Cameron had never seen before hanging from the ceiling, there were cats and numerous other four legged creatures along the floor and stacked up the wall closest to them. There were a few smaller cages stacked on the counter that held rats in them. All with black shiny coats, asleep at the moment.

"Ah! Customers." The old woman said behind the counter straightening up when they entered, smiling toothlessly at them. She wore ragged black robes and the iron grey hair that fell to her shoulders was greasy and not as well kept as Madam Malkin's.

"Yes, hi. We're looking for an owl for this one." Said Tonks placing a hand on Cameron's shoulder. The woman's eyes widened momentarily before she began pointing to the ceiling and other high points of the room.

"What would yeh like dearie, we've got a few barn owls just in from the countryside, Northern Hawk Owls, a Snowy owl- oh no wait, that one was sold earlier today." Cameron lowered her eyes crestfallen, she had wanted a white owl as a reminder of her love of snow.

"Do-do you have any _white _owl's?" Cameron asked nervously. The woman paused in her listing of the types of owls she had in stock.

"Yes! Last one this season. It's a female white Barred Owl." She said waving her wand at the cage directly over Tonks' head. Cameron and Astrid watched open mouthed as the cage unhooked itself and floated down to land softly on the counter in front of the woman. She was beautiful, she had black and dark brown lined markings around her face and eyes that thickened before they changed direction to cover her head, neck, chest and wings disappearing before the lines reached her tail.

"Oh she's gorgeous." Cameron gasped, falling in love with the owl immediately.

"Ten galleons." The woman said immediately, not giving Tonks the pause to start haggling, "ten galleons or you pick something else." The woman said seeing the look on Tonks' face.

"Oh please Tonks, she's perfect." Cameron begged turning to pull a puppy dog face at her purple haired guide. Tonks' face furrowed as she stared at Cameron before she sighed, blowing her bangs from her face defeatedly.

"Fine." She grumbled giving Cameron the little old leather pouch of money. Cameron by now had learned the types of money witches and wizards used and how much of one you needed to get the next one up. Twenty nine Knuts to a Sickle and seventeen silver Sickles to a golden galleon. Simple enough. Cameron counted out ten galleons and placed them gently on the counter in a neat pile. The woman snatched out a hand, swiftly swiping the money into her possession and nudged the cage towards Cameron. Smiling in thanks Cameron quickly took the cage and exited the shop, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible, she didn't like that woman very much. She reminded Cameron of a picture of an old hag she had seen once in one of Astrid's books.

"What are you going to call her?" Astrid immediately asked when they left the shop. Cameron thought for a moment before going red at the name that sprung to mind.

"E-Elsa." Cameron stammered, her blush deepened.

"Elsa? Wasn't she Anna's sister? I thought you said for us to forget about them?" Astrid interrogated.

"N-No!" Defended Cameron, "I said to forget about the letter." Cameron huffed before turning her attention back to the owl she was carrying in her arms. The owl was staring intently up at her with large black eyes that made Cameron think of Hagrid who she would see again at school. Maybe now she was a witch, maybe she would have the capability of finding Elsa. Wherever in the world she was in two weeks time.

"Anyone fancy an ice cream?" Asked Tonks pointing to an ice cream parlour as they were passing, _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. _They licked their ice creams as they wandered down the cobbled street when a shop caught Cameron's eye. It was a shop that sold broomsticks and other wizarding sports things. Cameron glanced up at the curling olden shop title; _Quality Quidditch Supplies. _

Cameron found herself gravitating towards the shop placing Elsa's cage on the ground as she pressed her nose up against the cold glass to peer in. The window's display was an assortment of items she had never seen before but what had caught her eye was the gleaming shiny handled broomstick that had _Nimbus 2000 _engraved at the top end of the handle in gold filigree. Tonks laughed behind her and ruffled her hair.

"Sorry short stack, First years aren't allowed their own brooms. Though I think you'll like Quidditch." Tonks said as Cameron sadly picked up Elsa and the small group made their way down the street, coming to a stop in front of a brick wall that seemed to have a brick archway built into it with _Diagon Alley _on it. _Well that seems pretty pointless, _Cameron thought as Tonks whipped her wand out from her pocket and began muttering to herself as if trying to remember something important and counting out bricks with her wand.

"I can never remember this bloody combination." She muttered irritated, "right, here we go. Three up, two across.." She tapped the wall three times with the tip of her wand. Cameron watched for a moment, growing curious when nothing happened.

"What-" Cameron was cut off by Astrid's shrill cry beside her. Cameron's eyes widened with fear and surprise when she saw the wall was quivering, wriggling in the middle, a small hole appeared growing wider and wider. A second later they were facing the archway that was now large enough for even Hagrid to fit through. Tonks led the girls through the archway and into the back of a shabby and dirty looking pub. A few old haggish looking women were sitting in a corner drinking tiny glasses of nearly gone cherry. One was smoking a long pipe, eyeing Cameron suspiciously as she ground the tip of her pipe into her teeth absently. A little man in a top hat was hopping down from a bar stool biding his farewells to the bartender, ("had such a busy day. Must tell the wife about Harry Potter.") Cameron's eyebrows flew into her bangs at the mention of that boys name, _what is it with him? _The bartender, Cameron noticed, was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. Cameron giggled at the thought. Tonks waved and bid some of the people a greeting as she ushered Cameron and Astrid over to a large old fireplace that looked out of use.

"Alrigh' Tonks!" Called the bar tender, "on kiddie duty like Hagrid eh?" He grinned wiping the counter lazily as he grinned over at the purple haired woman.

"Yeah," she grinned, "though I haven't been stopped like Hagrid has. I'm surprised the Prophet hasn't heard yet." Tonks called back laughing.

"Me too actually. Had some shady lookin' guys lingerin' round 'ere earlier though. If you're interested in some freelance work."

Tonks shook her head, "No sorry Tom. Have to get these guys home. It's been a long day."

"I can imagine." Tom's creepy grin widened as he looked from Tonks to Cameron who hugged Elsa's cage tighter for comfort.

"I'm borrowing some of your Floo Powder Tom. That all right?" Tonks asked not waiting for a reply from the old man who was now polishing the counter with the use of his own spit. _Nice, _grimaced Cameron trying not to throw up, _I'm definitely not drinking here when _I'm _of age._

Tonks took a pinch of some bright green powder and pointed her wand at the empty fireplace.

"Incendio." She muttered and a roaring fire sprang into life.

"Whoa!" Cried Cameron nearly dropping Elsa in shock, "awesome!" Tonks smirked and threw the powder into the fire turning the flames green.

"In you go. Just say your home address and it'll get you home. I'm going to apparate ahead of you with your stuff." Tonks explained piling Elsa on top of Camaeron's things, "let Astrid go first. I'll meetcha at yours." Tonks said before disappearing with a _crack. _Cameron swallowed fearfully as she quickly glanced about before telling Astrid their address and urging her into the green flames.

"Ooh it tickles." She giggled, "Number five Dippet Avenue." She announced before disappearing in a swirl. Cameron's chest heaved and tightened with the sudden realization she was suddenly all alone. She huffed bravely and stepped into the green flames herself.

"Number five Dippet Avenue." She said. It felt like she was being sucked down a giant drain. She seemed to be spinning very fast- the roaring in her ears was deafening. She tried to keep her eyes shut to stop her head from going dizzy, something hard knocked her elbow, yelping in pain she got a large mouthful of soot. A hand suddenly grabbed the front of her t-shirt and she was pulled violently from the sickening spinning and fell face first into the grey carpet of her front room. Her father out cold on their sofa, snoring loudly- a bottle of whiskey in his dangling limp hand. Tonks helped her to her feet grinning impishly.

"You could have warned me into was going to spin me like a carousel!" Cameron harshly whispered glaring at her new friend.

"Sorry." She shrugged, "slipped my mind."

Cameron rolled her eyes, "yeah and something slipped and crunched itself against my elbow!" Cameron brandished her elbow in Tonks' face, it was grazed and bleeding.

"Sorry 'bout that." She said and seemed to mean it this time, "all your stuffs upstairs. Your books and your wand are on your bed. Only beginners spells are permitted out of school otherwise the Ministry'll tell you off. OK?" Tonks explained.

Cameron nodded suddenly itching to read her books, she had picked up a couple more to read about the school and magic in general.

Tonks pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Cameron. It was a slip of paper that had an intricate swirly border.

"Platform 9 and three quarters?" Cameron asked looking back up to Tonks.

"Yeah it's your train ticket. Put it somewhere safe otherwise you can't board. I was going to suggest you get your dad to take you but," Tonks glanced at him as he gave a loud snore, "he looks busy. Is he always like that?" She added grimacing when Cameron nodded, "I'll, uh, come and get you on the first and make sure you get through OK. Yeah?"

Cameron nodded eagerly before hugging Tonks tightly, Astrid quickly joined giggling cutely.

"Alright you two. I have to go but I'll definitely see you on the first." She grinned before apparating. The sudden _crack _startled their father wake but by that time they were scrambling up the stairs to check out Cameron's new things.


	4. Platform 9 34

**Snow Come To Hogwarts chapter 4- Platform 9 3/4.**

Cameron lay on her bed tossing and turning listening to nothing as she stared aggravated, up at her blank white ceiling. Excitement was coursing through her vibrating her as she lay there waiting as patiently as she could. A ball of sticky apprehension kept rising in her throat when she thought about what might be waiting for her. She couldn't imagine a wizarding school being anything like a muggle school. The time was just ticking by so _slowly _having been looking at her clock every five minutes for the passed two hours (it was now six o'clock in the morning) Cameron decided to get up. After throwing some clothes on she checked her trunk was packed, to waste some time she emptied her trunk and re-packed it. Smoothing out the creases of her neatly folded new robes that she had laid on top of her books and things, her pewter cauldron tucked neatly into the depths of her trunk and currently holding her socks. Humming triumphantly she slammed her trunk shut, jumping at how loud the _snap _was, looking round fervently hoping she hadn't woken anyone. Cameron pulled her wand from the back pocket of her jeans and peered at it through the dim light of her room, the snowflake seemed to glow a very dull blue.

"Ah! I forgot my sketch pad!" Cameron whispered getting to her knees frantically searching under her bed for it, "argh! I can't see anything in this bloody light!" She grunted, and being as lazy as she was she couldn't be bothered to get up and turn her bedroom light on, "lumos." She muttered brandishing her wand under her bed and squinting in the bright white light that washed from the tip of her wand illuminating the underneath of her bed. The only thing under her metal bed was a very thick but battered sketch pad that she must have kicked under in her rush to pack for school. She hastily grabbed for it, thunking her head on the metal frame of her bed as she tugged it from its resting place. She managed to find a place for it in the zippy bit of the lid in her trunk with her pencils. Wiping her forehead of sweat she glanced at her clock again, seven o'clock. Cameron groaned and sat back on her knees rolling her eyes. Time was _not _her friend at the moment. She flung open her trunk again and pulled out her spells book and trawled through the fresh parchment pages looking for something to help her get her trunk down the stairs quietly and so she didn't die if she slipped. Yelping in frustration Cameron slammed her book shut and stuffed it with a huff into a trunk. Blowing a lose bang from her face she began tugging her trunk from her room and down the stairs. She found it amazing, when she dumped herself on the sofa, that she had managed to pull her trunk down the stairs without dying and without waking Astrid. _Though, _Astrid mused, _that girl could sleep through a bomb. _Cameron scoffed and turned the T.V above their fireplace on, trying to pass as much boring time as possible without going insane from nerves and excitement. Astrid trundled down at around nine o'clock fully dressed (much to Cameron's surprise) and joined her sister sleepily on the sofa to watch Sabrina the Teenaged Witch, which Cameron thought to be very ironic.

At quarter to eleven there was a loud _crack _and Tonks was sitting on the sofa arm grinning widely at the two girls.

"Ready?" She asked Cameron offering her gloved hand to the blonde who took and and found herself hoisted to her feet. Cameron nodded suddenly feeling very sick.

"Good, good. We'll be apparating there though. Sorry." Tonks, who had bubblegum pink hair today, smiled apologetically.

"That's OK. Hey, how come you've changed your hair?" Cameron asked hauling her trunk onto its wheels.

"Oh I got tired of purple this morning, I might change it to red though." Tonks said lightly fiddling with her bob cut hair. Nodding her head decisively she screwed up her eyes in a strained expression as if she were trying to remember something she had long since forgotten. A second later her hair grew to her shoulders and turned a bright shade of letterbox red. Cameron yelped and jumped back in shock.

"H-how did you do that?" She asked, her chest heaving. Astrid was gaping at the older witch as she opened her eyes again- her eyes were now a piercing blue that reminded Cameron of Elsa.

"I'm a Metamorphagus." She said fluffing up her hair, "that means I can change my appearance at will." She added seeing the confused look on both Cameron and Astrid's faces.

"I was born one. I got top marks in Concealment and Disguise during Auror training last year without even trying." She grinned, "it was great. I didn't have to study for it at all."

"What's an Auror?" Cameron asked checking Elsa's cage was locked so she didn't escape on the way to the train.

"A dark wizard catcher." Tonks said simply, "you ready?" She asked holding out her arm and taking hold of Cameron's nodded and picked up Elsa. Griping tightly onto Tonks' arm, Cameron giggled when Astrid wrapped her arms around her waist. Both girls bracing themselves for the uncomfortable but short journey ahead of them. With a loud _crack _they were standing in Kings Cross station. Astrid let Cameron go, gasping loudly at the large entrance hall around them.

"Big!" She gasped craning her head to look up at the arching roof high above them as Cameron jogged over to grab a trolley. Once she and Tonks had managed to wrestle Cameron's trunk onto the trolley and placed Elsa's cage on top, the Auror led them onto the station.

"You got your ticket?" Tonks asked with a strange grin on her face as she looked over her shoulder at Cameron who was dawdling behind her a little. Cameron nodded and pulled the crumpled ticket from her jean pocket. She looked at her ticket and frowned at it in confusion.

"Where _is _this platform nine and three quarters anyways?" Cameron asked but didn't get a reply as Tonks began bouncing around like a child and pointing excitedly in front of her.

"Hey look its Molly! Molly!" She called out gaining the attention of a small plump redheaded woman walking a few yards in front of them. She was walking with four boys and a girl all with flaming red hair like hers. Each of them pushing a trolley like Cameron's. Cameron reckoned they must be witches and wizards too seeing as they had an owl, he looked really old and had feathers fluffed up in strange directions making him look like a feather duster.

"Tonks!" Cried the woman throwing her hands in the air as she scuttled over to Tonks and embraced her.

"It's good to see you again. Another one starting school?" Tonks asked looking passed the woman.

"Yes its Ron's first year." Replied Molly gesturing to the smallest but still lanky redheaded boy covered in freckles reminding Cameron of little Anna, her heart twanged painfully.

"Cameron's starting this year too." Tonks gestured to Cameron who saw something white out of the corner of her eyes from behind them. Turning her head she saw Harry awkwardly behind a pillar. His Snowy owl squawking reproachfully.

"Hello, dear I'm Molly Weasley." Smiled Molly, "you'll love it at Hogwarts." She smiled though Cameron wasn't really listening.

"Hey Tonks. Harry's over there." Cameron said pointing to the pillar that was obscuring the boy from their view though they could still see his trolley. Cameron left her trolley and jogged over to the nervous looking boy.

"Hey," she breathed peeking round the pillar, "what are you doing round here?"

"The Dursley's just left me. I was following them to see how they got onto the platform." He mumbled eyeing Molly and her children as he spoke.

"Come join us. I don't know how to get on it either." Cameron smiled jerking Harry's trolley from his grip and pushed it over to the group.

"Harry doesn't know how to get onto the platform." Cameron explained gesturing to Harry with her head.

"We had best get going otherwise we're going to miss the train." said Molly spinning on her heel and marching away with her boys quickly following after her. Grinning at Cameron, Tonks followed after her at a slow jog leaving Cameron, Astrid and Harry to quickly follow shoving their trolleys with great difficulty.

"Now I know who bought the last Snowy owl." Smirked Cameron giving Harry a sideways glance. His face flushed.

"Sorry. Hagrid bought her for my birthday." He explained.

"Have you named her yet?" Cameron asked poking her finger through the bars of the owls cage and stroking her under the chin. An action the owl gratefully received, hooting in thanks.

"Hedwig, I found her name in one of my books." Said Harry quickening his pace to try and keep up with Cameron.

"That's an awesome name. I named mine Elsa."

"It suits her." Harry said smiling making Cameron blush.

"Here we are." Mrs. Weasley called over the heads of her now even larger entourage. They came to a stop, Harry and Cameron glanced at each other disbelievingly. Mrs. Weasley had faced them towards a brick wall that was between platforms nine and ten. They looked disbelievingly at the plump woman who was fussing over her youngest boy.

"Ron, did you wash this morning?" Mrs. Weasley was mumbled as she licked her thumb and tried to pries some dirt from the side of his nose, "you've got dirt all over your nose." She said glaring at the boys large nose.

"Geroff mum!" He said trying his best to wiggle out of her vice like grip. Cameron snorted as a blush spread across his face and up to his ears.

One of his brothers, one of a set of twins, grinned impishly.

"Aww, has ickle Wonnie got somefink on his nosie?!" He said pinching Ron's red cheek.

"Shut up." Ron grumbled shoving him away.

"I want to go mum." Piped up the girl who was still holding firmly onto her mothers hand.

"Your not old enough Ginny, now shush. Percy you first." Mrs. Weasley said to what looked like the oldest boy already dressed in his school uniform, his hat perched smartly on top of his slightly curly orange hair. He stepped forward, lining up his trolley between platforms nine and ten. Both Harry and Cameron made sure they didn't blink so they didn't miss the magic that was definitely about to happen. But just as Percy began to walk towards the wall Cameron gave an almighty sneeze.

"Whew, that was a cold breeze. Look there's a snowflake!" Cried a twin pointing to a tiny white snowflake that twisted in the air before disappearing. Cameron glanced wide eyed at Astrid fearfully. When Cameron looked back to the group that had now calmed down, she noticed that Percy had completely vanished.

"I'm up next." Announced Tonks skipping towards the wall. Well she had been skipping towards the wall. Where did she go? She was suddenly gone. Cameron blinked confusedly.

"Alright Fred, off you go." Said Mrs. Weasley gesturing at one of the twins.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George." He said indignantly moving towards the wall, "honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother." He said sympathetically patting her on the arm, "just kidding I think I am Fred." Mrs. Weasley have him a warning look but smiled all the same he took off at the wall and disappeared into it' quickly followed by George.

"Alright, you four next." She said to Harry, Ron, Cameron and Astrid.

"Us next yeah?" Cameron asked beaming down at Astrid who nodded and perched on the trolley. She pushed the trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. Cameron started to walk towards it. People jostled her on their way to platforms nine and ten. She walked more quickly. They were going to smash right into the barrier then they would be in horrible trouble, _and probably hospital_\- leaning forward on her cart, she broke out into a heavy run. The barrier was getting closer and closer- she wouldn't be able to stop- the trolley was out of control! They were a foot away- they both closed their eyes ready for the crash...

Only, it didn't come, she kept on running... Cameron opened her eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign over head said _Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. _Cameron looked behind her as Astrid hopped off the trolley, and saw an wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three Quarters _on it. She had done it! Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs meowing and purring loudly. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled fashion over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. Cameron saw Fred, Percy and George a little way off battling with Percy's emerald green trunk as they tried to push and shove it onto the train.

"Don't see why you need so much bloody stuff Perc!" Grunted one of the twins with one last shove and disappeared onto the carriage having nothing to support him as he fell over. The other twin doubled up roaring with laughter while Percy stuck his nose haughtily in the air. Tonks came up beside them and began leading them down the platform looking for an empty carriage. The first few carriages were already jam packed with students, some where hanging out of the windows chatting to their families, some having full blown fights over who got the best seats. Cameron hoped she got into a fight, she was looking forward to trying out some of the jinx's she had come across in her extra reading. That, and she really wanted to sock someone in the face, sounded like fun to her- though only if the person deserved it. They passed a round faced boy who was talking to an old woman.

"Gran, I've lost my toad again." He whined.

"Oh Neville." She heard the old woman sigh as she shook her head making the stuffed raven on her hat wobble. Cameron stifled a loud laugh. A boy with dreadlocks a little way off had a large crowd of muttering and laughing students crowding round him.

"Go on Lee, give us a look!" The boy lifted the lid off the box in his arms and reveled in the shrieking and yelling of the people around his as something inside poked out a long hairy leg. Cameron shuddered and pushed her trolley faster, eager to get away from the boy and his tarantula. They pressed on through the crowd until they found an empty compartment near the end of the train. Cameron and Harry put their owls in first and then started to shove and heave their trunks through the train door. Tonks had left them to speak to a colleague she had just spotted. Cameron tried to lift her trunk up the steps but dropped it painfully on her toes at least twice, making her curse darkly under her breath.

"Need a hand Blondie?" It was one of the twins they had met on the other side of the barrier.

"Sure," she smiled, "if your offering." She stepped away from her trunk, Harry was already hauling his into their chosen compartment. He turned and cupped one hand to his mouth.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere! Blondie can't do it!"

"The name's Cameron." She grunted folding her arms and smirking at the twins. With the twins help, Cameron's trunk was at last tuck into a corner of their compartment, Harry having chosen a window seat.

"Cheers fellas." Grinned Cameron looking from the twins to Harry who was pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" Asked one of the twins, Fred Cameron thought it was, pointing at Harry's forehead. Cameron quirked an eyebrow.

"Blimey," said George. "Are you-"

"He is," said Fred, "aren't you?" He added to Harry. Harry looked just as confused as Cameron did as they glanced at each other, small blushes on both their cheeks.

"What?" Harry finally asked the twins.

"Harry Potter?" The twins chorused.

"Oh," Harry's eyes lowered, "him. I-I mean, yes I am."

The two boys gawked at him and Harry turned red again. Harry looked relieved when Astrid and Mrs. Weasley called through a train window.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Cammy?!"

"Coming mum." With one last look at Harry and one excited look at Cameron the twins hopped off the train. Cameron looked worriedly at Harry before following them. Cameron noticed Harry shift his seat so he could watch them discreetly. Mrs. Weasley was attacking Ron with her thumb again.

"It's still there Ron, just let me get it."

Ron tried to jerk out of the way of Mrs. Weasley's grip but she grabbed him and began rubbing at his nose again.

"Mum- geroff!" He managed to wriggle free this time, the twins and Cameron giggled amongst themselves getting a glare from Ron.

Astrid tugged at Cameron's sleeve as Mrs. Weasley slowly said goodbye to her children.

"Cam, are you coming home for Christmas?" She asked tears glistening in her eyes she was trying hard not to cry, to be brave for Cameron.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Cameron grinned hugging Astrid tightly.

"-I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves..." Cameron heard Percy say, matter-of-factly.

"Oh!" Gasped Fred in mock surprise, "are you a prefect Percy? You should have said something. We had _no _idea."

Cameron sniggered.

"Hang on," said George putting a hand on Fred's shoulder, "I think I remember him saying something about it." He paused counting on his fingers, "once..."

"Or twice-"

"A minute-"

"All summer-"

"Oh _do _shut up." Groaned Percy rolling his eyes at the high platform ceiling.

"How come Percy got new robes, anyway?" Asked one of the twins brandishing a finger at his mother who batted it away glaring lightly at him.

"Because he's a _prefect," _said their mother fondly smiling at Percy whose chest swelled out beaming in pride, "alright dear, well have a good term- send me an owl when you get there." She pecked Percy on the cheek, well more like bumped her cheek against his and he left. Cameron tightened her hug on Astrid before she stood up and Astrid went to hugging Tonks' leg who didn't seem to mind. Mrs. Weasley had turned to her twins.

"Now, you two... This year, behave yourselves. If I so much as get one more owl telling me you've done something stupid like- like... Blowing up a toilet or-"

"Blow up a toilet? We've never done that before Fred!" Said George looking to his brother, his eyes sparkling with mischief and excitement.

"Yeah, great idea, thanks mum."

"Its not funny." Mrs. Weasley berated, "and look after Ron and Cameron, of course, if she ends up in Gryffindor."

"Don't worry ickle Ronniekins and Blondie are safe with us." Fred and George cooed, George pinched Ron's cheek whilst Fred pinched Cameron's, she batted him away laughing.

"Shut up." Grunted Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had nearly rubbed it off.

"Hey mum, guess what? Guess whose on the train!"

Cameron noticed Harry lean back slightly so they couldn't see him looking though it was failing miserably, Tonks had noticed him as well. Cameron and Tonks grinned at each other.

"You know that black haired kid who was at the station with us? Know who he is?"

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes, "who?"

"Harry Potter!" The twins squealed like excited children. Ginny's face immediately lit up as she looked up at her mother, tugging on her hand.

"Oh mum, can I go on the train and see him? Oh mum please..."

"You've already met him Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, boys? How do you know?"

"Asked him." Replied Fred jabbing his thumb over his shoulder, "saw his scar. It's really there- like lightning!"

_Well that would explain why he looked so nervous when we met him in Diagon Alley. Poor guy. _Thought Cameron looking over her shoulder sympathetically at him. Their eyes met.

"Poor dear- no wonder he was all alone. Well done Cameron for noticing he was there," Mrs. Weasley smiled at her making her beam back, "I had wondered. He was ever so polite and quiet when he asked me how the barrier worked."

"Never mind that," said Fred waving her statement away, "d'you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" His impish grin quickly fading when Mrs. Weasley turned suddenly very stern as she glared at the twins, even Cameron took a step back at the look and swallowed thickly.

"I forbid you to ask him Fred! No, don't you dare! As though he needs reminding of _that _on his first day at school."

"All right, all right!Keep your hair on woman!" Yelped Fred as he danced out of the way of 's batting hand. Cameron laughed.

A whistle sounded.

"Oh no! Quick! Hurry up!" Mrs. Weasley cried and the three boys and Cameron clambered onto the train as it began to slowly move away. They leaned out of the window, Cameron grunting as Fred leaned on her back so his feet were off the ground so Mrs. Weasley could kiss them goodbye. She even pecked Cameron on the cheek. Astrid and Ginny began to cry.

"Don't cry Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls. Promise." Called Fred.

"Yeah you too Trix. You can pamper Elsa before she comes back yeah? Ask dad to get some bird seed." Her gaze moved to Tonks, "will you make sure she gets home safe?"

"Course I will Short Stack. Send me some owls too yeah?" She asked falling back to stand next to Mrs. Weasley waving frantically as Ginny and Astrid tried to keep up with the train as it slowly got faster.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat Ginny!" Called George waving at his sister.

"George!" Giggled Ginny through tears, she knew he was only joking. Or at least, she hoped he was. They all relaxed away from the window and Fred snapped the window shut before he and George moved off down the corridor looking for an empty compartment. Cameron glanced at Ron before shuffling round him to push the door open so she could rejoin Harry.

"Hey," mumbled Ron putting a hand on her shoulder, "can I sit with you? Everywhere else is probably full."

Cameron shrugged finding no problem with it, "sure, the more the merrier."

Cameron took the seat beside Harry and Ron sat opposite Harry, smiling awkwardly at him. Cameron huffed at them, _how is it boys can be so awkward with each other _Cameron found herself thinking as she rested her feet on the seat in front of her and shoved her hands in her hoodie- fully intending to snuggle down and sleep for a bit. The compartment door slid open making Cameron yelp in shock.

It was the twins, laughing at Cameron's reaction.

"Hey Ron. Listen, we're going down the middle of the train- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." Cameron shuddered remembering the long spindly hairy leg the boy with dreadlocks had.

"Right." Mumbled Ron.

"Harry, Cameron," said a twin, "I don't think we introduced ourselves."

"How very rude of you guys." Grinned Cameron sarcastically.

"Ha, yeah. Anyway. Fred and George Weasley at your service- Lords of mischief and all things naughty. And that git over there is our brother Ron. Well, see you later then." They gave a quick exit when they saw Ron about to get to his feet, glaring at them both.

"Bye." Cameron called after them getting a lazy wave from one of them as they moved down the train. Cameron shut the door after them.

* * *

Wow, Cameron's finally off on her away to Hogwarts. Who shall she meet on her way? Stay tuned to find out :)


	5. The Journey to Hogwarts

**Snow Comes To Hogwarts chapter 5- The Journey to Hogwarts.**

**Sorry I've taken my time with this, been a bit busy. Anyways, enjoy:**

Ron was staring at Harry, he wet his mouth, "are-are you really Harry Potter?" He blurted out.

Harry nodded glumly.

"Oh! I-I just wondered, y'know. Wasn't sure if it was one of Fred and George's jokes." Ron said trying to justify his curiosity, "and have you really got- y'know..."

He pointed with a trembling hand to Harry's forehead.

"Yeah what is up with your forehead?" Asked Cameron shifting slightly so she could look straight at Harry, "is there some sort of neon sign only wizards can see or something?"

Ron stared dumbfounded at her his mouth hanging open, "you haven't heard of Harry Potter?"

"If I did would I be asking?" Cameron quipped with a smirk.

"No I guess not. So are you a muggle born then?" He asked.

Cameron nodded, "yeah I didn't know until I got the letter. I thought I'd be going to Stonewall High." Cameron explained shifting her hands in her hoodie pocket.

"Stonewall High?" Harry gasped.

"Yeah it's in Little Whinging near where I live." Cameron raised an eyebrow at the black haired boy.

"Is it? Really? I was going to go to Stonewall High too!" He grinned at Cameron.

"Really. That's awesome. Good to know you live in Little Whinging too, we can study and hang out together during summer break." Harry nodded enthusiastically. Cameron noticed Ron was still staring at Harry's forehead, Harry's face fell when he noticed too.

"Ron. Your staring." Said Cameron chuckling, hiding her mouth behind her hand.

"S-Sorry. So is-is that where You-Know-Who..." He trailed off.

Harry nodded looking glum again, "yes. But I can't remember it."

Cameron furrowed her brow in confusion, "eh?"

Harry pulled back his fringe to show her his pale forehead, she gasped in shock when she saw a thin scar in the shape of a lightning bolt over his right eyebrow.

"Whoa!" Whispered Cameron shifting her position again, "so whose this _You-Know-Who_ people keep talking about?"

Ron's mouth fell open even more, "you don't even know about You-Know-Who?!" He gasped.

"Well, no. He's never really bothered me so why should I?" Cameron asked defensively crossing her arms and glaring at the redhead.

"Well you _are _a muggle born." Mumbled Ron shifting his gaze to look out of the window. "Not that there's anything wrong with that." He added hastily.

"So you can't remember _anything _about You-Know-Who?" Ron asked putting his attention back on to Harry.

Harry thought for a moment, "Well- I remember a lot of green light. But that's it."

"Wow." Said Ron leaning back into his seat staring at Harry for a few moments, then, as if he caught himself staring his gaze flashed over to Cameron before settling on looking out of the window. Cameron shared a glance with Harry, "So are all of your family witches and wizards?" Asked Cameron, she and Harry found Ron just as interesting as he found them.

"Um, I-I think so. I'm not too sure about my mum's second cousin though. He's an accountant."

Cameron wrinkled her nose, "yeah doesn't sound very wizardy does it." She said giggling getting a laugh from both boys.

"You must know loads of magic already." Said Harry looking wide eyed at Ron. The Weasley's were clearly one of those old wizarding families Madam Malkin had told Cameron about.

"_I _heard you went to live with _muggles_." Ron looked excitedly from Harry to Cameron, "what're they like?"

"Horrible." Said Harry before Cameron could reply- he glanced at her and decided to carry on, "well not all of them. Just my Aunt, Uncle and cousin."

"My dad's not much better." Cameron grimaced suddenly feeling very bad for leaving Astrid with him. Maybe the school's headmaster could allow her to live at the school with her. It was worth asking.

"What about your sister?" Ron asked, "mines a complete pain in the butt."

Cameron laughed, "Astrid's great really. Though she had a nasty habit of waking me up at the crack of dawn every morning." Cameron laughed at the memories.

"I wish I had three wizard brothers." Mumbled Harry suddenly looking very down.

"Five." Said Ron he looked very gloomy, "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left- Bill was Head boy and Charlie was captain of the Quidditch team. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny." He mumbled he looked like he was about to cry.

"They're hilarious." Said Cameron giggling, "sorry." She added seeing the look on Ron's face.

"Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat." He grimaced reaching deep inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a fat grey rat which was sound asleep.

"His name's Scabbers, he's useless." Ron said looking sadly down at the rat, "he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made prefect, but they couldn't aff- I mean, I-I got Scabbers instead."

Cameron gave Ron a small sympathetic smile. She knew what it was like not to be able to afford things, _I mean c'mon _I _had to go into the school funds for crying out loud! I bet they're not that bad._ Even before she found out she was a witch she hadn't had much money in her life. After her mother died her father changed and gave up on life- preferring to try and find life's answers in the bottom of liquor bottles. Since Astrid was born it was Cameron who had to look after her, from a young age she had to grow up and learn the value of money very quickly, usually resorting to stealing to get food for Astrid when she was a baby. Ron's ears had gone pink again.

Both Cameron and Harry tried to cheer Ron up by telling him they didn't have much money either. Harry told them about having to wear his cousin, Dudley's old clothes, _that explains the baggy clothes, _and that he never got proper birthday presents.

"...and till Hagrid told me, I didn't even know about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort."

Ron gasped loudly.

"What?" Cameron and Harry asked at the same time.

"You-he, said You-Know-Who's name!" Cried Ron sounding both shocked and impressed at the same time, even though he looked like he had just wet himself, "I'd have thought _you _of all people-"

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything. Saying his name," said Harry lowering his gaze to his hands laying in his lap, "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn...I bet." He added, his green eyes flicking over to Cameron.

"I bet we're the worst in the class." Cameron said stuffing her hands back into her pockets, throwing herself into her seat and dropping her feet on the seat next to Ron.

"You guys won't be. There's loads of people who come from muggle families and _they _learn quick enough." This new knowledge brightened Harry and Cameron up considerably, Cameron sat up- deciding she wasn't going to be allowed to sleep on the train.

While the three had been locked in deep conversation the Hogwarts Express had whisked them out and away from London, and they were now speeding- zooming- passed fields of green and yellow, passed fields and meadows full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time with the boys watching the fields flicking passed and Cameron snoozing lightly with her hood up.

At around half past twelve there was a sudden great clattering from outside in the train corridor and the compartment door slid open with a _snap _Cameron who was just drifting off yelped and jumped to her feet in surprise. Standing in the door was a smiling dimpled old woman with wispy white hair and twinkling eyes holding on to the handle of a two tier trolley.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" She asked looking at Cameron who had the last of her equipment money suddenly burning a hole in her jean pocket. Harry, who must have been just as hungry as she was, leaped to his feet behind her. Ron's ears went pink as he went back to staring awkwardly out of the window, muttering something about sandwiches. Cameron and Harry crowded around the little old woman in the corridor with their eyes wide to explode and their mouths watering. They had never seen so many sweets all in one place, let alone have some money to pay for it. Cameron's purple eyes searched the carts for any chocolate bars, she didn't care what type, but the woman didn't have any normal chocolate. Not like Mars bars or Milkyways. Instead she had, stacked neatly with a few gaps, were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands and an assortment of other weird and wonderful sounding things. Not wanting to miss out on anything Cameron bought one of everything. Dumping her loot on her seat she noticed, with a grin on her face, that Harry had decided to do the same. Cameron frowned at her now empty money pouch, it had all come to eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts- the last of her money.

Ron stared at the two as they threw themselves back into their seats.

"Hungry are we?"

"Starving." Said Cameron and Harry together making them both laugh and blush. Harry went for a Pumpkin Pasty whilst Cameron dove immediately for a Chocolate Frog. Cameron watched, curiously, out of the corner of her eye as Ron took out a lumpy package from his shirt pocket and unwrapped it. There were four neatly cut sandwiches inside. Pulling one apart he grimaced and groaned, "She _always _forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Swap you for one of these." Said Harry offering him a pasty, "go on-"

"You don't want this." Ron said wrapping it back up with a disgusted look on his freckly face, "it's all dry. She hasn't got much time. Y'know with five of us."

"Go on, have something of ours. We don't mind sharing." Cameron said throwing a Cauldron Cake at him. Catching it he grinned gratefully at the two before unwrapping it and hungrily biting into it. The sandwiches were quickly forgotten about.

The compartment door slid open again a little while later, but it wasn't the old lady selling sweets again, this time it was three boys. Cameron immediately recognized the one standing on the right by his gloating smirk and Harry seemed to recognize the one in the middle.

"Ainsley." Muttered Cameron glaring at the boy on the right getting to her feet. Maybe she _would _get that fight she wanted after all. The boy standing next to Ainsley was pale and had blonde hair slicked back onto his head, his cold stone grey eyes narrowing.

"Is it true?" The middle boy asked, his lips drawn into a sneer as his cold grey eyes glared at everyone in the compartment, "people are saying someone saw Harry Potter on the train. Is it you?"

"Yes." Harry replied glaring at the blonde boy. Cameron wondered if this blonde boy was the one that had caused the problem for Madam Malkin. Cameron's eyes flashed from Ainsley to the other guy who looked like a fat gargoyle. Harry must have been looking at the too as the boy waved a hand dismissively at them.

"Oh, this is Goyle and Ainsley. I hear you've met Ainsley before Blondie?" The boy asked Cameron, she glared harder at him and clenched her fists. She hadn't felt any hostility when the twins had called her that, maybe it was because this boy was quickly becoming a git.

"Yeah, he's a two-faced bastard, so I'm sure you'll get along perfectly." Smirked Cameron as she watched the boys face fall.

"Why you-!" He went for his wand but Cameron was quicker, she darted forward and pinned the boy up against the corridor wall with her wand up against his throat.

"Go to attack me again!" She sneered, "I dare ya. I know more than you think."

"Malfoy!" Cried Goyle from behind them.

"But your a Mudblood." Said Ainsley glaring at Cameron, he had his wand out too.

"My blood's cleaner than yours with your filthy language! Leave me, Harry and Ron alone. Got. It?" Malfoy looked like we was two seconds away from wetting himself as he nodded vigorously. Cameron let him go but didn't lower her wand.

"You'll find out some wizarding families are much better than others Potter. And hanging around with hotheaded _Mudblood's _will poison you." He sneered, calling to Harry over Cameron's shoulder as she tensed defensively. Malfoy glared at her, shrugged his robes back onto his shoulders and stalked off down the corridor quickly followed by his henchmen.

Huffing once through her nose, she returned into the compartment and ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to calm down as she stuffed her wand back into her pocket. Both Harry and Ron were gawping open mouthed at her.

"What?" Said Cameron shrugging.

"What did you just do?!" Gasped Ron looking very apprehensive as he looked from Cameron to the door and back again.

"Nothing."

"You threatened a Malfoy! You haven't heard the last of that!"

Cameron couldn't see what she had done wrong as she went back to nibbling on a chocolate frog when something fell onto her lap.

"Hey whats this?" She asked picking it up and peering curiously at it, harry scooted over to look at it too. It was a pentagonal shaped card with the picture of an old man with a nose that was long and crooked, half moon spectacles, flowing silvery white hair that flowed seamlessly into a flowing beard and moustache. Underneath the picture, in swirly golden letters, was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So that's Dumbledore!" Said Cameron and Harry simultaneously.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of _Dumbledore _before!" Said Ron rolling his eyes, "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa- cheers." He added when Cameron threw him a still boxed frog. Cameron turned the card over and read the little summary:

'_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS_

_Considered by many as the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragons blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.' _

"Alchemy exists?" Asked Cameron surprised, turning the card back over. She and Harry gasped, to their amazement, Dumbledore's face had disappeared!

"He's gone!" Cried Harry grabbing the card and began turning the card over and over furiously looking for the old mans face.

"Well, yeah. You can't expect him to hang around all day can you." Said Ron, "He'll be back." He groaned flinging his card onto the empty seat beside him, "I've got Morgana again, I've got about six of her... Do one of you want her? You can start collecting."

Cameron declined, giving her Dumbledore to harry so he could start.

"I just eat the chocolate." She said sitting back into her seat, both she and Ron dived for the pile of chocolate frogs still left untouched.

"Y'know Ron," Mumbled Cameron through her hoodie that covered most of her face- leaving just her chin visible, "in the muggle world, people stay put in photos."

"Do they? What, they don't move _at all_?" He sounded amazed, "weird."

"Your telling me." Said Cameron giggling into her hoodie.

Quiet would have descended over the compartment if frantic whispering hadn't interrupted them.

"-But Harry Potter's in there!" It was a squeaky sounding voice, "and then there's that violent girl!"

An annoyed huff came through the door, "well how are you supposed to find your toad if you don't _ask." _And that was when the door slid open to reveal the round faced boy from the station looking absolutely terrified, he looked tearful and his lower lip was trembling. He was standing in front of a girl who had wavy brown hair and rather large front teeth.

"S-Sorry," his large brown eyes flicked fearfully from Harry to Cameron, "but h-have you s-seen a toad?"

When they shook their heads he let out a whiny wail, "Oh I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me." He looked up to the bushy haired girl as she sighed angrily.

"Are you _sure _you haven't seen it? It was a gift from his grandmother." She had a bossy sort of voice, one that made Cameron get her hackles up. She _hated _know-it-all people.

"We haven't seen it." Cameron said insistingly looking up with her large purple eyes at the girl.

"Your the one who threatened that boy aren't you?" She asked snootily raising her nose in the air slightly as she looked down at Cameron.

"He threatened first." Growled Cameron, "I was only defending my friends." She gestured with her eyes to Ron and Harry. The girls eyes landed on Ron's old wand, it was made of a light colored wood and the unicorn hair core was poking out the end.

"Have you been doing magic? Let's see then." She ordered flicking her hair slightly. Ron glowered at her.

"We wasn't but I do know one. Don't know if it'll work though. Fred and George gave it to me." He pulled Scabbers back out of his jacket pocket and raised his wand tentatively.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He prodded Scabbers with the end of his wand. Cameron's eyes widened expectantly but crinkled in sympathy when nothing happened. Scabbers just stayed grey, fat and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a _real _spell?" Asked the girl, "it's not very good is it? I've tried only simple ones myself and they have all worked for me. Nobody in my family is magic, like you." She said looking at Cameron who huffed under her gaze, "It was _ever _such a surprise when I got my letter, I was ever so pleased, of course- who wouldn't be? I mean, it's the best school in the _world _for learning magic. I've learned all our course books already, I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are you?" She said this all very fast, Cameron gave a little smile- reminded yet again of Astrid. Harry looked at Ron, seemingly relieved that someone else hadn't bothered to read the school books. Cameron thought this would be the wrong time to tell them she had learned them all as well.

"I'm Cameron Heimili." Cameron said pulling her hood over her head again and snuggling down into her seat, desperately trying to get a little bit of sleep time in before they reached the school, and trying to ignore the geeky girl now perched on the seat in front of her.

"Ron Weasley." Cameron heard Ron mutter nervously.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Are you really?" Said Hermione surprised, "I know _all _about you, of course-"

"Because _that's _not stalker-ish at all." Grumbled Cameron receiving loud laughs from Harry and Ron and an indignant sound from Hermione.

"Did you know your in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century?"

"A-Am I?" Asked Harry, sounding dazed.

Cameron rolled her shut eyes, "Hermione, I know your trying to be sociable. But can't you see your overloading the poor Dark Wizard hunter? He needs his space y'know." She smirked.

"You are very rude you know." said Hermione haughtily.

"It's OK Hermione. She doesn't mean anything by it." Giggled a voice. It was soft and velvety and made Cameron gasp in surprise and her heart leap into her throat. Throwing her hood off she stared up at a second girl standing in the door in her school robes already.

"E-Elsa?!" Cameron gasped. The girl smiled amusedly down at her.

"Hi Cameron. I had a feeling you might be the _violent _girl in this compartment." She giggled.

"H-How did you know I was even here?" Cameron asked standing to her feet.

"My fathers a School Governor." Elsa said simply.

"So your a witch huh?" Asked Cameron grinning mischievously at the girl she thought she would never see again, a strange feeling slipping throughout her body as she looked into Elsa's arctic blue eyes.

"Says you." Elsa quipped back.

"You two know each other?" Asked Hermione looking as gobsmacked as Harry and Ron did.

"Yeah, we met at an ice rink a few weeks ago. Hit it off didn't we?" Sniggered Cameron getting a blush from Elsa.

"Yes, until you ran my mother over." She laughed.

"That was an accident!" Cameron cried, "how is she by the way? And Anna?"

"They're fine thank you."

Hermione suddenly jumped to her feet, a strange dark look on her face as she glared at Cameron.

"We had better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change. I expect we'll be there soon." She said snobbishly with a flick of her bushy hair, "are you coming Elsa?"

"No, sorry Hermione, Neville. But I haven't seen Cameron for a while."

Hermione sniffed before stalking away, the boy nodded understandingly before shuffling after Hermione.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it." Grumbled Ron. He threw his wand into his trunk moodily, "Stupid spell. Bet Fred and George new it was a dud."

Elsa giggled, hiding her mouth behind her hand as she perched herself on Cameron's knees- much to everyone's surprise. Cameron nearly fainted, her face was so red it nearly blended into their red seats.

"What house are your brothers in?" Asked Harry trying to ignore the look of complete heated desperation on Cameron's face as Elsa sat innocently on her knees.

"Gryffindor," said Ron gloom beginning to settle onto him again, "mum and dad were in it too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I reckon Ravenclaw's not too bad-"

"My mother was in Ravenclaw." Elsa said smiling at him, "it's better than people say."

"Oh...well- there you go. But imagine if they put me in Slytherin!"

"That's the house Vol-" Cameron felt Elsa shudder, "I mean You-Know-Who was in?" Harry was saying.

"Yeah," said Ron flopping back into his seat looking depressed.

"Y'know," Cameron said after a while- her blush only _just _subsiding, "the ends of Scabbers' whiskers look a little lighter." Ron grinned gratefully at her, her attempt to cheer him up hadn't gone unnoticed by the redhead. With a bored expression Cameron grabbed her untouched box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean, Elsa watched her out the corner of her eye. Cameron opened the box whilst Ron told Harry what his brothers were doing since they left Hogwarts and popped a grey-ish bean into her mouth.

"Ah!" Cameron yelped spitting the sweet onto the floor of their compartment before trying to brush the horrible taste off her tongue. Elsa and Ron laughed loudly, Harry was watching horrified whilst Cameron glared at her laughing friends back; her tongue still sticking out.

"Bertie Bott's?" Ron asked glancing from the half eaten sweet sticking to the floor to the open box beside her. Cameron nodded crossing her arms and glaring into Elsa's back, sulking like a child.

"It was a grey one." Said Elsa giggling.

"Grey? Oh, those one's are pepper flavored." Said Ron reaching across the small area and grabbed the box helping himself to a bean.

"You'll want to be careful, when they say every flavor, they _mean _every flavor. Y'know you get the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade. But you can also get spinach, liver and tripe. George reckons he got a bogey flavored one once!" He eyed the little sweet in his hand suspiciously before biting carefully into a corner.

"Bleaaargh- see?" He grimaced showing Cameron the sickly green half eaten sweet, "sprouts."


	6. The Sorting Ceremony

**Snow Comes To Hogwarts chapter 6 - The Sorting Ceremony**

**Sorry to have kept you waiting for so bloody long but finally I'm updating, yay! *Fanfare* Enjoy:**

* * *

They had a good time eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Cameron and Elsa got toast, coconut, baked beans, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardines and Elsa was even brave enough to nibble the end of a bright red one which turned out to be Jalapeno flavoured. It was safe to say steam practically spilled from the other blonde's ears as she glugged down some iced Pumpkin juice. Cameron laughed loudly, glad to finally have revenge for Elsa laughing at her earlier.

"That's karma that is." Said Cameron giggling, getting a playful slap on the arm from Elsa.

The countryside was now flying past them, the fields and meadows were now becoming steadily wilder and wilder, the neat fields had gone to be replaced with woods, twisting rivers and dark green rolling hills.

"Did you hear about Gringotts?" Asked Elsa who was still sitting on Cameron's lap, both girls now fully comfortable with the sudden expression of affection displayed by Elsa.

"No," said Cameron, "but then I didn't get to go in there. Tonks said Dumbledore dipped into the school funds for me to get my stuff. So there was no reason for me to go anywhere near Gringotts."

"It's all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you guys get the Daily Prophet do you?" Elsa asked with a grimace looking from Harry to Cameron, "someone tried to rob a high security vault."

Harry's face fell as he stared at Elsa.

"What happened to them? One of the goblins told me that they check for robbers once every ten years, so if they get caught they'll die before anyone comes to get them."

_Whoa, goblins are ruthless. _Cameron was glad she didn't have to go to Gringotts.

"Nothing happened to them. That's why it's such big news." Said Ron, "They haven't been caught. My dad says it must have been a powerful Dark Wizard to get round Gringotts but they didn't take anything." Ron frowned in confusion at the thought, so did Cameron. What was the point in breaking in to somewhere and not take anything? Cameron reckoned that with the decent amount of valuables in Gringotts _something _must have been worth stealing.

"Everybody gets scared when something like this happens, though usually in the last ten years they've been caught," Elsa continued, "in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

Cameron flipped and turned the news over in her mind, she was beginning to get a very cold feeling, the feeling of her _talent _whenever You-Know-Who was mentioned. She glanced to Harry who seemed to be in deep thought too.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron suddenly asked Elsa. Cameron remembered the shop selling loads of brooms and Quidditch stuff back in Diagon Alley, she was very interested in this sport though she had forgotten to ask Tonks about it even though her friend had mentioned it.

"The Nordic team. My family comes from Norway." Explained Elsa blushing slightly under Ron's gaze as Cameron shifted her legs underneath her, "my favourite is Olaf Anderson, the Chaser." Ron scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"But you live in England."

"Well England aren't much better so what difference does it make?" Snapped Elsa glaring at Ron as if daring him to say anything else about her team.

"Who're your team? I bet with how you put mine down your teams really good. Winners of any Quidditch Cups?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ron's blush came back in full force, right up to his ears as he awkwardly looked away from Elsa, "the Chudley Canons."

Elsa laughed, "The Chudley Canons? They last won the League Cup in 1892 didn't they?"

Cameron glared at Elsa from behind and poked her painfully in the back, "your being spiteful." Cameron hissed at her. Elsa's face fell as she looked from Cameron to Ron who was looking out of the window looking like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Ron." She said sighing, "I didn't mean it. Sometimes Quidditch brings out the worst in me."

"That's OK." Said Ron giving her a small smile which she gladly returned.

"Friends?" She asked, her smile widening. Ron nodded quickly followed by Harry and Cameron.

The door slid open and Hermione was back, with a surprised scowl on her face when she saw Elsa sitting on Cameron's lap.

"Can we help you with something?" Asked Harry looking round Elsa.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on. I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there."

"OK." Replied Cameron as Elsa slipped off her lap receiving a quizzical look from Hermione which she replied to with a shrug.

"I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridor. I had thought _you _were one of them." Hermione said in a sniffy voice looking down her nose at Cameron.

"How could I when I've had this lump sitting on me all afternoon." Said Cameron grinning as she nudged Elsa receiving a shocked but snickering gasp from Elsa.

"Yeah, Cameron's not as bad as you think she is." Said Ron getting to his feet too and reaching for his trunk, "d'you mind leaving whilst we change?" He added.

Hermione huffed and quickly left the compartment. _Brown noser,_ Cameron couldn't help but think as she glared after the girl. Cameron had to face the compartment door so she, Harry and Ron could change in relative privacy. Elsa was sitting in Cameron's seat with a massive blush and her face in her hands, so she didn't see anything she wasn't supposed to see. Cameron took off her hoodie and threw it to Elsa, making sure it hit her playfully in the face. Elsa glared playfully at her, scrunching her nose cutely at her as Cameron pulled on her robes, she had taken the initiative to sew in some silk-like material into the inside of her robes that was silver and had blue and white snowflakes bordering the lining of her robes. She thought it made her look snazzy, sod anyone who thought otherwise. Cameron stumbled slightly as the train began to slow down. Ron's robes were a bit short for him, Cameron could see his trainers underneath them. Harry, Ron and Elsa complimented Cameron on her handiwork with her robe linings.

A voice suddenly echoed throughout the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." Cameron gulped as her stomach lurched, both Ron and Elsa looked pale under their freckles. Cameron and Harry crammed their pockets with the last of their sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

"Cameron!" Squeaked Elsa reaching out her hand, frightened she would get pulled away from her friends. Cameron took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly as the four of them shoved their way through the crowd.

The train finally stopped. People pushed their ways towards the doors and out onto a tiny platform. It was drizzling lightly now and it was pitch black though Cameron could just make out mountains against the black sky. Cameron saw Harry and Ron shiver in the night air, _wusses- it's not that cold_, she grinned rolling her eyes. A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and a familiar voice came floating with it.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Alright there Harry? Cam'ron?"

Cameron's grin widened when Hagrid's big hairy face loomed at them in the flickering light from his lantern, above the sea of heads. Cameron grinned at Elsa who was gawking at Hagrid, her blue eyes wide and mouth hanging limply open.

"C'mon now! Follow me- any more firs' years?! Mind yeh step now! Firs' years this way!" Slipping and stumbling in the dark on the cold slippery floor, they followed Hagrid down a steep narrow path, weeds and plants grabbing at their hems and ankles as they past. Elsa yelped and grabbed at Cameron's arm when a thistle got caught on her robes. It was so dark on either side of the path that Cameron decided that there must have been thick trees a few meters away from them as the traipsed along the dirt path. Nobody spoke much. Neville; the boy whose toad kept running away, sniffed and Elsa yelped and squeaked in fright once or twice.

"Alrigh' yeh all get yeh firs' look o' 'Ogwarts in a sec." Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend 'ere."

There was a loud "Ooooh!" That chorused around the first years when they came to a stop. The narrow path had suddenly opened up on to the edge of a large black depth-less lake. Sat atop a high mountain on the opposite side to them, with its vast number of windows sparkling with the reflection of the starry night sky, was a large castle with countless turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Called Hagrid pointing a large fat finger to a small fleet of row boats sitting, bobbing in the black water by the shore. Cameron and Elsa followed Harry and Ron into a boat, Elsa sat so close to Cameron that their knees kept brushing together making them both blush. Next to them, Hermione clambered into a boat with Neville and two other girls, giving Cameron and Elsa a dirty look.

"Ev'ryone in?" Shouted Hagrid, who had an entire boat to himself, the little hum of talking ceased immediately.

"Right then- FORWARD!"

The little troupe of boats jerked out onto the water as if pulled by invisible ropes, gliding across the lake that looked more like a mirror than a lake as it reflected the stars back at them. Elsa smiled at Cameron, who was watching her with a goofy faraway look, as she delicately put her hand into the water and watched as her hand rippled through the water. Everyone was silent, too busy staring up at the castle that was slowly getting closer and closer. It towered over them like a giant mountain as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it was perched.

"Mind yer 'eads!" Yelled Hagrid as the first row of boats reached the cliff-side; they all bowed their heads and the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a large opening in the cliff face. Cameron yelped and shuddered as a strand ivy dripped ice cold water down her back. Elsa giggled quietly, Cameron blushed deeper. They continued to be carried along a dark craggy tunnel, it must have been taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached an underground harbour complete with a wooden dock on which to dismount their boats.

"'Ey, you there! Tha' your toad?!" Said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people clambered, slipping and sliding, out of them. One girl with bright frizzy out of control red hair, fell face first out of her boat. A silvery haired boy with bright blue eyes laughed and helped her to her feet.

"Trevor!" Cried Neville reminding Cameron of Mrs. Weasley as he threw his arms in the air before holding them out to take the toad from Hagrid.

"See I told you he'd turn up." Elsa smiled touching Neville's arm reassuringly making the round faced boy smile. Hagrid then led them from the docks onto rocks and pebbles and up a passageway in the rocks, everyone racing each other so they didn't fall behind and lose sight of Hagrid's lantern. They finally popped out onto smooth damp grass right in front of the castle's shadow. Hagrid marched them towards the castle and a flight of steps and crowded around a huge oak front door.

"Ev'ryone 'ere? You still go' yeh toad kid?" Neville nodded vigorously as Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and pounded three times on the thick castle door.

The doors immediately swung open with a loud creak. A tall brunette woman with greying bits wearing emerald green robes stood there. Her hair was drawn into a tight bun underneath her pointed but bent hat, she had tiny spectacles perched on the bridge of her nose and stern blue eyes that were swiftly analysing each and every face that stared nervously up at her. Her eyebrows were arched upwards in a displeased but surprised expression, Cameron wondered if her face had been frozen like that, and she had deep set forehead wrinkles and high cheek bones. Cameron found herself thinking that this woman might have been nice looking when she was younger. She was stern faced and one to definitely _not _cross in a dark alleyway.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Said Hagrid. _So that's the person who wrote to me, _Cameron thought as once again the woman's stern gaze swept across their little group.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I shall take them from here." She then pulled the doors wide, Cameron and everyone else got their first look of the entrance hall. It was so large that Cameron could swear they could fit Kensington hotel in it at least four times over! The stone walls were lit with real flaming torches like the ones Cameron had seen in old or fantasy movies with Astrid. The ceiling was too high to properly make out but she could just about see intricate swirly patterns, and the marble staircase that was facing them led to upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall through the entrance hall and into a smaller room. Cameron could hear the buzz of hundreds and hundreds of voices coming from through the door to their right, the rest of the school must already be here. Cameron noticed Elsa giving the same door a petrified look. They crowded into the smaller chamber, standing rather closely together than they would usually have liked, especially when Cameron had been sandwiched between Elsa and Goyle with Ainsley behind her, smirking down her neck. She shuddered at his breath and fought heavily with herself not to turn around and sock him in his ugly mug. She would have done too, if Professor McGonagall wasn't in there with them, standing by the door.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she announced. "The start-of-term banquet will begin momentarily, but before you take your places in the Great Hall, there is a tradition that must be addressed first. You must be sorted into your houses." She explained, Cameron and Harry glanced at each other curiously, "The Sorting is a _very _important ceremony here at Hogwarts, because your house will be like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards."

"Excluding Slytherin." Mumbled Cameron to Elsa who had to fight back a fit of giggles.

"While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points, break rules and you will lose points."

"Unlucky Cameron." Elsa said snickering behind her hand whilst eyeing Professor McGonagall, her blue eyes sparkling mischievously. Cameron screwed up her nose jovially.

"At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes your family. The Sorting ceremony will take place in a few moments. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can." her eyes settled on Ron whose collar was upturned and his robe hems that were covered in mud before flicking over to Neville who Cameron just now noticed had his cloak fastened under his left ear. Cameron saw, with a smirk on her face, Harry trying to smooth down his out-of-control hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you." Said Professor McGonagall with pursed lips, "please wait quietly." And she left with a swish of her emerald green cloak. Cameron swallowed nervously, her tongue was getting stuck to the roof of her mouth.

"H-How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron shrugged, pulling a face, "some sort of test I think. Fred told me it hurts a lot, but I think he was only joking." He suddenly paled, "I hope."

Cameron's heart jolted painfully in her chest and attempted to beat its way out of her chest. She knew basic spells, sure- but nothing test level. What on Earth were they expecting them to do? No one was daring to speak, except for- Cameron rolled her eyes at the ceiling, _does she _ever _shut up?! _Hermione Granger was whispering very fast, to Neville who was desperately trying to keep with her, about all of the spells she had learned and whether they would be enough. Cameron tried to block out the annoying girl, she had never felt so nervous in all her life. Even when she had to bring her first school report home saying she had managed to freeze her teacher's tea and then freeze her teachers' bottom to her chair. Cameron jumped, almost to the high ceiling, when Elsa placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Its fine," she whispered smiling at Cameron, "my mum and dad told me how they do it. They put a hat on your head and the hat decides where you go."

Cameron's heart began to slow its panicked beating and her breathing returned to normal.

"R-Really?" She whispered huffing in relief.

"Yes." Elsa said smiling. Her face seemed to glow and her hair, in the braid she had it in when they first met seemed to shimmer beautifully in the dim light of the chamber.

When Cameron and Harry had calmed down and the noise in the room subsiding (Hermione finally running out of things to say) someone let out a shrill scream.

"Geez!" Yelped Cameron in fear.

"What the-?" Harry had gasped. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall bringing a dip in temperature with them- Cameron was positive it wasn't her. Elsa whimpered next to her. They were pearly white and ever so slightly transparent, not what Cameron had come to know of ghosts. They glided across the room, gliding across the room talking amongst one another, hardly noticing the first years who were watching astounded at the sudden appearance of ghosts. Cameron noticed, with a dipped eyebrow, that they were arguing. A fat monk was talking, "Well, forgive and _forget _I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"Dear Friar! Haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights said, "He gives us _all _a bad name. You know he's not really a ghost- I say!" he said with a very English accent, "what are you all doing here?"

He looked around the surprised group of students with the same expression they were staring at him with. Nobody answered.

"New students!" Said the Fat Friar beaming around at them all, "about to be Sorted I expect?"

A few people nodded silently, too scared to speak.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" Said the Friar, "that was my old house you know."

Two claps resounded around the room, "move along now. The Sorting ceremony is about to start." It was Professor McGonagall. One by one the ghosts bade their goodbyes and disappeared through the opposite wall.

"Form a line." Professor McGonagall with an aloof expression on her aged face, "and follow me." As Professor McGonagall led them back through the entrance hall Cameron felt strange, like her legs had turned to lead and her stomach had turned to snakes, Cameron got into line with Elsa in front and Harry behind, Professor McGonagall led them through a large pair of double doors and into the Great Hall. Cameron could never imagine such a strange and amazing place, even in her wildest dreams. The large room was lit but thousands of lit floating candles over for long dark wood tables, where the rest of the students were sitting watching them curiously and expectantly as they were led by the Professor down the middle of the tables. The tables were laid with glittering silver plates and goblets. At the head of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting looking just as curious and expectant as the students. Professor McGonagall led the first years up to the table, so they came to a halt in a line facing the students with the teachers behind them. Cameron hated being stared at, and there was a lot of people staring at her, hundreds of faces looking at them like pale lanterns in the flickering orange light of the floating candles. Dotted around the room were the translucent faces of the ghosts they had met barely five minutes ago. Cameron noticed Harry was staring up at the ceiling, Cameron looked up too and gasped. It was velvety black and dotted with stars like the sky outside. They both heard Hermione whisper, Cameron rolled her eyes- internally groaning, was there _anything _that girl didn't know?

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." _Of course not_, Cameron mentally face palmed, she had read that book too, how could she have forgotten that? She had found it just as amazing then. Her head snapped up when she heard whispering.

"D'you see that girl? See her eyes? No one naturally has purple eyes. Something's up with her." Cameron's eyes narrowed. The whispering stopped when Professor McGonagall put a four legged stool in front of the first years with a snap that echoed loudly round the silent hall. On top of the stool she placed a ragged hat. It was patched and frayed very, very old and extremely dirty. Cameron blinked, maybe they had to try and pull a rabbit from it or something.

"So we've just got to try on the hat?" Cameron heard Ron whisper to Harry, she sniggered at the relief in his voice, "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling trolls." Harry smiled weakly at him. Cameron thought that trying on an old hat was far better than what she and Harry probably thought they would make them do, like battle a dragon or something. Trying on the hat seemed a doddle to Cameron, though she did wish that they didn't have to do it front of the rest of the school, what if she messed up or something? They were already laughing and muttering about her because of her eyes, she didn't need to give them something else to mutter about. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long scroll of parchment.

"When I call you name, you will place the hat on your head. And you will be sorted into you houses." She said looking up and down the line of trembling first years.

"Abbott, Hannah."

Hannah was a pink faced girl with strawberry blonde pigtails, she stumbled out of the line, put the hat on, some people sniggered when it fell over her eyes, and she sat down. There was a moment's pause-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Cried the hat.

The table on the far right cheered and clapped loudly as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Cameron saw the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Arendelle, Elsa." Elsa stepped nervously forward. Cameron watched as all of the boys in the room began drooling as she made her way over to place the hat delicately over her head. Cameron seriously wanted to jinx them all for staring at her friend.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table next to the table with black and green uniformed students exploded with cheers; Cameron could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling and wolf whistling. Cameron gave a little giggle as she watched them greet a bashful looking Elsa.

"Bones, Susan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted for a second time and Susan scuttled off to sit with Hannah, both whispering excitedly.

"Boot, Terry."

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table to Gryffindor's left clapped this time and several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he sat down.

"Brockhurst, Mandy," went to Ravenclaw and, "Brown, Lavender," went to Gryffindor too.

"Bullstrode, Millicent," became the first Slytherin. Cameron found herself thinking that the Slytherins looked like an unpleasant looking lot, though she wasn't sure if it was because of all the bad press they had. Probably not.

"Rapunzel, Coenen." A curvy brunette with a messy pixie cut stepped forward.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Aaron, Dokkenson." Was a small weedy boy with a flop of mussy brown hair.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"DunBroch, Merida." Cameron's head snapped up, _that's the name of my penpal!_ She was the frizzy haired redhead who fell out of the boat earlier. She trumped over to the stool and shoved the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Och! Aw'right!" She cried in a heavy Scottish accent, celebrating, punching a fist into the air as she made her way over to sit next to Elsa.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin." Was also a Hufflepuff.

"Frost, Jack."

"SLYTHERIN!" He was the silvery haired boy who helped Merida after falling flat on her face. _Funny, _thought Cameron as she watched him move over to the table farthest on the left, _he doesn't look like a Slytherin. _

Sometimes, Cameron was quickly noticing, that the hat shouted out a house almost at once, whilst other times it took a little while to make a decision. "Finnigan, Seamus," a sandy haired boy who was standing next to Harry in line had also just become a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione." Cameron watched amusedly as Hermione shot passed her and eagerly rammed the hat on her head, it was barely there for five seconds before it hollered:  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Cameron heard Ron groan and slouch defeatedly. Cameron sniggered, all of his family were Gryffindor's so it was probable that's what he was going to be too. Harry was trembling beside her, he was obviously thinking up some story that meant he had been wrongly chosen or something and wasn't actually a wizard.

"Heimili, Cameron." Cameron gulped as she shakily made her way towards the stool. Her legs suddenly turned to jelly and the stool looked like it was getting further away rather than closer. The hat was rough in her hands as she nervously sat on the stool and placed it over her head. It flopped down over her eyes, she was now staring at the tattered and frayed insides of the hat.

"Hmm," Said a small voice in his ear making Cameron jump in surprise, "well you certainly don't see that every day. But to have _two _in one night, it's amazing. Like I said to them, you would do well to be in Slytherin." The voice said, "You've got plenty of courage, power. A lot of power. A mind as sharp as anything too."

Cameron's heart sank, "Please." she thought desperately, "anything but Slytherin. I don't want to be in Slytherin."

"Don't want to be in Slytherin?" The hat asked, "Many a great wizard has come from Slytherin."

"Yeah, and most of them have ended up with You-Know-Who."

"Such a sharp mind. If not Slytherin, then it must be- GRYFFINDOR!" Cameron heard the hat scream the last word. She took off the hat and shakily made her way over to the Gryffindor table. The table was ablaze with people clapping and cheering, some Gryffindor students were cheering that they "got the strange one!" Cameron immediately recognized their voice, the twins grinned at her.

"Hey Blondie!" Grinned Fred. She quickly settled next to Merida, grinning passed her to Elsa and gave her a high five. Elsa squealed in delight. Hermione huffed, looking away with a glare on her face. When Neville Longbottom was called, he tripped over his own large feet, falling flat on his face. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville but when it finally shouted, "GRYFFINOR!" The poor boy ran off to the table still wearing the hat and had to jog back, amid roars of laughter, most of which came from the Slytherins, to give it to "MacDougal, Morag," who went to Slytherin.

Cameron watched in disgust as Malfoy swaggered forward, a look of superiority on his face, the hat barely touched the horrid hairs on his head when it screeched, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his gargoyle of a friend, Goyle, giving Ainsley a look as he passed the boy. It was like e was threatening Ainsley as he passed, to make sure he got into Slytherin. There weren't many people left now. "Moon", "Nott", "Parkinson" and a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil", one went to join Cameron and the others on the Gryffindor table whilst the other reluctantly joined the Ravenclaw table. After the Patil sisters it was "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then-

"Potter, Harry."

Like Cameron had expected, the room exploded with whispers like a wave washing over the beach, sounding like curious snakes and hissing fires all over the hall. Some people even stood up to get a better look at him as he dropped the hat over his head. The pause was long and the silence was deafening, each house wanting the famous Harry Potter in their house. It took the hat a full agonizing five minutes before it finally screamed; "GRYFFINDOR!" Relief washed over Cameron as she clapped and cheered with the rest of her house as Harry made his way, beaming giddily, over to them and plonked himself next to Cameron who clapped him on the back, before he got pulled into shaking hands with just about everyone who could reach. Even a sixth year student came running down the table just to shake his hand while the twins chanted, "We got Potter! "We got Potter!" He was getting the loudest and longest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect kept coming back to shake his hand. Harry had sat down opposite the ghost who wore the ruff and tights that they had met earlier. He reached over the table, well more like drifted slightly through it, and patted Harry on the arm before turning to Cameron and doing the same to her. It was like someone had dunked her in an ice cold bucket of water that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand painfully on end. Cameron followed Harry's stare up at the High Table and saw with amusement that Hagrid was giving Harry a thumbs up before noticing she was looking and giving her a quick wave. Cameron's eyes drifted along the table to rest on the man sitting beside an empty seat Cameron assumed was McGonagall's. She immediately recognized him from the card from her chocolate frog and pointed him out to Harry. Dumbledore's silvery white hair was the only thing brighter than the ghosts transparent glow, it was even brighter than hers or Elsa's hair that was glowing brightly in the candle light. Only four people were left now. A black haired girl, a blonde haired boy, Ainsley and Ron who was glaring at Ainsley out of the corner of his eye.

"Turpin, Lisa," became the last Ravenclaw. And then McGonagall called out Ron, Cameron noticed Harry cross his fingers under the table making her smile.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed. Cameron clapped loudly with Harry, the two were clapping the loudest as Ron collapsed into the space next to Harry.

"Well done Ron, fantastic- absolutely fantastic." Said Percy pompously across the table as Ainsley was announced a Slytherin. Cameron couldn't care less, she was still quietly congratulating Ron on being the sixth Weasley to be a Gryffindor.

"Zabini, Blaise." The last boy, was a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and waited patiently, looking expectantly at the hat. The hat twitched and the rim near the brim opened wide like a mouth and it began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowler's black,_

_Your top hats sleep and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to me._

_You might belong to Gryffindor._

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might be in Hufflepuff._

_Where they are just and loyal._

_Those patient Hufflepuff are true and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the tables before going still again. Putting her rolled up scroll under her arm, Professor McGonagall picked up both the stool and the Sorting Hat and took them away. Cameron looked down at her plate, suddenly so hungry in was hurting. Those chocolate frogs and Pumpkin pasties seemed hours and hours ago. Albus Dumbledore got to his feet and a hush fell over the room once again as everyone's attention was drawn to the old man. He was smiling widely at them, as if seeing them all had been his life's wish.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Now, before we begin our magnificent feast I have a few words. And here they are; Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment and Tweak!

"Thank you!" He sat back down, still wearing his large smile, everyone was clapping and cheering, though Cameron didn't know what to think. She glanced at Harry who looked as though he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Cameron giggled seeing the look on his face.

"Bit mad isn't he?" He asked Cameron who giggled violently, hiding it behind both hands.

"Yeah, a little bit probably." Said Cameron snickering, her eyes twinkling as she glanced at Elsa who smiled too.

"Mad?" Said Percy overhearing their conversation, "certainly not! He's a genius" best wizard in the world!" he paused, "well, maybe he is a _bit _mad. Anyone for potatoes?" He asked. Cameron's mouth fell open. The empty dishes in front of her were now filled and piled with food. She, never in her entire life, had seen so much food, so many things she liked to eat but could never get. All on one table! Roast beef, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, roast chicken, chips, Yorkshire puddings, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and for some reason, Cameron caught Harry's eyes, Peppermint Humbugs.

Cameron's hands shot forward and she piled as much food onto her plate as she could possibly reach, occasionally asking Elsa to pass food that was just out of reach to her. All of the food was delicious.

"That looks so good." Said the ghost in the ruff with a sad break in his voice, sadly watching Harry and Cameron eat. Cameron with a forkful of sausage paused on its way to her mouth as she looked at the ghost.

"Can't you-?" She began to ask but the ghost cut in.

"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it." He suddenly got a surprised expression on his face, "I don't believe I've introduced myself, how rude of me. I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsey-Porpington at your service. I am the resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" Cried Ron suddenly, pointing a chicken drumstick at him and spraying Yorkshire pudding all over his plate.

"Disgusting." Cameron heard Hermione whisper as she glared at her plate.

"Your Nearly Headless Nick! My brothers told me about you!"

Hermione frowned, "Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" She asked tilting her head slightly at the question.

Sir Nicholas was looking very annoyed, his chat with the new first years wasn't exactly going the way he had wanted, he puffed out his chest indignantly.

"I would prefer if you called me Sir Nicholas de Mimsey-Porpington, or at least Sir Nicholas. And in answer to your question young lady, quite like this." He said irritably, seizing the lobe of his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung clean off his neck and fell comfortably on his shoulder like on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him but had done a very shoddy job in Cameron's opinion, as she looked at the gruesome silver and grey image. Hermione had squeaked in surprise and disgust whilst Elsa jumped at the sudden action and nearly fell off the bench. Merida and Cameron had to help her back onto the bench, she was blushing and thanking them like crazy.

"So," Cameron turned her attention to the redhead sitting next to her, "you Merida DunBroch?" Cameron asked.

"Aye, who's askin'?" She asked shoving some food into her mouth, her blue eyes looking Cameron over.

"Your penpal." Said Cameron and laughed when Merida's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Really?" She asked, "Ah didn't realize yeh were a witch." she said reaching for her pumpkin juice.

"Neither did I till, like, a month ago." Cameron said and explained all about her letter and her trip to Diagon Alley with her sister and Tonks.

"Ah live in Scotland aye? And ah _still _had teh travel teh London teh get the train. Crazy righ?" She asked.

Cameron nodded.

"So d'yeh follow Quidditch?" Merida asked, "Ah'm hopin' teh get inteh the Gryffindor team next year. Ah support the Scottish team."

"No, I don't follow Quidditch yet. But I do plan to, it sounds amazing." Said Cameron catching Elsa's eyes from behind Merida.

"Speaking of Quidditch," said Sir Nicholas, "I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindor have never gone so long without winning. Six years in a row the Slytherins have had the cup. Six years! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable- he's the Slytherin ghost by the way." He added seeing a lost look on the first year's faces. Cameron, with the rest in their conversation, looked over to the Slytherin table and saw a horrible looking ghost with a blank staring eyes, a gaunt twisted face and goatee and robes splashed with silvery shining blood. Cameron smirked triumphantly when she saw Ainsley and Malfoy sitting either side of him, Cameron was pleased to see they didn't look too happy about the seating arrangements.

"How'd he get covered in blood anyway?" Asked Seamus, the sandy haired boy who had an Irish accent.

"You know, I've never asked." Said Sir Nicholas delicately. Cameron could immediately tell he was lying.

When everyone had eaten their fill the leftover food faded like an old movie from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean. A second later desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavour Cameron could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, rice pudding...

As Cameron reached for a pile of chocolate, her hand colliding with Elsa's- both grinned and blushed at each other, the conversation turned to their families.

"I'm half-an'-half," Seamus was saying. "Me dad's a muggle. Me mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." The little area burst into laughter.

"How about you, Neville?" Ron said to Neville who was sitting next to Seamus.

"W-Well, my Gran brought me up and she's a witch." Said Neville, Cameron was trying to disappear into the woodwork of the bench beneath her, she didn't particularly want to talk about families.

"But my family thought I was all-muggle for ages. My great uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off guard and force some magic out of me- he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned. But nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my great auntie Enid offered him a meringue, he accidentally let go. But I bounced- bounced all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. You should have seen their faces when I got the letter- they thought I might not have enough magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he asked my Gran to buy me my toad."

Next to her Elsa and Merida were talking about Quidditch, Elsa was telling Merida about the time she had to practice in the snow after a freak storm. Opposite her, Hermione and Percy were discussing lessons, ("I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn. I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know- turning something into something else...")

_Of course he's going to know Hermione" _Cameron thought annoyed, rolling her eyes at the bookworm, _he's a fifth year. _Cameron was beginning to feel very pleasantly stuffed and suddenly sleepy, looked up at the High Table. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. A teacher in dark blue and purple flowing robes and a turban was talking to a teacher with shoulder length black greasy hair, a long hooked nose and horrible sallow skin. Harry suddenly let out a pained gasp and clamped his hands to his head.

"Harry?" Asked Cameron hovering a hand over his shoulder, debating whether to put it down or not, "you OK?"

"What's the matter? Is Harry ill?" Asked Percy rising to his feet.

"N-No. I'm fine." His pained expression quickly relaxed as he glanced back up at the High Table, to the teacher with the black hair and sallow skin.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked Percy whilst keeping his gaze on the High Table.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already do you?" Said Percy surprised.

"Yes I met him in the Leaky Cauldron when I went to get my stuff."

"No wonder he's looking so nervous," Percy continued grimacing as he too, looked up at the teachers, "That's Professor Snape, he's the Potions master. But he doesn't want that job. Everybody knows it's Quirrell's job he wants. He knows a lot about the Dark Arts, an awful amount."

At last, after what seemed a hundred hours to Cameron, the desserts vanished too, and Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet again. The hall immediately fell silent.

"Ahem- just a few announcements before we all retire to bed. First years should know that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to _all _pupils. A few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Cameron grinned slyly when Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked, by the caretaker Mr Filch, to remind you all that no magic is allowed between classes in the corridors." This time his twinkling eyes rested on Cameron, who began to sweat and panic under his gaze. How could have he known about her threatening Malfoy?

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you this year, the third-floor corridor is out of bounds to those who do not wish to suffer a most painful death." Cameron laughed, along with Harry- but they were a couple of the few that did.

"He's serious?" Cameron squeaked looking at Percy for an answer.

"Must be," he replied frowning up at Dumbledore, "though I would have expected to give a reason or at least tell us prefects."

"And now, before we all head off to bed, let us sing the school song!" Cried Dumbledore. Cameron noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become fixed, sniggering she pointed it out to Merida and Elsa both of who giggled too.

Dumbledore gave his wand a jerking flick and a long golden ribbon shot out of the end of it, and rose high above the tables twisting and turning into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

Cameron decided to pick 'Aha!' by Imogen Heap as the school bellowed:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please, _

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everyone finished at different times, Cameron blushing and feeling very silly for singing at all, despite the fact she could actually sing. At last only the Weasley twins were left singing the song to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted the last few lines with his wand, making Cameron, Merida and Elsa giggle again, and when the twins had finished, he was one of the ones who clapped the loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Cameron sighed, _Guess I'll just have to ask him tomorrow. _Looking at the floor she began to follow all of the other Gryffindor's from the hall when she was called back by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Heimili! Oh, Miss Heimili!" She called over the swarming sea of heads. Cameron stopped, along with Elsa and Merida.

"Go ahead you guys, I'll find my way." She grimaced, "I hope."

Elsa and Merida nodded before following after everyone else. Professor McGonagall caught up with Cameron.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you." She said. Cameron looked up to the High Table, where Dumbledore was still sitting with his head resting on his hands as he rested his elbows on the table, his sparkling eyes watching her.

"O-OK." Cameron said, unsure of why he wanted to see her, confusion swirled around her tired mind as she followed Professor McGonagall back up the hall and round the back of the High Table, smiling at Hagrid as she passed him.

"Miss Heimili," Greeted Dumbledore rising to his feet as she neared him and offered his wizened hand, "its very nice to meet you." He smiled.

"Th-thank you sir. It's very nice to meet you too." Cameron reciprocated, smiling awkwardly up at him.

"Now, I do believe you have something on your mind that you would like to ask me." He said, his eyes felt as if, to Cameron that they were seeing right through her how did he know that? How was that possible?  
"I, um- y-yes sir. I was wondering if my little sister can come and live here with me, sir. You see my mother died when she was born and my father doesn't look after her very well. It was me who used to look after her, and now I'm here. I'm very worried for her." Said Cameron, tears were welling in her eyes and her voice was rising with the sadness that was bloating out in her chest.

"Unfortunately, my dear girl. She cannot come here, she is not of age. However, I do believe you are familiar with Miss Arendelle and her family?" He asked, his head was slightly bowed but his gaze never left Cameron, who shook her head violently making it spin.

"Well, Miss Arendelle's father is a school governor and has already offered to look after Miss Astrid until a time you will return from school. Mr. Arendelle is willing to look after Astrid until she starts school."

Happiness swelled inside Cameron and she couldn't help hugging the old Professor, though he didn't seem to mind- much to Professor McGonagall's chagrin.

"Oh thank you Professor! Thank you so much!" Said Cameron ecstatically sniffing away her tears.

"Of course my dear. Now off you trot to bed. Minerva will show you the way."

Professor McGonagall sniffed.

She led Cameron through the hall, up the marble staircase and through a maze of twisting and turning corridors and through some secret passageways hidden behind tapestries and sliding panels, as if walking normally wasn't confusing Cameron as it was.

At the very end of the corridor Cameron found herself down was a huge portrait of a very fat woman wearing a pink silky dress.

"The Fat Lady." Said Professor McGonagall, "she is the entrance to Gryffindor Tower."

The Fat Lady looked down at the two, "password?" She asked, "And your very late you know?"

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore wanted a word," replied Professor McGonagall, "Caput Draconis." She looked at Cameron as the large portrait swung open, "that's the password to enter the Tower, it changes regularly, so make sure you pay attention."

Cameron nodded, thanked the Professor before clambering through a large round hole in the wall. She scrambled through it and she found herself in the Gryffindor common room, a cosy round room full of squishy armchairs. In the two by a roaring fire was Elsa and Merida, both who jumped to their feet the moment Cameron entered the room. Cameron shot forward and pulled Elsa into a bone crushing hug, finally she let the tears fall.

"Oh thank you so much Elsa! Your family is amazing!" Cameron whispered into the other girls braid.

"Huh?"

"I asked Dumbledore if Astrid could come here and live with me, he shot me down obviously! But then he said your dad offered to look after Astrid whilst I'm at school." Cameron cried happily pulling away from Elsa.

"Oh, well... Your welcome." Elsa smiled, both she and Cameron were still holding hands from their embrace.

"Sorry, teh break up this...wha'ever this is. But Ah'm shattered!" Groaned Merida heading towards the left archway and began climbing the stairs. Cameron gave Elsa another quick hug before the followed after the redhead. At the top of the spiral staircase, Gryffindor common room was obviously in one of the towers, they found seven four-poster beds hung with deep red velvet curtains. Three of the beds already had occupants, Elsa and Cameron giggled quietly when they saw Merida had flopped face first onto her bed and had fallen asleep like that, snoring lightly. Their trunks had been brought up already. Too tired to talk much they pulled out their pyjamas and quietly clambered into bed.


	7. The Potions Master

**Snow Comes To Hogwarts Chapter 7- The Potions Master.**

**Welcome to chapter 7 of Snow Comes to Hogwarts. Sorry its taken so long, I've been having trouble with chapter 12. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy:**

* * *

The next morning, light washed over Cameron's sleeping face making her groan sleepily.

"Get up lazy bones."

Cameron grunted and rolled over, burying her face in her goose-down pillow and shoving her blankets over her head.

"Cam." Elsa's voice laughed as Cameron was gently shaken awake. Cameron groaned again before she let out a shriek and fell out of bed. Someone had thrown ice cold water over her, it dripped from her face and made her hair cling to the side of her face.

"Hey!" She yelped glaring at Elsa over the edge of her bed.

"It's your fault, you wouldn't get up." She grinned throwing Cameron her clothes, "you'd better get dressed. Everyone's already gone down for breakfast. Merida was just as bad to get up as you, though when I mentioned food she was the first up and out." Elsa was saying as Cameron shoved her clothes on. The two girls quickly made their way down to the common room and out into the castle corridor. Looking around it all seemed the same, the decorations, the paintings, the suits of armor. Cameron followed Elsa through the castle, her friend seemed to have memorized the way from the common room to the Great Hall as they made it there so quickly that they caught up with Merida just as she was entering the Great Hall with Aaron Dokkenson, a thin gangly boy with a bulbous nose, large blue eyes and a mop of brown hair that fell over his eyes and feathered out over his ears.

"Hey Mer!" Called Cameron gaining the attention of the Scottish girl.

"Hey gals! Ah see yeh managed teh get outta bed?" Merida grinned as the two came to a stop next to them.

"Only just," said Elsa smirking at Cameron, "I had to throw water over her."

"At least you didn't have your cat jumping all over you and sinking his claws into your face." Said Aaron rolling his eyes and gesturing to some dark red spots on his face Cameron had thought were freckles, on closer inspection Cameron realized they were cat scratches.

"No, I haven't seen Pangur since last night. I hope she's alright." Said Elsa with a crinkled brow as the four moved into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table joining Harry and Ron who were already half way through their breakfasts. Pangur Ban, was Elsa's Ragdoll kitten that she had brought with her as her school pet. Cameron had been told by Lavender that the owls go straight up to the owlery so she hadn't seen Elsa yet. Which was a good thing, Cameron wasn't looking forward to the awkward moment when Elsa would meet Elsa. Harry and Ron handed them their timetables, Professor McGonagall had already been round and had apparently chewed off Harry and Ron's ear for their friends being late.

"What's our first day's _exciting _adventure?" Muttered Elsa disappearing behind her timetable, Cameron rolled her eyes and skimmed her eyes down at hers. Her first lesson was History of Magic followed by Transfiguration. Cameron's purple eyes darted down the table where Hermione was sitting with a slice of toast hanging from her mouth, her timetable grasped firmly in one hand and a book in the other as her brown eyes furiously slid down the page. Cameron snorted before turning back to her bacon sandwich. The students had a heart attack when there was a sudden loud noise of flapping wings and screeching as a hundred or so owls suddenly streamed into the Great Hall from the windows up near the rafters, they were just visible in the enchanted ceiling. The owls were circling the table searching for their owner and dropping letters and packages onto their laps.

"Look! It's Ezylryb! Mama and papa's owl." Gasped Elsa as she pointed up to a brown, grey and black magnificent looking Whiskered Screech owl. Elsa flagged him down, he landed gracefully on the table between Elsa's pumpkin juice and bowl of Frosties.

"It's from papa." She said smiling untying two letters from Ezylryb, "oh look, there's one for you Cam." Grinned Elsa handing Cameron a letter across the table. Cameron gasped and ripped the letter excitedly from Elsa's grip, smiling apologetically, ripped the envelope open and hungry drank in the words. It was from Astrid.

'_Dear sister,_

_Not long after you left Tonks took me back home and told me that a man name dumb-bell-door, or something (its a very strange name he has, does he look just as weird as his name sounds?)' _Cameron let out a laugh, _'anyway this dumb-bell-door guy said that I was going to live with some friends until you come home. Tonks said I would be going to live with Elsa and Anna's family! Isn't it amazing! I packed as quickly as I could._

_Their house is soooo big! Its huge! I got lost just trying to find the bathroom! Anna insisted I sleep in her room. I don't mind, it's like having another sister! I can't wait for you to come home for Christmas, Mr. Arendelle is thinking about taking us on holiday, after I told Mrs. Arendelle we had never been away. _

_How's school? Anna told me its in a huge giant castle! And there are ghosties that float about, and elves that make your beds and wash your clothes! Is that true!? I hope you learn lots and lots and I hope you have a good time with Elsa._

_Love, Astrid' _

Cameron sniffed, not realizing tears had been trickling down her cheeks as she read. It was good to know that Astrid was enjoying herself and wasn't still living with their dad. Cameron looked up to see Elsa was wiping away tears of her own.

"Anna and Astrid are getting on well." She said noticing Cameron was staring at her. Cameron nodded, not trusting her voice to speak, she quietly went back to munching on her sandwich as Merida piled sausages, bacon and ketchup into her sandwich, oblivious to what was going on around her. Ten minutes later, when Merida was on her fourth ram-packed sandwich, Professor McGonagall came down the table, shooing stragglers from the breakfast table.

"Come on, come on. You all have lessons to get to." She said waving her hands at Cameron and Merida. Merida quickly made up her fifth sandwich and stuffed it in her mouth as they walked, all looking for classroom 4F for History of Magic. Cameron hadn't realized just how BIG the school was until it was time to find their classes. A random prefect told them, when they stopped them for directions, that there were a hundred and forty-two staircases in Hogwarts. Some were wide sweeping ones, narrow rickety ones; some that lead somewhere different on a Friday, some that have a vanishing step halfway up that you have to remember to jump. There were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all but solid walls just pretending. Merida spent ten minutes once, trying to force her way into what she had thought was a girls' bathroom for the door to suddenly disappear leaving just the brick wall that had always been there.

They finally found their way to their History of Magic class and lined up outside talking amongst themselves with Aaron about what they might learn, ("maybe they'll teach us really old spells?" Suggested Merida.) The door to the classroom opened on its own and the first years tentatively entered, Elsa and Cameron quickly made their way over to the seats by the windows followed by Aaron, Merida, Harry and Ron. Hermione, of course, sat right at the front and set out her things neatly on her desk. She was the first one to shriek in fright when the ghost of a fat old man floated through the blackboard at the front of the room.

"Hello class." The ghost said, his voice was droning and very, very slow and boring, "My name is Professor Binns and I am your professor for History of Magic. This term we will be focusing on the Gargoyle Strike of 1911. Now if you could please begin taking notes."

Cameron lasted half the lesson before she finally drifted off to sleep, she had lasted longer than Merida who didn't stay awake long enough to even hear Professor Binns' introduction.

Their week went by very quickly, aside from the hundred and forty-two stairs and the tricky doors they had to avoid, there were the portraits. Cameron _hated _the portraits with a passion, they were nice enough when you stopped to admire their craftsmanship, or to have a conversation, but the occupants of said portraits kept going to visit each other, and Cameron was sure the suits of armour could walk.

The ghosts weren't all that helpful either. It was always a horrible and nasty shock when one of them suddenly floated through a door you were trying to open. Though Nearly Headless Nick was always glad to point new Gryffindor's in the right direction. Cameron felt she could do a number on the resident poltergeist, Peeves, he had taken a liking to messing with the young blonde preferring to tease her about her friendship with Elsa. He would also pull rugs from under her, drop waste paper baskets on her head, pelt her and Merida with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind them, invisible, grab their noses screeching "GOT YOUR CONK!"

"Argh! I _hate _Peeves!" Cameron cried Wednesday morning on their way to Transfiguration, "he gets right on my nerves." She grunted kicking the wall stroppily as they walked. They always seemed to be in a group of four, herself, Elsa, Merida and Aaron who preferred to go by the nickname Hiccup.

"That's because you give him lots of ammunition." Said Elsa grinning at her, she was completely unaware of the real reason why Peeves liked to annoy Cameron, though everyone but the two could see it.

"At least yeh havenae run inteh Filch yet." Said Merida rolling her eyes with her black cat she had called Bear, on her shoulder.

"That's the grumpy old looking guy with the weird creepy looking cat?" Asked Hiccup.

"Aye, he's a righ' skunner." Scowled Merida.

"You there!" Snapped a raspy scratchy voice from behind the group, spinning round Merida groaned and rolled her eyes. There standing glaring at them was the schools caretaker; Argus Filch. He was a rheumatic man with hunched shoulders and a hunched back. His face was horrible, pouchy and pasty. His pale eyes were bulging and his cheeks were sunken and veined. He had thin grey hair and quivering jowls. He wore slung over his thin and bony frame, a brown overcoat.

"Who said that?" He questioned shuffling towards them, clutching his cat; Mrs. Norris, closely to his chest. Mrs. Norris was just as horrible looking as her master with bulging yellow lamp-like eyes and a scrawny, skeletal body and a dust-coloured coat that was long and unkempt.

"Who said what?" Asked Hiccup looking from Merida to Filch, a knowing grin on his face.

"You know very well what." Snapped Filch glaring at them.

"Ah dinnae ken." said Merida shrugging and pulling a face.

"It was _you _the Scottish one! That's cause for detention." He said with a sickly hollowed smile on his gaunt face as he pulled out a scrap of paper from his pocket to begin writing up a report.

"When ah say run, run." Whispered Merida keeping an eye on Filch as he scribbled furiously. Puffing out her chest Merida yelled:

"Dinnae be a wee clipe! Run!" She then spun around and shoved Cameron in front of her as the friends bolted down the corridor with Filch shuffling quickly after them. Huffing, Elsa pointed out their classroom. Slowing down a little they quickly slipped into Professor McGonagall's class and snapped the door shut, listening victoriously as Filch scuffled passed muttering to himself. Merida was the first to turn around.

"Tatties o'er teh side." She muttered, her voice trembling with fear. Cameron was the last to turn around, an ice cube slipped into the pit of her stomach and she quickly froze with fear. The entire class was staring at them. Professor McGonagall was standing looking very displeased as she stared them down.

"Thank you for joining us you four. It's nice to see Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley aren't the only ones who are taking their education lightly." She said with pursed lips.

"Sorry Professor." Elsa, Cameron and Hiccup mumbled quickly taking their seats at the back of the room. Hermione was glaring at them from the front of the room, with a huffy squeaky noise she snapped her head back round.

"Leisgeul Professor." Muttered Merida before dumping herself into the last empty seat next to Cameron. Cameron found herself brooding over Filch for the whole lesson. Mrs. Norris was just as bad as Mr. Filch, break a rule in front of her, even just _one _toe out of line and she would whisk off to get Filch. Who would appear from a secret passageway two seconds later, wheezing like a pair of old bagpipes. Both Filch and Mrs. Norris knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone- well except the Weasley twins. And could pop up anywhere just as suddenly as any of the ghosts. Everyone hated him, and Cameron could understand why, and it was the dearest ambition of many of the students, Cameron and Elsa included, to give Mrs. Norris a good swift kick.

Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor House, was strict and clever and gave them a severe talking to the moment the class had settled down, some muttering about Merida's apology ("can't understand her. She might be insulting us for all we know").

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she had said, "anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back." Her eyes lingered on Cameron and Merida, "you have been warned."

She then began the class by turning her desk into a snorting pig, and back again. Everyone was extremely impressed and couldn't wait to get started. Cameron wouldn't admit it, but she had secretly agreed with Hermione when she had said that Transfiguration sounded interesting. But she soon realized they wouldn't be learning to change furniture to animals for a long time. After taking a load of complicated notes which made surprising sense to Cameron, they were given the task of changing a match into a needle by the end of the lesson.

Cameron hated their astronomy class. They had to study the night sky through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of the different stars and the movements of the planets. It was safe to say a lot of coffee was consumed the next day despite the fact they had Thursday mornings off to catch up on sleep. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, which Cameron found funny as she kind of looked like a sprout in her green and yellow dirt covered robes. They learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. They became good friends with Rapunzel Coenen who was German though she spoke perfect English, despite the fact she had an American accent ("I learned English from loads of Disney movies.")

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher was a tiny little old wizard who had to stand on a large teetering pile of books just to see over his desk, which was shorter than the rest of the other teacher's desks. At the start of their first class with the Ravenclaws he took the register and when he reached Harry's name, much to everyone's amusement, he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

Finally, their first Friday arrived. Cameron had survived her first week of wizard schooling, even though she had nearly been eaten by a very large and _very hungr_y Juthatip, it took Elsa, Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel _and_ Professor Sprout to pull her from it's clutches. On the upside, she and Elsa managed to get out of the rest of the lesson to go to the Hospital Wing so Cameron could be checked over by the schools only resident nurse, Madam Pomfrey, a kind old lady who lived and worked in the Hospital Wing.

Cameron and Elsa were the first to leave the girls dormitory Friday morning and were surprised to see Harry and Ron already sitting at the table half way through their breakfast.

"Morning lads." Greeted Cameron as she and Elsa sat opposite them.

"Morning." They both chorused.

"Had a good morning already haven't we Harry." Said Ron grinning at them as he tucked back into his sausage, bacon and scrambled eggs, "managed to find our way down here without getting lost."

"Yeah, and without asking for directions." Added Harry looking up into the rafters looking for the impending barrage of owls for that mornings deliveries. Cameron smirked as she loaded her plate with scrambled eggs and glanced, with eyes twinkling, over to Elsa who smirked back.

"That's why you invest in an Elsa. I've never lost my way once since we arrived." Said Cameron jovially, ducking a playful swing for her head from the other blonde.

"Ha, yeah. If only we were that lucky eh? How's life living with Miss Know-It-All Granger?" Ron asked as Harry glanced up at the ceiling once again, this morning it was a dull grey with swirling clouds.

"It's not _too _bad, right?" Cameron said glancing at Elsa who shrugged, "I mean she has her nose in a book usually. But if we get too loud she gives us a dirty look."

Elsa shook her head, "no that look is usually just for you. I wonder what it is that she has against you anyway. She wasn't like that when I was with her on the train. She's actually really nice." Elsa's brow furrowed, "though she hasn't given me much of an opportunity to speak to her." Elsa fell into a depression, eating her breakfast in silence.

"What have we got today?" Asked Ron looking over Harry's arm as he pulled out his timetable from his pocket.

"Double Potions," said Cameron before Harry had a chance to look at his folded and crinkled timetable, "I've been dreading it all week. Rapunzel's already had a Potions lesson. She said it was horrible. Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They reckon he always favours them- we'll be able to see if that's true." Cameron looked up to see Merida running towards us with Hiccup just behind her, looking puffed out and exhausted from trying to keep up with the energetic Scot.

"Mornin'." She huffed dumping herself next to Ron and immediately began piling food onto her plate.

"Woke up late again did we?" Ron asked with an amused snicker as he eyed the food piling onto her plate.

"Nah, ah was tryin' teh give Bear a bath. She's managed teh get inteh Hagrid's manure heap again." Merida explained quickly as she shoveled a forkful of food into her mouth. It had always astounded Cameron how much food the redhead could put away, but then, Cameron thought, looking down at her plate, she was no different.

Just then, the mail arrived. Everyone had gotten used to this by now, Cameron's face fell when she saw her white Barred owl circling trying to find her. People were pointing at her and Hedwig, Harry's owl, as they careened towards them.

Cameron held out her arms, "no, no, no, no!" She had found out from their Care of Magical Creatures professor; Professor Kettleburn, an old wizard who only had an arm and half a leg left, that her owl was a fledgling. A fact the old woman who sold Elsa to her had conveniently left out, _no wonder she was so expensive, _Cameron had thought. This meant that Elsa was still learning to fly and wasn't very good with landing. Cameron's eyes widened in fright when Elsa began flapping out of control, trying to back pedal in the air. Cameron ducked as Elsa soared clean over her head, but was nearly thrown into her breakfast when Elsa turned and smacked into the back of her head only to fall on the floor.

"Ack!" Cried Cameron with a clatter. The students nearby who were watching laughed loudly.

"Oh you bloody bird." Grunted Cameron reaching down to the floor so Elsa could hop onto her arm.

"Aww, so cute." Cooed the real Elsa who was yet to meet Cameron's owl, Cameron glanced to Merida who sniggered into her goblet, Cameron had told Merida about her owl problem during their first full day. Cameron inwardly groaned as she straightened up, catching Harry's eye too making them both blush. Elsa was fussing over Elsa the Owl talking to her in a baby voice.

"What's her name Cam?" Elsa asked looking up at Cameron, making her light blush deepen profusely.

"Ah, um...er...her n-name's E-E-Elsa." Cameron mumbled scratching her cheek and nervously looking away. Elsa cocked an eyebrow.

"I didn't think I'd see you again when I bought her, OK?" Cameron cried in defense throwing her arms in the air.

"It-It's fine." Said Elsa with a stammer and a blush of her own, "I find it quite flattering actually." She smiled, "she's got letters for you."

One letter was Cameron's daily update from Astrid and the other was a little slip of paper with an untidy scrawl written on it.

"It's from Hagrid." Said Cameron reading the note:

_Dear Cameron,_

_I know you, Harry and your mates get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?_

_I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer with either Hedwig or Elsa._

_Hagrid._

"Did you get one too?" Harry asked Cameron, a look of excitement on his face. Cameron nodded, "so who's replying?"

"I'll do it. Hedwig needs some more exercise." Said Harry borrowing Ron's quill. Hedwig gave an offended hoot and nibbled Harry's hand.

"Ouch! It's true, besides you're bigger than Elsa." Said Harry pausing, "the owl that is." Harry said, a blush rising on his cheeks as he eyed Elsa who giggled into her toast.

Harry hastily scribbled a reply, showing it to Cameron (_Yes, please, we would love to. See you later), _and sent Hedwig off again. Elsa the Owl gave Cameron an affection nibble on her knuckles, stole a slice of toast from Merida's hand ("Oy!") and took off, flapping furiously to get height before soaring out of the window after Hedwig.

"I swear she doesn't leave your poor owl alone Harry." Said Cameron as they made their way down to the dungeons for their potions lesson. Cameron and Elsa shuddered when they entered the dungeon, not because it was cold, but because of the sudden change in atmosphere. It was dank and silent with the occasional dripping of stagnant water from the ceiling of walls. The walls were made of a rougher darker stone than the rest of the castle and was stained green with moss and water, smelling off water and dirt, it clung to the insides of their noses. The cold wrapped around them and bit at their noses, their breath just visible in front of them. Merida, Hiccup, Harry and Ron immediately began to moan about the temperature, stuffing their hands under their robes. Cameron and Elsa looked at each other, they didn't think it was that cold, if at all. The classroom was just as cold as the corridor, if not more so and would have definitely done without all of the pickled animals floating in glass all around the walls, their glassy staring eyes watching their every move. Cameron gulped and Elsa reached for her hand under the table as she glanced fearfully around the room. Professor Snape was standing, waiting for them, at the front of the room. He was a tall man with greasy black hair that reached down to his shoulders, a long hooked nose and sallow skin. He wore robes of all black and had cold black dead looking eyes. He didn't greet them as they sat down and relieved their bags of their potions kits and cauldrons, but went straight to reading out the register. He paused when he got to Cameron's name.

"Ah, Miss Heimili. The best student of the new first years," he said, "you've caused quite a stir in the teacher's lounge. I hope the sudden popularity isn't going to your head." He said softly, his voice bouncing off the still stone walls. Ainsley made no attempt to hide his barking laugh. Hermione sniffed angrily at the comment, Cameron had found out from Padma Patil that Hermione saw her as competition for the best student in the year and that's why Hermione wasn't too friendly with her. But that didn't explain why she was acting like a brat on the train, Cameron had thought. But she didn't push the issue because that meant speaking to Hermione directly, and she didn't particularly want to do that. Silence fell as Snape once again paused whilst taking the register.

"Of course," his voice was even softer than when she had spoken to Cameron as he paused again, "our new celebrity; Mr. Potter." This time Draco, Ainsley and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Cameron found it totally outrageous that Snape hadn't even batted an eyelid at their interruptions. He slammed the roll of names on his table and glared at them all when he finished taking the register. His dark eyes shining lifelessly, making all of the Gryffindor's think of dark tunnels and the lake at night. Dead and cold.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He was speaking in barely a whisper but they managed to catch every word.

"Is he talking about potions or his wife?" Cameron whispered to Merida who had to duck under the table to hide her sniggering.

"Miss Heimili if you are going to interrupt my lessons you are more than welcome to take the lesson yourself, seeing as you seem to already know so much about it." Snape sneered, Cameron felt her cheeks heat up as the entire class turned to face her, the Slytherins with gloating smirks on their faces. She suddenly felt like she had been thrown into a barrel of ice cold water.

"No thank you sir." Cameron said with gritted teeth determined to keep her purple eyes locked onto his, they stayed like that for a long while, neither one wanting to back down. "Well, then I suggest you pay attention. Five points from Gryffindor for being such an obnoxious girl." He snapped, he refocused back on the rest of the class as Cameron continued to glare daggers at him.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving in the class many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the soft simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death- that's if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Cameron grunted in hatred of the man standing at the front of the class. Silence followed the speech and Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows and Cameron wasn't surprised to see Hermione Granger on the edge of her seat and looking desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" Said Snape suddenly, glaring at the boy sitting on the second row making him jump, "what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

_A bad-ass sleeping potion, _thought Cameron boredly examining her nails as Harry glanced blankly at Ron and Hermione shot her hand in there air, Cameron rolled her eyes making Elsa giggle quietly.

"I-I don't know, sir." Harry said quietly, not meeting Snape's eyes, his lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut- fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored Hermione's hand as it waved frantically in the air.

"Let's try again, Heimili!" He said suddenly again, snapping his head to glare at the blonde who had a startled look on her face as she glanced at Elsa who looked just as blank and surprised as she did, "where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Cameron's eyes flashed over to Malfoy, Ainsley and Goyle who were shaking with silent laughter. Everyone was ignoring Hermione's hand as she stretched it as high as it could go without her bum leaving her seat.

Cameron huffed, _really_, she thought, _so easy, _"your cupboard probably sir." Cameron said with an uninterested tone, "Though if we weren't in the school then I would have to look in the stomach of a goat for a stone-like mass. It's used as an antidote for most poisons." Cameron slouched in her seat and thread her fingers together as she enjoyed Snape spluttering in silence, momentarily stunned, as was the rest of the class as they stared wide eyed and open mouthed at her.

Snape's eyes narrowed, "ten points taken from Gryffindor for being arrogant."

Cameron's eyes widened in anger, "hang on!" She cried, "I gave you the right answer! Why're you docking points from Gryffindor? You asked a question and I gave you the answer and some!" Cameron's voice was slowly rising along with her quickening temper as she glared at the greasy haired pillock.

"Get out Miss Heimili." Snape barked, a look of pure angered hatred on his face as he pointed to the dungeon door directly behind her.

"Fine," said Cameron with a low rumbling tone as she threw her things back into her bag and slung her messenger bag over her shoulder, "I didn't want to come to this stupid lesson anyways." She left, slamming the door behind, making sure she froze the pickled animals solid. _I'd like to see him get them out now._

Cameron stormed all the way through the Entrance Hall, stopping to glare at the Gryffindor hourglass that was now completely empty, before continuing on her way. She dumped her bag in her dormitory, stopping to stroke Pangur Ban, Bear and Toothless- Hiccup's cat, who were all asleep on the chair closest the fire. Having nothing else to do Cameron quickly finished off her Astronomy and Transfiguration homework before taking a stroll down to Hagrid's hut on the grounds. It was a little wooden hut with two round rooms on the edge of the Forbidden Forest and surrounded by a pumpkin patch. Cameron noticed, with a smirk, that a crossbow and a pair of galoshes were hanging beside the front door. Cameron knocked loudly and she heard a frantic scrabbling and excited whining from inside with several booming barks that shook the whole hut. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "one minute! Back, Fang- Back."

Hagrid's big hairy face poked through the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Cam'ron!" He said, surprised to see the young blonde already standing on his doorstep, "it's no' even ten o'clock yet, yeh've go' a potions class aintcha?" He asked letting her in whilst struggling to keep of the collar of an enormous blue coloured Boarhound. The two rooms that were clearly visible making the hut look like roundhouses were actually one room, the larger room being a communal living space with hams and pheasants hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle boiling on an open fire, and in the second smaller room, just managing to fit, was a massive bed with a handmade patchwork quilt slung over it.

"How come yer 'ere so early eh?" Hagrid asked sitting back down at his table, Cameron nervously sat opposite him whilst every visible bit of her was being attacked by Fang licking her.

"Down Fang." Hagrid barked pointing to the floor, glaring at the dog.

"It's fine Hagrid. I love dogs." Said Cameron making a big fuss of Fang.

"Don' give 'im too much attention," said Hagrid smiling, "it'll go ter his head. So how come yer 'ere so early?" He asked again.

"Snape kicked me out." And she quickly explained about her argument with the potions master.

"Ruddy git." Hagrid mumbled darkly glaring out of his little window up at the castle, he caught Cameron's downtrodden look, "ah, I wouldn't worry 'bout it Cam'ron. He's like tha' with ev'rybody."

"No," said Cameron with a sigh, "it's not that." She looked away, unsure whether she could trust Hagrid with such a big secret, but she desperately needed to get it off her chest.

"Hagrid?" said Cameron looking up at the large man hopefully, "can-can you keep a secret?"

Hagrid nodded as Fang rested his head on Cameron's legs dribbling all over her skirt and bare knees.

"I'm, uh, different." She began, not really knowing where to start.

"No, yeh not. Yer a witch." Said Hagrid smiling and checking something that was in his large oven.

"No, I _am _different, even for a witch." Cameron implored, "watch." And Cameron held out her hand and a snowflake five inches in radius floated an inch above her hand.

Hagrid stared, "now tha's not somethin' yeh see ev'ryday." He gasped.

"Exactly." Sighed Cameron, snapping her fingers together and wrapping her hands around her waist, "and its not exactly very easy to control either. I froze Snape's pickled animals on my way out," Cameron sighed, "I don't think anyone noticed but still." Cameron ran a hand through her bangs. Hagrid sighed, turning their conversation in his mind.

"I mean I _can _control it. But since I've been coming here, I've been having trouble and I don't know why." Said Cameron frustratedly, "I've just been getting a lot more flustered recently and I've been having loads of accidents. I mean, this morning I froze over Merida's water jug. I only just managed to unfreeze it before Elsa threw it over her to wake her up."

Hagrid's eyes widened momentarily before he let out a warn grin, "maybe yeh like someone." He suggested, "a certain redhead."

Cameron scrunched up her face, "what Merida? No, I mean she's nice and all, but no, she's much... Much too energetic for me." Cameron said, faltering in her speech slightly as her thoughts travelled to Elsa. A light blush flushed over her cheeks, she had to shake her head slightly to cool her face.

Hagrid blinked, "I-I meant Harry's friend I've seen 'im with."

"Oh." Cameron whispered, her eyes faltering to the floor.

Hagrid must have sensed Cameron's discomfort with the conversation as he quickly asked; "so how d'yeh do tha' thingy with the snow?" He gestured to Cameron's hands that were still wrapped around her waist and hidden from view under her robes.

"Like this." Cameron twirled her hand, smiling fondly at the magic she could freely use without worry of getting caught or causing harm. They spoke about Cameron's snow, her friends (mainly Elsa), her lessons and her excitement for Quidditch when the Quidditch season came around, before there was a loud knock on the door. Hagrid called out to them as he wrestled Fang from the door. Upon opening it, they saw it was Harry, Ron and Elsa.

"Hi Hagrid." Said Harry grinning widely with Elsa and Ron flanking him.

"Make yerselves at home. Gods one of yeh already has." Said Hagrid gesturing to Cameron who waved sheepishly at her friends from beside the fire.

Elsa gasped loudly throwing her hands in the air, "Cameron!" She cried rushing through the door and wrapping her arms round Cameron's neck tightly, "I was so worried when we found you weren't in the common room! Merida said you would be OK but I wasn't so sure. Oh, I'm so glad you OK." Elsa was saying as she rubbed her cheek fondly against Cameron's.

"Oh, uh. That's Elsa Arendelle and this is Ron Weasley." Harry said gesturing to both Elsa, who was still hugging Cameron- whose face was going purple, and Ron.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid glancing from Elsa and Cameron to Ron's freckles, "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest." Hagrid was saying whilst he poured boiling water into a large copper kettle and putting rock cages (the things Hagrid had been checking in his oven) on a plate.

"So, how was yer first week of school, eh?" Asked Hagrid offering everyone a rock cake, Cameron and Elsa politely declined whilst Harry and Ron hungrily grabbed one only for their teeth to nearly break on them. The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins and looked, to Cameron by the pain on both Harry and Ron's faces as they pretended to enjoy them, to be made out of cement.

"It's been really good. Until today." Said Harry glumly before explaining what had happened in Potions class.

Things hadn't improved for Gryffindor after Cameron had left, she had put the teacher in a more foul mood than usual which the Gryffindor's weren't all that grateful for, though they were impressed that both Cameron and Harry had dared to stand up to him. Snape had put them all into pairs and set them to create a potion, a simple brew, to cure boils.

"Ah, I could have done that in my sleep." Grumbled Cameron, interrupting Harry recollection of the mornings events, "sorry." She went back to sitting with her elbow and head resting on her knee.

Snape had swept round the class in his long black cloak, watching them like a hawk as they weighed out dried nettles and crushed snake fangs.

"It's better if you slice them thinly." Grumbled Cameron sourly.

Snape had criticized almost everyone apart from Malfoy and Ainsley, who he had seemed to take a liking to. Elsa nudged Cameron painfully in the ribs before she could make another snide comment. Snape had been telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when Neville somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron making clouds of acid green smoke billow from the burning cauldron as it hissed loudly. Seamus had watched in horror as his cauldron twisted into a blob on the floor, their potion was seeping across the floor burning holes in peoples shoes. Within seconds, the entire class had been standing on their stools whilst poor Neville stood moaning in pain. He had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed with a groan and a puff of green smoke. Angry red boils began sprouting all over his body.

"Neville's such a clutz." Said Cameron, though she thoroughly liked the boy, "He added the porcupine quills before he took the cauldron off the fire." She shook her head, a hopeless smirk on her face. Harry went on to say that Snape had blamed Harry for Neville's mishap, telling him that he should have noticed what Neville was doing and should have told him otherwise.

"And then he took three points from Gryffindor and said that we were now empty." Harry said sadly.

"Three's no' so bad." Hagrid said clapping a hand on Harry's back.

"It was because three was all we had left after he docked fifteen points from Cameron." Harry answered fumbling with his rock cake.

Ron then quickly went on to tell Hagrid about the rest of their week, everyone was delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git."

"An' as fer that bloody cat, Mrs. Norris. I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of 'er- Flich puts her up to it. I wouldn't worry 'bout Snape 'Arry, like I told Cam'ron, he's like that with ev'rybody."

"But he seemed to really _hate _me."

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid not meeting Harry's eyes, "why should he?"

Cameron narrowed her eyes as she watched Hagrid nervously glance out of the window, she couldn't help but think that Hagrid hadn't been fully honest with Harry.

"How's yer brother Charlie, Ron?" Hagrid asked Ron, Cameron noticed he was trying his hardest to change the subject, "I liked 'im a lot- great with animals."

Cameron listened in silence, enjoying the close proximity of Elsa, as Ron eagerly told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons. Cameron watched when Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cosy that Cameron hadn't noticed. Which put her out slightly, she should have noticed it seeing as she had imposed on Hagrid's hospitality since ten o'clock that morning. Cameron read the cutting from the Daily Prophet:

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on the 31__st__ of July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown._

_Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the very same day._

"_But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out of you know what's good for you." Said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

Cameron recalled Elsa and Ron telling them that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but they hadn't mentioned the date.

"Hagrid!" Said Harry suddenly making Elsa jump beside Cameron, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

There was no doubt about it, Cameron decided, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes that time. He grunted and just offered them all another rock cake, which they all declined this time. Harry read the story again.

Not long after, they began the trek back up the incline, back up to the castle with their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they had been too polite to refuse. Cameron watched Harry worriedly out the corner of her eyes, he had been sullenly quiet after reading that newspaper clipping. Cameron couldn't help but think that Hagrid was hiding something important about the break-in and Snape from Harry. Harry, Ron, Elsa and Cameron ate in silence- all in thought for what their trip to Hagrid's had uncovered, only speaking when spoken to. In the common room Elsa and Cameron retired early to their dorm, preferring the quiet of their dorm room to do their homework that the noisy common room. They left Merida and Hiccup sitting with Harry and Ron struggling with their homework in front of the fire. Cameron sat cross-legged on Elsa's bed whilst the other blonde laid on her stomach with her head leaning on a hand and nibbling her little finger thoughtfully at her Astronomy homework.

"Hagrid definitely _wasn't _honest with Harry when he mentioned Snape or the break-in at Gringotts. I think he knows something that he doesn't want Harry to know." Cameron said with a matter-of-fact tone as she watched Elsa neatly scribble on her parchment.

"Yes, it's called one's own life. Privacy, Cameron. Is that such a hard concept for you to grasp?" Elsa asked not looking up from her work, frowning at the annoying thought that Cameron had already done all of her homework.

"No, I grasp the concept of privacy very well thank you very much. I just don't like it when someone keeps secrets from someone when they clearly concern the other person!" Cameron gasped incredulously as Pangur Ban jumped on the bed whining for attention.

"If it was of serious importance of Harry's immediate life I'm sure Hagrid would have told him. But have you thought that it doesn't _actually _concern Harry?" Elsa asked looking momentarily up from her near finished work with a raised eyebrow.

"Well _yeah _course I have. But why would Hagrid blatantly change the subject huh?" Cameron asked poking her tongue out at her friend.

"Maybe because he was genuinely curious as to what Ron's brother's doing with his life. He did say he had liked Charlie. Now shush, I'm having problems." Elsa said returning to her homework.

"I knew that from the beginning." Cameron joked begrudgingly as she picked Pangur up with her as she moved over to her bed that was next door to Elsa's and stroked the cat whilst she sulked. There was a loud clatter as Merida tiredly stumbled through the door and fell face first onto her bed giving a tired groan.

"Ah'm shattered." She said, her voice muffled by her quilt, there was a pause before she began snoring.

"Me too, I'm going to sleep." Said Elsa shoving her things off her bed with a clatter and stood to change. Cameron quickly averted her eyes as Elsa began to strip herself of her school shirt.

"OK, I'm done." Elsa said a moment later. Cameron opened her eyes and gasped. Elsa was wearing a set of pyjamas Cameron was yet to see, a pair of ice blue shorts that stopped a third of the way down her thighs and a lighter ice blue strappy top. She clapped her hands once and opened her arms for Pangur who meowed at Cameron before jumping into her masters' arms. The moonlight that was pooling in from the window doused Elsa in the white blue-ish light making her platinum blonde hair glow a bright white light. The light was refracting from her arctic blue eyes making them seem even brighter and larger than they actually were, Cameron had to swallow at least twice to get her mouth wet and working again. Elsa cocked her head as she looked questioningly at Cameron.

"What?"

"N-Nothing." Cameron stammered quickly turning away from Elsa to look for her own pyjamas that had fallen off the bed that morning.

"Well, good night Cameron." Said Elsa, her voice light and humorous, Cameron heard the mattress groan slightly as Elsa slipped into bed. After changing and getting in to bed herself, Padma and Lavender came up to bed and quickly fell asleep. Merida was left were she had fallen.


	8. The Injury at Midnight

**Snow Comes To Hogwarts: Book One- Chapter 8; Flying Lessons.**

**Haha, flying lessons, the thing every witch and wizard looks forward too. And Cameron and Harry are no different. But what'll happen? Will to all go according to plan? Don't forget to leave a review.**

* * *

Cameron didn't realize she could hate a Westergaard as much as she hated Ainsley but that was before she had to see him everyday; even if it was only briefly and she only actually had to put up with him for two hours every other Friday. Well, that's what Cameron thought until Merida pointed out a notice pinned in the Gryffindor common room that made her stomach drop and a shiver run up her spine. The crowd that quickly accumulated around the two friends groaned collectively. Flying lessons would be starting that Thursday- and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.

"What's all the fuss about?" Asked Ron as he and Harry nudged their way to the front of the crowd to stand next to Cameron and Merida. The two boys groaned and Ron actually slapped his forehead in disbelief.

"Typical," said Harry darkly, glaring at the notice, "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

"I hear you." Muttered Cameron sympathetically putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I'm gonna be doing exactly the same with Ainsley. Don't worry we can make a fool of ourselves together." Cameron added with a grin.

"Gee, thanks." Said Harry huffing defeatedly. They both had been looking forward to learning to fly, Cameron more so as she was planning to save up over the summer to get a broom so she could try-out for the Quidditch team next year. She had borrowed a book from Hermione called Quidditch Through the Ages, it was very interesting. Cameron could see why Elsa supported the Nordic team other than nationality loyalty, but she much preferred the sound of the Japanese team.

"You guys don't know you'll make a fool of yourselves," said Ron trying to sound reasonable, looking to Merida for help.

"Yeah, exactly. Ah know Malfoy and Ainsley are always goin' on 'bout how they are at Quidditch, but ah personally think it's all for nought." She said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah. Right." Said Ron nodding quickly.

Cameron thought about how much both Malfoy and Ainsley spoke about flying. Ainsley complained just as loudly as Malfoy about the school rule for not allowing first years to join their house Quidditch team. It sounded perfectly reasonable to Cameron, seeing as first years were still new to the wizarding world and magic. They both told long boastful stories that sounded painfully similar, stories of how they narrowly escaped muggles in helicopters or in airplanes. They hadn't been the only one's since having noticed the poster in the common rooms, Rapunzel had hurried over when they came into to the Great Hall for breakfast, telling them that they had a notice about flying lessons too. Seamus Finnigan and Merida's stories seemed to all have them zooming around the Gaelic countrysides on their broomsticks for most of their lives. Even Ron and Elsa would tell stories to anyone who would listen of how they managed to not get spotted by muggles; Ron by a muggle who was hang gliding and Elsa by a man who was sky diving. Everyone from wizarding families spoke about Quidditch constantly, it made Cameron grow more and more frustrated, finally making her spill her guts to Elsa, that the constant talk of Quidditch reminded her of her father who was football mad. Though their deep conversation had been cut short due to Ron and Dean Thomas,a boy who shared the boys dorm with Harry and Ron, having a loud argument over football.

"See what I mean?" Cameron had asked Elsa pointing to the two arguing boys. Harry had later told Cameron that he had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of the West Ham football team, trying to get the players to move.

At breakfast on Friday, Neville was telling everyone how he had never been on a broomstick in his life, "Join the club." Cameron had muttered, because his grandmother had never let him near one for fear of him breaking himself or everything else around him. Cameron agreed with Harry that this was a good thing as Neville had numerous, uncountable numbers of accidents even with both feet on the ground. Cameron was satisfied to see that Hermione Granger was just as petrified of flying as she, Neville and Harry were. She spent the entire meal giving them tips she had memorized from Quidditch Through the Ages before she had given it to Cameron. Cameron was still bitter over the fact that Hermione had not bothered to tell her it had been a borrowed library book, and felt like a complete fool when Madam Pince, the librarian, had come storming into her Potions class demanding the book back.

That Friday at the breakfast table, Hermione continued to bore them with useless tips on flying, with Neville hanging on to every word desperately. Cameron was nearly at the end of her tether with it all, fighting desperately with herself not to slap Hermione in the face just to get her to be quiet for a few minutes. She hadn't even stopped with the advice giving in their dorm room. It was driving everyone crazy and Cameron was surprised that the bushy haired girl hadn't been frozen solid yet with the amount of times Cameron had lost her temper with the girl.

"Hermione," hissed Cameron rolling her eyes at her, "I _know _your nervous about learning to fly and I _know _your only trying to be helpful. But could you do everyone a favour and _shut up_? Just for a few hours? It would do us all some good."

Hermione scowled at Cameron, "excuse me?!" Hermione said shrilly, "but I think your being very rude. I am only trying to help people who have never flown in their life! You are so insensitive! And rude!"

Cameron scoffed, "is that the best come back you could come up with? I'm insensitive and rude? You've been giving out tips since Monday when we found out we'd be learning to fly with the Slytherins! It started off OK but now it's _really _starting to grate on people." Cameron said with a growl.

Hermione gave a squeak in anger and opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the morning post. Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note on the Friday of their first week and of course Malfoy, Crabbe and Ainsley were quick to notice, ignoring Cameron for once. Cameron watched with her temper still high, as Malfoy gloated loudly about the sweets his parents sent him, he offered his sweets around trying to catch Harry's eye but Harry wasn't looking. He offered one to Jack Frost, the boy who had helped Merida when she fell out of the boat on their first day, who took a sweet and caught Cameron's eye. He nodded curtly to her, making her blush and spin around in her seat.

A Barn owl brought Neville a small package from his Grandmother. He ripped it open excitedly and held up a glass ball that had a golden thread running around the middle.

"That's a Remembrall." Explained Elsa nodding to the hollow glass ball in his podgy hand, "it fills with a red smoke when you've forgotten something." Her smile fell when a crimson smoke filled the ball, "ah!"

"Sorry Neville. Looks like you've forgotten something." Said Cameron grinning wolfishly at the boy. Cameron caught sight of Malfoy and his flunkies before anyone else and was rising to her feet when Malfoy snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

"Give it back Malfoy!" Sneered Cameron clenching her fists and glaring at the smarmy blonde boy who was smirking at her.

"Oh? And what are you going to do? Threaten me again? I don't think so Blondie, magic's not allowed outside of classrooms." His smirk widened. Harry and Ron jumped to their feet.

"Oh, I don't need magic or a wand to beat that smirk from your face." Cameron replied darkly glaring at the boy, Harry and Ron- deciding Cameron could handle herself, sat back down.

Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was standing behind Malfoy in a flash.

"What's going on?" She asked looking from Malfoy who was still holding on to Neville's Remembrall.

"Malfoy has Neville's Remembrall, Professor. I was just asking him politely to return it." Cameron replied sweetly smiling at her Head of House. Malfoy scowled and dropped it with a loud _thunk _back onto the table.

"Just looking," he said and sloped away with Ainsley and Crabbe behind him.

"Arseholes." Cameron whispered hatefully after them.

"Miss Heimili!" Cameron winced, having already forgotten that Professor McGonagall was still standing there, "language like that will not be tolerated. I suggest you do not speak like that again of your fellow students. Else I shall have to remove points from my own House." She said angrily with flared nostrils before whisking herself away with a swish of her cloak.

At three-thirty that afternoon the large group of friends and the rest of the Gryffindor's hurried down the front steps and onto the grounds for their first ever flying lesson. The weather was not too bad for flying, with a slight breeze and a light grey sky. The grass rippled lazily with the breeze under foot as they made their way to the teaching area. It was a flat lawn opposite the Forbidden Forest, whose trees were swaying dark and forbiddingly in the distance.

The Slytherins were already there with sneering smirks on their faces, except, Cameron noticed, for Jack Frost who had a genuine smile on his face as they approached. Cameron remembered Fred and George Weasley's reaction when they were told they would be learning to fly today, they burst into laughter and took a whole ten minutes before they calmed down. They had said, complaining, that the school brooms would start to vibrate if you flew too high or flew too much one way for too long. Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived not long after the Gryffindor's. She had short spiky grey hair and yellow eyes that made her look like a hawk.

"Well?" She barked, "What are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broom. Come on, hurry up." Cameron jumped at their teachers tone and jumped for the broom closest to her, it was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. Cameron had Elsa on one side and Merida on her other, Harry and Ron were standing just beyond Elsa.  
"Stick your right hand over the broom," instructed Madam Hooch loudly from the front, "and say Up!"

"Up!" Everyone shouted at once.

Cameron grinned widely when her broom zoomed into her hand at once, she immediately looked up to see who else had done it straight away and was astounded that it was only herself and Harry who had done it right away. Hermione Granger's simply rolled over on the ground and poor Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps, broom were like horses, mused Cameron thoughtfully, and could tell when you were afraid. Neville shouted at his broom but there was a definitive quiver in his voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet firmly on the ground.

Once everyone had managed to get their brooms to whiz into their hands, aside from Neville who had given up and just simply picked it up from of the ground, Madam Hooch showed them all how to mount their brooms by using her very own broom; a Cleansweep 7, according to Ron. She then walked up and down the rows correcting their grip. Harry and Cameron were delighted when Madam Hooch told Malfoy and Ainsley they had been doing it wrong for years.

"Now," she said once she had made it back to the front, "when I blow my whistle I want you to kick off from the ground. Hard." Madam Hooch trailed her hawk-like eyes over the lines of students, "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle- three-two-"

But Neville who was nervous, jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before Madam Hooch had even raised her whistle to her lips.

"Come back boy!" Madam Hooch shouted as Neville rose higher and higher, screaming in terror as he went.

"Neville!" Some people cried, trying to call him back down. Fear flooded through Cameron as she watched his broom smash into a wall of the castle, bouncing from handle to the tail, all along the wall before rising even higher.

"Someone's got to save him!" Cried a Gryffindor girl. Someone cried out in fear when his broom suddenly did a nose dive back down to the ground, but sighed in minor relief when his robes caught on the trident of a gargoyle on the wall. Scowling and gritting her teeth in determination Cameron mounted her broom and shot up to meet him. His face was tear stained and pale with fright.

"Come back down here girl!" Madam Hooch cried as Cameron left the ground, some of her friends calling after her, but all she focused on was Neville. Her eyes widened when the sound of ripping echoed throughout the silent grounds as Neville's robes ripped. He fell like lead towards the ground, grunting in frustration Cameron sent her broom into a dive- trying to catch up to him before he landed on the ground.

"Neville!" Cameron cried reaching out her hand as she slammed into him and pulled out of the dive, landing both of them safely on the ground.

"You _stupid _girl," cried Madam Hooch shrilly as she marched over to the two panting Gryffindor's, followed by the rest of the class. Her frown lightened slightly, "but it was your quick thinking that saved Mr. Longbottom a serious injury." Cameron beamed up at her as Neville let out a little whine of pain.

"I-I can't move my wrist!" Madam Hooch's face was as white as Neville's as she leaned over him, inspecting his wrist.

"Broken wrist," the class heard her mutter, "Come boy- it's alright." She turned to the rest of the class with an arm around Neville's shoulders.

"No more flying willy-nilly. I will take this boy to the Hospital Wing, if I so much as catch a glimpse of another broom in the air before I return, you'll be out of the school before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on dear."

Cameron smiled sympathetically at Neville as he was led away, snivelling and whimpering in pain. No sooner was Madam Hooch and Neville were out of earshot Malfoy and Ainsley burst into laughter, doubling up as they howled with laughter. Some of the other Slytherin's joined in too, though not Jack Frost noted Cameron, who looked sorry Neville had been hurt.

"Did you see that great lumps face?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Snapped Parvati Patil glaring at the still laughing boy. He snapped his head up to glare at Parvati.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced, black haired Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry-babies, Parvati."

"Leave her alone." Sneered Elsa glaring at Pansy.

"Or what? You'll freeze me?" Pansy scoffed, Elsa jolted back in shock and fear, Cameron's eyes widened in anger.

"Hey. If you're looking for a fight _I'll _give you one Parkinson." Said Cameron with a hateful glare.

"Like someone do we?"

Cameron dumped her broom on the floor and began storming over to Pansy, who hid behind Millicent Bullstrode as Merida wrapped her arms around Cameron to stop her from hitting Pansy.

"Don't do it!" Merida hissed in her ear, "it'll only make it worse."

"But she insulted Elsa!" Cameron growled glaring darkly at Pansy, who was peeking over Millicent's shoulder.

"Let it go." Merida hissed again glancing at the Slytherin girls again.

"Look." Malfoy suddenly cried, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass near where Cameron had caught Neville, "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's grandmother sent him." Cameron's eyes widened again when she saw the Remembrall's golden band glinting in the sun as Malfoy help it up. Merida's grip on Cameron tightened when she began to struggle to get at Malfoy.

"Aww, c'mon Mer. Lemme punch 'im! Just once! Please!" Cameron whined as Malfoy's sneer widened as he watched the skirmish.

"Give that here Malfoy!" said Harry quietly. Everyone quietened immediately looking from Cameron and Merida to Harry who was glaring darkly at Malfoy.

"The Gryffindor's are out in force today." Smirked Ainsley. Malfoy smiled nastily.

"Trying to impress Cameron, are we Potter? You'd go well together." He looked from Harry, to Cameron who had relaxed in shock, to the Remembrall, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He looked around, "how about up a tree?"

Harry took a step forward, "Give it here!" He yelled, but Malfoy had already leaped onto his broom and taken off. Cameron was shocked to find that he could actually fly well and that he hadn't been lying like Merida thought he had. Hovering level with the top most branch of a nearby oak tree, he called, "Come and get it Potter, or are you going to let your girlfriend get it instead." Cameron narrowed her eyes and growled at him, Merida's grip was relentless as Cameron pulled frantically at her arm that was laced around her shoulder and chest from behind.

"Let me go!" Cameron cried at Merida who shook her head once.

They watched as Harry grabbed his broom.

"Harry no!" Shouted Hermione Granger storming over to Harry and placed a hand on the handle of his broom, glaring at him, "Madam Hooch told us not to move, she already let Cameron off for saving Neville. If she catches you we'll all be in trouble."

"I'm not just going to stand by and let him take the mick out of Neville." Harry snarled wrenching his broom from Hermione's grasp, he mounted it and kicked off into the air. Cameron watched, with her mouth hanging open, as Harry soared with ease up into the sky to meet Malfoy.

"Give it here," they heard Harry yell over the breeze as it picked up- it was chilly and cold, "or I'll knock you off that broom." Ron whooped in admiration and eagerness to see Harry knock Malfoy from his broom.

"Oh yeah?" Said Malfoy trying to sneer though he did look rather pale and a little scared. Harry suddenly leaned forward and shot towards Malfoy like a javelin.

"Go Harry!" Cried Cameron ecstatically punching the air in her excitement, Merida's hands had now fallen to her sides as she watched Harry. There was a loud groan from the Gryffindor's when Malfoy only just manage to jerk out of the way as Harry made a sharp turn to face Malfoy. Merida, Ron, Hiccup and a few others clapped.

"No Crabbe or Ainsley to save your neck up here Malfoy!" They heard Harry call as Cameron let out another whoop in agreement.

"Have it your way then." Malfoy said with a sneer as he threw the Remembrall high in the air in the direction of the Forbidden Forest and dove back down to the ground. Cameron watched Harry, as if he was in slow motion, as he pulled himself into a dive after the falling Remembrall. He leaned forward on his broom and pointed his broom down, he was gathering speed in a steep dive making some of the girls scream in fear as he pelted towards the ground- racing the ball. He stretched out his hand and Cameron held her breath, desperately praying he would make it.

Cameron let out her breath and cried out in excitement as Harry caught it a foot from the ground and toppled clumsily from his broom onto the ground. The Remembrall clutched firmly and safely in his hand.

"HARRY POTTER, CAMERON HEIMILI!"

Cameron's heart sank faster than she had just seen Harry dive, it was Professor McGonagall, red faced as she ran towards them. Harry got to his feet, trembling from fear and adrenaline.

"Never- in all my _time _at Hogwarts-" she was almost speechless when she reached them, her small glasses flashing furiously, "-how _dare _you, the both of you- might have broken your necks!"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor-"

"Be quiet Miss Patil."

"But Malfoy-"

"That's _enough _Miss Arendelle. Potter, Heimili, follow me. Now."

Cameron caught sight of Malfoy, Ainsley, Crabbe and Pansy's triumphant faces as they were led away, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's stead as she strode towards the castle. They had to jog to keep up with her, not that they wanted to mind. Cameron knew they were going to be expelled, she just _knew _it, McGonagall was taking them to Dumbledore so he could tell them to pack their bags. She glanced to Harry, wanting to say something to defend themselves but nothing came to mind. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at them. _Now we've done it, _Cameron thought bitterly, _we haven't even lasted two weeks. _

Up the front steps, up the glistening marble staircase inside and still Professor McGonagall didn't say anything. She was as quiet as the suits of armor they were walking passed. She wrenched open doors and continued to march along, leaving the two dismayed first years to trot miserably behind her. Cameron wondered what her sister and father would say when she turned up back in the muggle world before the school year was over. Cameron bit her lip as tears welled up in her eyes when she thought of Astid's disappointed face.

Professor McGonagall finally stopped outside a classroom, she opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, sorry to disturb your lesson. But may I borrow Wood for a moment please?"

_Wood? _Cameron thought with a silent squeak, _was that a code word for the cane in Hogwarts? _She glanced at Harry who seemed to be thinking something along the same lines. Cameron deflated with relief when she saw Wood was actually a boy, a burly fifth year with sandy brown hair, who was looking very confused.

"Follow me, you three." said Professor McGonagall, and they were marched up the corridor with Wood looking curiously from Harry to Cameron, who were looking fearfully up at him.

"In here."

Professor McGonagall pointed them into an empty classroom, well except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.

"Out, peeves!" Professor McGonagall barked making Cameron jump, as if she wasn't jumpy enough as it was. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin making it clang and rattle loudly, and swooped out cursing, and ruffling Cameron's hair as he passed. She fruitlessly batted him away making him cackle loudly as he disappeared down the hall. Professor McGonagall slammed the door shut in his wake, making Cameron jump yet again.

"Potter, Heimili, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a Seeker, and reserve Chaser."

Wood's expression changed from puzzled to delight as he squealed like a giddy school girl. He was Scottish, though his accent was barely noticeable when Cameron compared it to Merida's thick Highland burr. Cameron and Harry shared questioning looks.

"Are you serious Professor?"

"Absolutely. Madam Hooch was having a problem with a broom, it carried a young Mr. Longbottom far off the ground, it beat him again the wall and he fell. Miss Heimili managed to catch him in time before he hit the ground."

Wood was circling Cameron with a thumb and forefinger to his chin.

"She's just right build for a Chaser, Professor. Not too thin or bulky. Quick reflexes." He noted when he flicked a bit of rubber at her for her to catch, "she wouldn't be a bad Seeker either."

He then turned to Harry.

"They're both _naturals _on the broom! I've never seen anything like them. Was that the first time on a broom you two?" Professor asked crisply.

They nodded silently, still unsure as to what was going on, but it looked like they were being expelled so Cameron relaxed slightly, the feeling was slowly coming back to her legs.

"And Potter caught that thing in his hand after a fifty foot dive. I just caught him in time to watch. I was coming down to put Miss Heimili in detention when I saw that. I think detention isn't necessary now though." Professor McGonagall managed a rare smile at Cameron.

"Neither of them even scratched themselves. Charlie Weasley, himself, couldn't have done it." Professor McGonagall was now positively beaming at them, something Cameron was sure she rarely did. Wood was now looking like all of his dreams and Christmas had come at once.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, you two?" He asked excitedly.

"Woods the Captain of the Gryffindor team." Professor McGonagall explained after seeing the quizzical look on both Harry and Cameron's faces.

"Potter's got the right build for a Seeker too, Professor, Light- speedy- we'll have to get them a decent broom. A Nimbus 2000 or a Cleansweep 7, I'd say."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Arendelle, and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Serverus Snape in the face for weeks..." Professor McGonagall trailed off before peering sternly over her glasses at Harry and Cameron.

"I want to hear you both are training hard, otherwise I might just have to change my mind about that detention Miss Heimili." Then she suddenly smiled.

"Your father would have been proud Potter." She said as she opened the door for them, "he was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

Cameron couldn't believe her luck as she flopped on her bed that evening after dinner, unlike Harry she had kept quiet about her promotion to Reserve Chaser. Immediately after Professor McGonagall had freed them from Wood's clutches she had raced off to the library to get out Quidditch Through the Ages, a book Madam Pince was _very _reluctant to loan to Cameron. Though after Cameron telling her she was a Quidditch team member she practically threw the book at Cameron, telling her to take as long with it as she needed. Cameron hadn't eaten much as she threw her pie and mash down her throat in her haste to get back to her book. Cameron stared up at the stone ceiling highly anticipating her first training session. For now, until a real Chaser was unable to play, the only time she could play Quidditch was during training. After another hour or so Elsa and Merida burst through the door, having just come from the Great Hall.

"Cam!" Cried Elsa dumping herself on the bed next to Cameron, "why didn't you tell us you managed to get on the Quidditch team?"

"Yeah! Ah'm real jealous!" Added Merida sitting on the other side of Cameron, folding her legs under herself as she spoke.

"Because I'm not a proper member." Replied Cameron looking from Elsa to Merida, "I'm only a reserve."

"Oh." Elsa's excited face fell, "well that's still good because when someone leaves you get first dibs on their space."

"Yeah, that's always good." Merida nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose. I start training next week." Cameron said closing her eyes. She was exhausted.

"Fred and George Weasley are on the team too, they're Beaters."

"Oh brilliant." Laughed Cameron, "Now I have to put up with _them _too?" She giggled.

"Yeah they said you must be good because when Wood told them, he was almost skipping apparently."

"The Quidditch Cup's goin' teh be awesome." Grinned Merida slipping off Cameron's bed to throw on her pyjamas.

"Yeah." Huffed Cameron throwing on her pyjamas too and climbing in to bed.


	9. Training

**Snow Comes To Hogwarts Chapter 9- Quidditch Training.**

It wasn't too long after the three friends had settled down for the night, occasionally whispering about Quidditch, that Hermione came storming in looking completely outraged.

"What's up Hermione?" Asked Elsa as the three propped themselves up on their elbows to watch Hermione stalk over to her bed muttering to herself.

"Nothing." The brunette snapped, crossing her arms and glaring darkly at the floor. Cameron quirked an eyebrow at Merida.

"But your muttering."Observed Cameron with a small smirk.

"I. Don't. Mutter." Seethed Hermione raising her eyes to glare at Cameron who shrugged and rolled over determined not to have anything to do with Hermione..

"Aye yeh do. When somethin's botherin' yeh. Me mum does tha' too." Said Merida. Cameron heard Hermione huff angrily, "it's Harry and Ron! They've accepted a duel request from Malfoy. They're planning on meeting in the trophy room at twelve. I tried to talk them out of it but they wouldn't listen."

"Understandable." Grunted Cameron receiving an annoyed huff from Hermione, "just leave them too it. It's their choice."

"But it's the rest of Gryffindor who will suffer when they're caught." Cried Hermione.

Cameron rolled her eyes behind her eyelids, "well then they can carry the guilt with them. That's more than enough punishment I think."

"Whatever," sniffed Cameron, "but I'm trying to sleep. So could you keep it down."

Cameron was pulled from her sleep a little alter on, by someone trying to tiptoe across the dorm room, Merida and Lavender were snoring lightly. Peeking one eye open Cameron saw a head of bushy hair shiny with moonlight, just as it disappeared through the door. Cameron rolled her eyes and huffed frustratedly, _if anything _she's _going to get them caught. _Sitting up, Cameron noticed Elsa had been woken and had seen Hermione leave too.

"What should we do?" She whispered.

Cameron nodded her head to the door and the two friends silently tiptoed down the staircase, mindful to keep out of sight.

"You!" They heard Ron hiss, "go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother, you know," they heard Hermione snap, "Percy- he's a Prefect, he'd put a stop to this foolishness."

There was a pause before Ron spoke, "Come on." Cameron and Elsa listened in silence as the portrait of the Fat Lady was pushed open and three lots of footsteps got quieter. Harry and Ron had left the common room with Hermione following them, hissing like an angry goose. Sniggering Cameron and Elsa slipped into the common room as the portrait door slammed shut behind the trio.

"I wonder if they know the Fat Lady has gone to visit her friend Violet." Elsa said stifling her laugh behind a hand as Hermione's voice rang shrilly through the common room entrance:

"Now what am I going to do!?"

"She does now." Cameron laughed.

"I'm coming with you!" They heard Hermione whisper.

Cameron rolled her eyes playfully, "Looks like one of us is going to have to let them back in." She sighed wandering over to the squishy armchair by the empty fireplace and threw herself into it, "you should go back to bed."

Elsa wandered over too, and plopped herself on Cameron's lap making the older girl blush and suddenly become very thankful for the darkness.

"Nope. If you're staying up then I am as well." She said dissonantly with a firm nod of her head.

Cameron found it ironic at how quickly Elsa fell asleep on her lap, a mere ten minutes after imploring that she would stay awake with her.

"Laconum Inflamare." Cameron whispered and pointed her wand that she carried with her everywhere, at the fireplace. A medium sized blue flame sprung up in the empty fireplace that filled the room in a pale blue light and warmth but crackled quietly, so not to wake Elsa.

An hour later, Cameron was pulled from her doze by the sound of loud hurried footsteps, jerking up, Cameron quickly woke Elsa and helped her to her feet before making her way over to the portrait to push it open.

"Pig snout, Pig snout!" Huffed someone from the other side, it sounded like they were in a hurry.

"Uh oh!" The portrait door had swung outwards and four bodies crashed in to Cameron sending her sprawling to the floor, as four pairs of hands and feet scrambled over her.

"Ouch!" She squeaked as Hermione trod on her finger, wincing when she felt a pop.

"Cam!" Cried Elsa running to Cameron's side and helping her to her feet, "are you OK?"

"As fine as I'll ever be when I have four great lumps trample me into the floor." Cameron said wincing when she moved her hand, "I think Hermione might've broken my finger." She added with a grimace. Hermione's hands shot to cover her mouth in shock.

"I am so sorry Cameron." She whispered, horrified.

"It-It's fine. I'll, uh, st-strap it with something and I'll go see Madam Pomfrey tomorrow."

"I'm going to bed" Muttered Neville who looked panic stricken and ash faced.

"Us too." Mumbled Ron getting an outraged glare from Hermione. The boys quickly disappeared up the boys' staircase.

"You sure you're OK Cam?" Whispered Elsa worried as she glanced at Cameron's hand.

"Yeah, g-go back to bed. I'll be up soon."

Elsa opened her mouth to reply but by the look on Cameron's face as she gestured to the girls' staircase Elsa decided against arguing back and left without a word.

"You should go to bed too Hermione." Said Cameron quietly, she was starting to feel sick with the pain.

"N-No I-I'd like to help. If-If that's OK?" Hermione stammered looking uncertain as she watched Cameron pass in front of her to sit on the armchair again.

Cameron smiled up at Hermione and gestured to the chair opposite. Hermione gave a small smile and to Cameron's surprise, knelt down in front of her.

"Ferula." Muttered Hermione waving her wand above the ground as bandages shot from the tip of her wand and curled neatly on the floor by her knees. She then took a quill from a bag beside the fireplace and broke the quill from the feather and gently placed it against Cameron's broken finger. Hermione grimaced when she felt Cameron's bone out of place.

"I'm sorry you know." She whispered, focusing on her work so she didn't have to look Cameron in the eye.

"It's OK. Accidents happen." Cameron replied sheepishly through a hiss of pain.

"No, I mean for how I've been treating you. I treat you worse than Harry or Ron, and I'm sorry for that."

"Yeah, why is that?" Cameron asked, watching Hermione work with great interest, this was- after all, their first proper conversation.

"When I met Elsa, we immediately had a connection, knowing so much about Hogwarts and magic and stuff. That when she met you and spent all of her time with you, I just got jealous. And when it turned out you were just as smart as me, my... my jealousy got worse. To have the friendship of everyone on the House and to be smart and not scorned for it. H-How do you do it?" Hermione asked, finally looking Cameron fully in the eyes. Cameron's breath hitched, she hadn't realized how deep Hermione's chocolate brown eyes actually were before now.

"We-well, uh... F-for one. I don't go flaunting it. Being smart and knowledgeable is good- amazing even," Cameron added seeing Hermione's expression, "but people don't like hearing how much smarter you are than them. You wouldn't like it if someone did it to you. And you have to take some sort of interest in something they like. Like, with Percy Weasley, I couldn't care less about politics or him wanting to be Head Boy at some point, but I listen and speak about it with him." Cameron gave a small laugh, "heck, I even listen to him moan about Fred and George."

Hermione giggled, it was sweet and charming, something Cameron didn't realize Hermione could be.

"I can imagine that took some time." She giggled as she put the final touches to Cameron's make shift splint.

"Thanks." Smiled Cameron as Hermione sat back into the other armchair.

"Yeah, only the four hours I set aside to do homework." Snickered Cameron, smirking at the memory of when she had been dragged unwillingly into a four hour conversation with Percy about the Weasley family, most of which was him moaning about the twins.

Silence consumed them, though it wasn't uncomfortable like both girls thought it would be, it was nice. Cameron was watching the blue flames flicker and crackle in the fireplace and Hermione was watching Cameron's vacant but thoughtful expression. A blush only just visible on her cheeks in the dim blue flickering light.

"So," Cameron said after a while, her purple eyes flicking over to Hermione, "how was your night?"

Hermione's face immediately grew angry as she scowled darkly before launching into what Harry and Ron had agreed with Malfoy and Ainsley, how they were to meet in the Trophy room at midnight for a wizards duel.

"It wasn't a real duel," said Hermione quickly seeing Cameron's alarmed look, "neither of them know enough magic to do any real damage. The most they would be able to do would have been to shoot sparks at each other."

She then explained that Malfoy and Ainsley had set them up by tipping off Filch and how they had run into the Forbidden corridor and had seen a large three headed dog! Which was why they were in such a rush to come back to the common room.

There was a pause, "wow," gasped Cameron amazed, "if I had known that's what was going to happen I would have asked to go with you."

"But what do they think they're doing?!" Hermione hissed suddenly, glaring at the fire, "keeping a thing like that locked up in a school!"

Cameron shrugged, "well they let people like Malfoy and Ainsley wander about, so there's not much difference is there?" Cameron asked, making Hermione giggle.

"No, I suppose not. But no-one saw what it was standing on." She said sighing and looking glumly down at her hands.

"The floor?" Cameron suggested, "Though I'm pretty sure everyone else were too busy with its heads if you said it had three."

"But that's the thing!" Cried Hermione shrilly, "it was _standing _on something. It wasn't put there by accident. It's guarding something."

Cameron blinked rapidly and in confusion, "guarding something?" Cameron's eyes widened in realization, "you don't think?!"

Hermione looked questioningly at her, "think what?"

"N-nothing. I-I think I'm going to go to bed whilst the pains bearable." Cameron stammered getting to her feet, "It-it was good speaking with you, Hermione, without you chewing my head off." The blonde grinned.

"Yeah." Smiled Hermione, "friends?" She asked almost uncertainly.

"Friends." Grinned Cameron holding her injured hand to her chest, "come on, let's get back to bed." Cameron added as they traipsed tiredly back up to bed. Cameron smiled fondly as she laid eyes on Elsa, who was laying across Cameron's bed- awaiting her friends return but had obviously fallen asleep. Grinning at the tender sight, Cameron gently picked Elsa up and put her to bed as Hermione climbed into bed beside Elsa's. Cameron grinned at Hermione who smiled back before whispering goodnight and falling almost immediately to sleep.

And from that moment on Hermione Granger became Cameron's friend, because nothing can bring two people together like having a deep conversation over someone's broken finger.

The next morning Elsa had decided to leave Cameron in bed for a little while, Hermione had explained that she and Cameron were now friends, and the two had gone down to breakfast deep in conversation. Cameron was left alone in the girls dorm to sleep, though it wasn't for long as half an hour later she was awoken by something, or rather some things, landing heavily on her chest.

Gasping, she sat bolt upright, throwing half a dozen screech owls to the floor, including a very disgruntled looking Ezylryb.

"Ezylryb?" Asked Cameron tilting her head as he angrily got to his feet and hopped over to a long thin package that had also been thrown to the floor. Elsa the Owl hopped down to peck at the package whilst the other five screech owl hooted indignantly, fluffing up their feathers and flew out of an open window. Cameron threw her feet over the side of her bed and curiously picked up the long thin package and letter that had been left abandoned by the other owls, beside it. Putting the package on her bed she opened the letter and read the writing that had quickly become familiar to her:

'_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE...'_

_I'm not at the table so I guess that's OK_, thought Cameron as she continued to read.

'_Dear Cameron,_

_Idun and I are so happy to hear you have made the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Dumbledore told us yesterday. We were giddy like proud parents. Anna and Astrid are just as excited, Astrid knows everything about the magical world and Quidditch now, Anna has been such a wonderful teacher to her. Anyway, the package contains your new broomstick; a Nimbus 2000. Dumbledore said that you and Harry Potter would need decent brooms if he were to bend the first year rule for you. Such a wonderful man. If you are at the table, don't tell anyone you've got a new broomstick, your teachers don't want everyone knowing we've given you a new broomstick- otherwise they'll all want one. We hope you do well when you play._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Agdar Arendelle.' _

Cameron wiped away some stray tears after reading and re-reading the letter, Elsa's family had already done so much for her and Astrid. Cameron had no idea how she was going to repay them now. There was a hoot as a school owl flew back through the window and dumped a single piece of parchment in Cameron's lap before disappearing out of the window again.

Cameron, now completely drunk on excitement, read the note furiously.

'_DO NOT OPEN AT THE TABLE!' _

_Geez, I've been told that already, _Cameron thought rolling her eyes.

'_It contains your Nimbus 2000, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a new broomstick or they'll all want one. Mr. Arendelle was insistent he bought it for you after Dumbledore told him the good news. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock for your first training session._

_Professor McGonagall.'_

Cameron threw the note aside and ripped open the brown paper wrapping, inside rolled around the broom's sleek mahogany handle was a piece of paper. Curious Cameron unfurled it and let out a laugh, it was a crudely drawn image of Cameron on a broom holding a large ball with three tall hoops in the background and a badly written note in the top corner.

'_Knock 'em dead, love Astrid and Anna.'_

Laughing, Cameron set the picture aside, telling herself she would stick it to her headrest at some point. The broom itself was just as magnificent as Cameron remembered it with a long sleek mahogany handle and a long tail of straight tail twigs that met at a point for perfect streamlining and speed. The gold filigree _Nimbus 2000, _glinted in the sunlight as Cameron held it in her hands. She was dying to get right on it but as she got up to throw some clothes on and head down to the Quidditch pitch, meaning to blow off her lessons for that day, Elsa, Merida and Hermione came bursting through the dorm door, all huffing heavily.

"Yeh got one too!" Cried Merida, her eyes wide with excitement and wonder as she made her way over, moving her hands to touch the broom still firmly held in Cameron's grasp but not in case she broke it.

"Harry got a Nimbus 2000 at the breakfast table, we were just curious to see if you got one." Said Elsa, doubled over to get her breath back, "or if Harry got one because he's a Seeker." Elsa looked up and saw Cameron was in a pair of trainers, jeans and a Gryffindor jumper, her expression darkened.

"Were you thinking of blowing off lessons today?!" She cried glaring at Cameron who shrunk away from her.

"N-No," Cameron looked away from Elsa's darkening look," m-maybe..." She trembled.

"You can't do that! McGonagall is going to go over our homework for switching spells!"

Cameron looked away, ashamed, still clutching her new broomstick to her chest.

"Fine." Cameron grumbled, glaring at the foot of her bed, she couldn't deny Elsa now that she knew her father had bought the very broom she was holding onto. After throwing her uniform on, Merida gave her a now cold bacon and sausage sandwich, but Cameron didn't care she was too hungry to be bothered. Cameron called Elsa over as Merida and Hermione left for their lessons.

"What?" Elsa asked as she made her way over to Cameron who was once again re-reading the letter written by Elsa's father, and Cameron handed her the letter. Cameron waited nervously in the silence as Elsa read, fiddling with her ponytail.

"Father bought it for you?" She asked looking up at Cameron, a strange look in her eyes.

"Y-yeah. I-I just wanted to thank you, it was a shock to me too." Cameron mumbled, still feeling a little nervous at the strange look in Elsa's eyes as she almost glared at Cameron.

"Well, it's not me you have to thank." Said Elsa coldly as she shoved the letter into Cameron's chest and quickly left the dorm without so much as a backwards glance. Cameron stuttered, what had just happened? Sighing glumly, Cameron stuck her picture to the headboard of her four poster bed and re-wrapped her broom as best she could and put it under her bed before following in Elsa's wake to Transfiguration.

Cameron was the last to enter Professor McGonagall's classroom, but she didn't miss the thin proud smile she flashed to herself and Harry as Cameron took her seat next to Merida and Hiccup. She was surprised and slightly hurt to see Elsa sitting at the front with Hermione and Neville.

"What did yeh do?" Whispered Merida eyeing Elsa who glared at Cameron over her shoulder at them.

"I-I don't know." Cameron replied, trying desperately not to burst into tears.

Cameron's thoughts kept drifting, during her lessons, not up to her dorm where she had hidden her broomstick like she thought she would. But to Elsa instead, she still hadn't spoken to Cameron and she was itching to know why, whenever Cameron made any attempt to speak to her she would get the person next to her to answer for her, it made poor Neville's stammer so much worse at the beginning of Charms that afternoon.

After their lessons had finished, Cameron and Merida made their way down to the Hospital wing. It was empty aside from a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw Quidditch team member, both of who had come off worse in their teams training sessions. Cameron and Merida nervously made their way over to Madam Pomfrey who was seeing to the Ravenclaw Keeper, who looked like he had been smashed in the face by something.

"Um, M-Madam Pomfrey?" Cameron stammered as Madam Pomfrey bustled around them trying to stop the bleeding from his wonky nose.

"Yes, yes?" She said stiffly as she gave him a big wad of tissue.

"Um, I-I think I broke my finger yesterday." Cameron said showing her, her finger still wrapped carefully in Hermione's makeshift splint.

"Hmm." Madam Pomfrey took Cameron's hand gently in her own, inspecting her finger and hand.

"Yes dear, it's definitely broken. Dislocated, it's just popped out of place. I'll put it right in a jiffy." She said with a smile. Taking her wand from the pocket of her apron she waved it and pointed it at Cameron's finger.

"Episkey." A warmth spread from the tip of Cameron's broken finger down to the knuckle connecting her finger to her hand. Smiling widely she took the splint off and flexed her fingers, testing it.

"All better my dear." Said Madam Pomfrey with a warm smile.

"Thank you." Gasped Cameron.

"Aye, thank yeh." Merida turned to Cameron, "now yeh don' have teh bail on Wood."

As seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry met Cameron in the common room and they set off in the quickly descending dusk towards the Quidditch pitch both talking animatedly about what they thought they might be doing. They had never been in the Quidditch stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the pitch so the spectators were high enough to easily see what was going on. At either end of the large oval field were three golden poles with hoops on top. Harry told Cameron they reminded him of the sticks muggle children blew bubbles through. They both laughed.

"Yeah, but these are like fifty foot high, I'd hate to see the size of the kid they're meant for." Cameron laughed making them both laugh even harder.

Too eager to wait for Wood they both mounted their brooms and kicked off into the air. What a feeling- they swooped in and out of the goal posts, Cameron going in to a speedy fifty foot dive, pulled up just before she reached the ground. The Nimbus 2000 turned at the slightest of Cameron's touch and her excited grin was starting to hurt her cheeks.

"Hey! Potter, Heimili, come down!"

Oliver Wood had arrived and standing next him was a tanned girl with black hair and wearing the Gryffindor Quidditch uniform, between them they were carrying a large wooden crate. Harry and Cameron landed next to him, brightening at his wide grin.

"Very nice," said Wood, his eyes flashing as he looked to his companion.

"Guys, this is Alicia Spinnet. She's a Chaser on the Gryffindor team."

"Hi," she greeted waving a gloved hand briefly, "you fly very well Cameron."

"Cheers." Grinned Cameron nodding at her.

Wood opened the crate. Inside were four different sized balls.

"Right," said Wood. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each team. Three of them are called Chasers.

"Three Chasers." Repeated Harry who hadn't had the opportunity to read Quidditch Through the Ages like Cameron had, as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a football and lightly tossed it to Alicia.

"This ball is called the Quaffle," Alicia explained, "The Chaser's throw the Quaffle to each other and try to get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. This will be the ball you will be most interested in Cameron." She said looking at Cameron as she passed the ball from one hand to the other, "ten points every time the Quaffle goes through on of the hoops. You guys follow?" Alicia asked looking from Cameron who was looking excited and confident to Harry who looked completely lost.

"The Chaser's put the Quaffle throw the hoops to score," harry recited, "So- that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, right?" Harry asked looking from Wood to Alicia to Cameron who nodded encouragingly.

"What's basketball?" Asked Wood curiously.

"Never mind." Harry said hastily.

"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper- I'm the Gryffindor Keeper. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."

"Three Chasers, one Keeper." Said Harry, determined to remember it all.

"And they play with the Quaffle. OK, got that," Harry was saying, "so what are they for?" He asked pointing at the three balls left, unnamed, inside the crate.

"I'll show you. Harry you take this first, then let Cameron have a go." Said Wood offering Harry a small club that looked to Cameron like a short baseball bat.

"I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Wood explained, "these are the two Bludgers." He showed them two identical jet black balls that were slightly smaller than the red Quaffle, around the size of large bowls balls. They were straining against some chained straps that were holding them in place. _Good thing too, _Cameron thought, but quickly faltered, trembling slightly when she saw Oliver crouch down and release one from its bindings.

"You crazy?!" She cried at Oliver, but by then it was too late, Cameron had to push Harry out of the way as he leaned over the crate to see what Wood was doing. At once, the black ball had risen high in the air and then pelted straight back at them. Cameron seized the bat from Harry's trembling hands and swung viciously at it to stop it from breaking Harry's nose. It was sent zigzagging away into the air- it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground with Alicia's help.

"See?" Alicia panted getting back onto her feet as Wood wrestled the Bludger back into the crate and strapped it down.

"The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why we have two Beaters on each team, the Weasley twins are ours- it's their job to protect their team from the Bludgers and try to knock them towards the other team."

Wood had finally managed to get to his feet, panting heavily, "you'd make a fair Beater, Heimili," he complimented as Cameron handed him back the club, "you got all of that you two?"

Cameron nodded eagerly whilst Harry nodded much more slowly. Harry recited what he had been told whilst Wood nodded.

"Good." Said Wood.

"Have-have...uh, the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked, trying to sound offhand.

"Oh, never at Hogwarts." Replied Wood with a frown, "We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of a Quidditch team is the Seeker, that's you." Wood said pointing at Harry.

"You don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers unless they crack my head open." Said Wood sounding completely relaxed at the idea.

"Oh, because _that's _a cheery thought." Grumbled Cameron making Alicia giggle.

"Don't worry, the Weasley's are more than a match for the Bludgers- I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves." Said Alicia still playing with the Quaffle.

Cameron watched as Wood reached into the crate and pulled out the last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers this ball was tiny, just a little smaller than a golf ball. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver lined wings.

"This," Wood said holding the ball so both Harry and Cameron could see it, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of them all. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it."

"Good luck with that." Muttered Cameron to Harry with a snigger.

"You've got to weave in and out of the other players; The Chaser's, the Beaters, the Bludgers and the Quaffle to get it before the others team's Seeker. Because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins team an extra 150 points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seeker's get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch has been caught, so it can go on for ages. I think the record is three months, is that right?" He asked Alicia who nodded, "they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep."

"Well, that's it," said Alicia silencing Wood with a look, "any questions?"

Both Harry and Cameron shook their heads, almost desperate to get back in the air.

Alicia made her way over to Cameron whilst Wood spoke with Harry, still holding the Quaffle.

"Let's leave them to it, and get in the air. We'll just throw this around for the first session." Smiled Alicia grabbing her own broom.

Neither Cameron nor Harry missed a single shot thrown by Wood or Alicia and they were both delighted.

"That Quidditch Cup is definitely going to have our name on it this year," said Wood happily as the four of them trudged back to the castle.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have gone off to play for England, if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons." Said Alicia grabbing Cameron round the shoulders and pulled her close as she gave an excited cheer.

* * *

**Comments? Questions? Suggestions? I'd be very interested to here what you guys have to say, any idea's of little jokes or funny little bits I can put in. Anything at all. **

**Can't wait to hear from you.**


	10. Quidditch

**Hi guys, sorry for taking so long. Reality sucks you know :) Anyways, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

* * *

QUIDDITCH

The weather turned a bitter cold as they entered November, not that Cameron noticed the sudden change in weather most. Though she constantly had it brought to her attention by at least one of her friends. The mountains that surrounded the school became an icy grey and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the grounds were covered in a crisp layer of frost the first years were all too eager to mess up. Hagrid was frequently spotted from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch pitch, huddled, just visible, in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves (much to the dislike of Rapunzel) and enormous beaver skin boots.

The Quidditch season had begun, Cameron and Harry couldn't hear the end of it from Merida, Ron and Elsa. Harry would be playing in his first ever match on Saturday, Cameron was a little downtrodden as she couldn't play until either a Chaser left or was too injured to play, but it didn't get her down for long. The prospect of seeing a Quidditch match first hand was too exciting. Gryffindor would be playing against Slytherin, and if Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the House Championship.

Hardly anyone had seen Harry play, Cameron and Merida were constant spectators, offering loads of encouragement, Wood had decided to keep Harry a secret- to use him as a secret weapon. Cameron and Merida had to constantly fight mouthy Slytherins off Harry, somehow the news that he was playing as Seeker had leaked out. They weren't sure which was worse for the boy, people telling him he would be great or the Slytherins telling him they'd be running underneath him with a mattress. Harry was grateful he had Cameron as a friend, he kept thanking her for helping him with his piles and piles of homework. Cameron kept brushing him off, telling him it was nothing whilst trying to avoid the deathly glares she got from Elsa who still wasn't speaking to her. Cameron had also lent to Harry her Quidditch Through the Ages book, reminding him to beware of Madam Pince, even though she had lent it to Cameron on a long term loan. Cameron heard Harry telling Ron that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and all of them had happened during a World Cup match of 1473.

"See I told you Quidditch can be brutal." Ron had said with a sympathetic hand on his friends shoulder.

Harry had also told Cameron, forgetting it was her who had lent him the book in the first place, that the Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and the most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them though no-one usually died. Both Cameron and Harry found the fact that the referee's sometimes disappeared and turned up months later in the Sahara Desert to be very funny. Hermione quickly made them feel guilty for laughing.

"And what about their poor families? Worried sick for all those months!?" She had asked.

The day before the Quidditch match Harry, Ron, Cameron and Merida were sitting in the courtyard during one of their hour breaks. Harry was going through Quidditch through the Ages yet again and Cameron had conjured a little blue flame that she stowed away in a jam jar, to keep them all warm. They were all standing with their backs to the jar, getting warm, when they saw Snape striding across the courtyard. The four of them moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were pretty sure it wasn't allowed. The four of them gulped guiltily as he caught their eyes, and marched over to them with an ugly scowl on his face.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?"

"It's Cameron's Quidditch through the Ages, sir." Harry replied showing him the book.

"No it's not. She's a lying little urchin. That, Potter, is a library book," Cameron's temper rose quickly from out of nowhere making her face glow an angry red as she glared at the greasy haired teacher, 'library books are not to be taken outside the school. Give it to me. Ten points from Gryffindor for your thievery and Miss Heimili's lies." Cameron opened her mouth to argue back but Merida stamped hard on her foot causing her to gurgle with pain and made her eyes water.

"What's the matter with you, Heimili?" Snape snapped, stowing the stolen book in his robes.

"Nae it's nothin', sir. Just something in her eyes." Said Merida smiling sweetly at him. He harrumphed and strode away.

"Och, ah hope he gets nievled by someone one day." Merida said bitterly as she watched him walk away, snapping at another group of Gryffindor's for being too noisy.

"He just made up that rule," snarled Ron also glaring after him, "wonder what his problem is anyway."

"Maybe he's scared Gryffindor's gonna trash Slytherin tomorrow?" Suggested Cameron with a shrug.

The next day Cameron met up with Merida and Hermione, Elsa was hanging out with Lavender and Parvati, _still _refusing to talk to Cameron, and the three of them headed down to the Great Hall. Cameron was trying her best to stay as far away from Elsa and her temper as possible.

"Are yeh still nae talkin' teh her?" Merida asked eyeing Cameron and Elsa in turn.

"No, and I don't know why she's not talking to me either." Cameron replied, her lip trembling slightly as she stared at the back of Elsa as the other blonde laughed with

Lavender, fiddling with her plait.

"She's nae comfortable o'er there." Merida said gesturing to Elsa.

"H-How d'you know that?" Cameron asked, intrigued.

"She's fiddlin' wi' her braid. She's been doin' tha' a lot since yeh stopped talkin'." Merida said with a strange twinkle in her ocean blue eyes. Cameron sighed, _if she's not comfortable with them why stay with them for so long? _

"I think _I _know what's wrong with her." Hermione said, "she was talking to me about it when your broom arrived." Hermione said with an almost snotty voice, "she had been begging her father for months for the new Nimbus 2000 and he refused, telling her she should save up and buy it herself. And then he goes and buys you one." Hermione gave Cameron an apologetic look and shrugged as Cameron's mouth fell open.

"I didn't ask him to buy it for me! It was just a shock to me as it was for her!" Cameron cried, cringing as they passed Elsa who gave Cameron a deathly glare.

"I know. But she won't listen." Sighed Hermione as they perched at the table opposite Harry and Ron.

"Mornin' lads." Greeted Merida brightly, sitting between Cameron and Hermione.

"Mornin'," replied Ron with a frustrated sigh, "you've got to eat something."

Harry shook his head, "I don't want anything." He mumbled. He did look a bit pale, or maybe a very light shade of green, Cameron couldn't tell.

"Just a bit of toast?" Cameron asked offering Harry a slice of toast.

Harry just shook his head, he looked terrible.

"You need your strength Harry." Cameron implored waving the slice of toast under Harry's nose but quickly stopped when he went greener.

"Yeah, Seekers are always the first to get clobbered by the other team." Piped up Seamus from Hermione's other side.

"Thanks...Seamus." Said Harry glumly as he watched the boy pile ketchup on his sausages.

By eleven o'clock the whole school was out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch, most of the students and teachers had binoculars. Merida, Hermione and Cameron joined Ron, Hiccup, Neville, Seamus and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row of the Gryffindor stands. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had gnawed through. It said _Potter for President, _then Hermione and Cameron performed a tricky little charm to make the paint flash different colors. The atmosphere was deafening, with the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws all cheering for the Gryffindor team. Slytherin weren't doing too bad, cheering so hard for their team that they could clearly be heard over the racket the other Houses were making. After ten minutes, the cheering doubled in volume as two teams shot out of opposite sides of the pitch and formed a circle in the air above the crate that had the Quidditch balls in it.

"Look!" Cried Hermione, "there's Harry!" She tugged on Cameron's arm and pointed furiously to one of the two highest people. Cameron immediately recognized the other person as Slytherin Seeker; Terence Higgs. Cameron narrowed her eyes as she glared at him, crossing her fingers in hopes that Harry beat him. They watched eagerly as the small figure of Madam Hooch made her way onto the pitch with a whistle in one hand and her broom slung over her shoulder.

"Now, I want a nice clean game, all of you." She said, her voice magically enhanced so all of the spectators could hear. Cameron noticed she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain; a brutish looking boy, a sixth year called Marcus Flint. Cameron thought he must have some nonhuman blood in him, no human is naturally that ugly, she then thought of Ainsley, _actually, I take that back._ She noticed, as she looked through Hermione's binoculars, that Harry had noticed their banner, she gave him an encouraging fist pump. He grinned and looked back towards Madam Hooch. Madam Hooch kicked open the crate and took out the Quaffle. The Bludgers' restraints were let loose and the two black balls rose into the air and disappeared- whizzing around the pitch, quickly followed by a tiny golden glint.

"BEGIN!" Cried Madam Hooch tossing the Quaffle high in the air. All six Chasers dove forward, weaving in and out of each other, fighting to gain possession of the Quaffle. Cameron gulped, she didn't like how that scrum looked. Harry rose high into the air, tailed by Higgs.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too-"

The twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was commentating.

"JORDAN!" And apparently sitting next to Professor McGonagall, Cameron winced with a grin on her face as her teachers voice rung out over the loud speaker.

"Sorry, Professor."

Anyways, she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinet who is rumoured to have a secret reserve. No-one knows who though, she herself was a reserve only last year. A good find by Oliver Wood. Back to Johnson and - oh no, the Slytherins have taken possession of the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes, trundling along like the ugly lug he is-"

"JORDAN!"

"Well, he is." Jordan was momentarily drowned out by a loud 'boo' and hisses from Slytherin.

"Flints going to sco- oh! Stopped in a nick of time by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and Gryffindor takes the Quaffle. That's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and -ouch! That must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger- Quaffle taken by the Slytherins. That's Adrian Puccey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger- sent his way by one of the Weasley twins, can't tell which from down here. Nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson's back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead of her and off she goes. She's really flying- dodges a speeding Bludger- the goal posts are right there! Come on now Angelina- Keeper Bletchley dives- misses! GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

The cheer from three of the four Houses filled the frigid air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along."

Cameron's attention was wrenched from the game as she was almost thrown out of the stands by Hagrid as he tried to shuffle passed her.

"Hagrid?!"

Cameron and Ron squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them. Cameron noticed that Elsa was standing a bit closer than she had been at the start of the game, Cameron raised an eyebrow inquisitively at her when their eyes met. Cameron was surprised not to see anger but to see her eyes watery and slightly puffy like she had been crying.

"Bin watchin' from me hut." Hagrid was saying, accidentally stopping Elsa from making her way over, Hagrid was putting a large pair of binoculars to his eyes, "But it ain't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet eh?"

"Nae," Said Merida shaking her head, "Harry hasnae much teh do ye'."

"Kept outta trouble, though, and that's sommat," Hagrid said focusing his binoculars on Harry who was way up in the sky lazily circling the pitch. Cameron explained to them that Wood had told Harry to keep out of the way until he catches sight of the Snitch.

"Too right an' all." Hagrid said nodding his head, "don' wan' him attacked before he has to be."

Cameron giggled, tugging on Merida's sleeve when Harry did a couple of loop the loops when Angelina scored.

"Slytherin in possession." Jordan's voice cried out over the pitch, "Chaser Puccey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasley's and Chaser Bell, and speeds towards the- wait a sec! Was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd like a Mexican wave, Adrian Puccey dropped the Quaffle, too busy trying to look over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had darted passed his left ear. Cameron was seeing it all in slow motion, as the Snitch hovered sneakily beside Puccey's head, before darting away to circle a tall stand. Cameron pointed excitedly to Harry as he sunk into a dive with the Slytherin Seeker close on his heels. Now neck and neck the two Seekers were racing for the Snitch, all the other players seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in the air watching the two Seekers streak towards the ground.

Harry was faster than Higgs, Cameron watched with bated breath as she saw Harry reach out his hand to snatch up the little golden ball, putting on an extra spurt of speed.

WHAM!

A roar of rage echoed around the three Houses below- Marcus Flint had blocked Harry from reaching the Snitch on purpose. Cameron rolled up her sleeves ready to storm down onto the pitch to give Marcus Flint a piece of her mind, she didn't care how much bigger than her he was. Merida had to grip tightly onto Cameron's Gryffindor scarf. Cameron watched in horror as Harry spun off course, clinging on to his broom for dear life.

"FOUL!" Screamed the Gryffindors as Madam Hooch called Flint down and spoke angrily with him and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. Though, in all of the confusion, the Snitch managed to get away. Cameron grunted in frustration, shrugging Merida off her. Beside them Dean was still yelling angrily:

"Send him off, ref! Red card!"

Ron was looking incredulously at him, "what are you talking about, Dean?"

"I'm with Dean!" Cameron cried leaning over the side to yell angrily down onto the pitch, the wood momentarily freezing over. No one noticed, except Elsa who gasped in shock, but no one noticed that either.

"Red card!" Dean and Cameron yelled before Dean continued, "In football you get shown a red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't football, Dean." Ron reminded him.

Hagrid, like Cameron, was on Dean's side, "they oughta change the rules. Harry coulda been knocked outta the air by that great lump!"

The commentator, Lee Jordan, was finding it very difficult not to take sides.

"So, after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan!" Growled Professor McGonagall's voice.

"I-I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

"Jordan, I'm warning you-"

Cameron couldn't help but giggle.

"Alright, alright. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to _anyone _I'm sure. So a penalty goes to Gryffindor taken by Alicia Spinnet, who puts it away no trouble. And play is resumed, Gryffindor is still in possession."

Since Flint's attempt on Harry's life, Cameron had been watching him like a hawk and let out a worried cry when Harry's broom suddenly gave a lurch as he dogged a Bludger. _Something's not right, _Cameron thought as she glanced about the other players, immediately homing in on Marcus Flint. _No, he's too stupid to know a jinx like that. _

It calmed down before it happened again, Cameron gave another strangled cry of worry and shock. Cameron quickly realized Harry was trying to point it towards the Gryffindor goalposts but instead the broom zigzagged through the air in the complete opposite direction. Making sudden violent swishing movements every now and then than almost unseated him. Lee was still commentating in the background.

"Slytherin in possession- Flint with the Quaffle- passes Spinnet, passes Bell- hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose- only joking Professor. Slytherin score- a no..." The Slytherins were cheering.

No-one except Cameron noticed Harry's broom slowly rising higher and higher, twitching and jerking as it went. Cameron gasped frightenedly and tugged on Hermione's cloak sleeve, pointing up at Harry who was now almost a speck in the sky against the grey clouds.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled, staring at Harry as he continued to rise higher and higher, through his binoculars, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom...but he can't have..."

Suddenly, people were pointing and gawking up at Harry as his broom began throwing itself around like a bucking bronco, and rolling over and over, with Harry only just managing to hold on for dear life. Then the whole crowd gasped as the broom gave a violent jerk and swung Harry off it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered, keeping his eyes fixed on Harry.

"Can't have," replied Hagrid with a shaky voice, "can't nothin' interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic- no kid could do that to a Nimbus 2000."

At these words, Cameron grabbed Hermione's binoculars and combed the crowd frantically.

"What're you doing?" Hermione squeaked, giving Ron who was grey faced a confused look.

"I knew it," Cameron gasped, "Snape- look."

Cameron thrust the binoculars at Ron and Hermione, who in all the panic forgot they hated each other, and looked through one eye each. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes transfixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something!" Hissed Hermione, "jinxing the broom!"

"Jinxing the broom!" Cried Ron glancing with a terrified expression up at Harry, whose broom was vibrating so hard it was becoming hard to hold on any longer. The whole crowd were on its feet, terrified, as the Weasley's flew up to try and pull Harry safely on to one their brooms but every time they got near him the broom would jerk away, out of their reach. In the end, they decided to drop underneath him, and circle hoping to catch him in case he fell. Marcus Flint had managed to seize the Quaffle and had scored five times without anyone noticing.

Hermione disappeared through the crowd closely followed by Cameron, and soon enough they had managed to elbow and barge their way round to the other side of the stands where Snape was sitting. Cameron didn't even apologize when she accidentally pitched Professor Quirrell into the row in front in her haste to get past. Reaching Snape they crouched down and said the same incantation at the same time making them grin at each other. Blue flames spilled from their wands onto the hem of Snape's cloak. It took less than thirty seconds for someone to realize Snape was on fire and tell him. The sudden yelp told the girls they had done their job and Hermione scooped the fire off him, into a little jar in her pocket. Giving each other a high five from their hiding place in the row behind Snape, they scrambled back along the row before Snape could find out what happened.

The noticed that up in the sky, Harry had managed to regain control of his broom and was now zooming towards the ground in a very controlled dive. Cameron hissed in fear when he suddenly clamped his hands over his mouth like he was going to be sick and hit the ground on all fours. Cameron didn't wait to see if he was alright as she made her way towards the stairs, intending to go and see him for herself when there was a sudden deafening roar.

"POTTER'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Cameron was followed by Hermione and the rest of Gryffindor as they flooded out in to the pitch to congratulate Harry. Hagrid appeared by the side of them and offered them all a strong cup of tea back at his hut. They agreed, but Hermione suddenly remembered that she wasn't supposed to like them and stalked away with her nose in the air.

"It was Snape!" Ron was explaining to Hagrid who wouldn't listen and Harry, "Hermione and Cameron saw him! He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you." Ron's eyes were wide as he spoke.

"Yeah, and when you jinx like that you can't break eye contact." Added Cameron with a definitive nod.

"Rubbish," Hagrid brushed them away, "why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

The three glanced at each other.

"Dunno," Harry said with a shrug, "probably for the same reason there's a three headed dog in the school."

Hagrid dropped the teapot he was holding, it smashed all over the floor, spilling hot black tea all over the floor.

"Repairo." Cameron yelped as she dodged out of the way of the steaming hot liquid before it burned her feet. She had taken off her shoes to be polite. Hagrid's teapot zoomed back together and landed softly on his table.

"How d'you know about Fluffy?" He asked, his voice was shaking and what was visible of his face was a deathly white.

"Fluffy?" Echoed Harry, "that _thing _has a name?"

"Yeah- he's mine- bought 'im off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year. Then I lent 'im to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" Asked Harry eagerly.

Hagrid's face fell, he looked like he was kicking himself, "now, don' go askin' anymore." He said gruffly dropping a tea-towel on the floor to mop up the spilled tea.

"But Snape's got it in for Harry!" Cried Ron, his cheeks and ears flushed red with anger.

"Rubbish," Hagrid said again shaking his head, "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do

nothin' of the sort."

"So why was he just trying to kill Harry?" Cameron asked, her thin eyebrows raised as she looked up at the large man, "like I said, you have to keep eye contact when you cast a jinx. And Snape. Wasn't. Blinking!" This man was so stubborn!

Hagrid grunted in frustration and sunk into his chair, "I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" Said Hagrid hotly, "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that but Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd never try an' kill a student. Now, yeh listen to me, the three of yeh- yer meddlin' in things that ought to be left well alone, it don' concern yeh an' its dangerous! You forget that dog-"

"I didn't _actually _see it." Cameron muttered gloomily, she would have loved to see a three headed dog.

"-good, anyway, yeh forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-" Hagrid stopped and slapped his large dustbin sized hand to his forehead with a large _'smack'._

"Aha!" Cried Harry pointing triumphantly at Hagrid, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?!" The three looked gleefully between themselves.

Hagrid looked downright furious with himself.

* * *

**How was that? What you were expecting? Let me know what you think with a review, but no unhelpful comments like 'awesome' which is very nice but it doesn't help with improving my writing. Well, hope to hear from you soon.**

**Bye^^**


	11. Halloween

**Hi guys, **

**I'm back again with a new chapter. I'm getting back into writing this now, so hopefully I should have more chapters for you in the future. Reviews are welcome, as always I love to hear what you guys think about my work. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

On Halloween morning, the corridors were filled with the ripe smells of roasting pumpkins and pastry. Professor Flitwick, after taking the register, announced that they would be learning how to make things fly. An announcement that got cheers and whoops of excitement, Elsa even gave Cameron a smile, before remembering why she was angry with her. Flitwick then demonstrated the charm they would be learning by making Neville's toad; Trevor, whiz around the classroom. Professor Flitwick then separated them all into pairs, Cameron was relieved when Flitwick paired her with a brunette called Belle. Elsa's glares were getting darker and darker, Cameron found them absolutely petrifying. She still hadn't spoken to Cameron since she found out her father had sent Cameron her Nimbus 2000.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practising." Squeaked Professor Flitwick from on top of his teetering stack of old spell books.

"Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the words correctly is also very important, too- never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 'f' instead of 's' and found himself flat on his back with a buffalo on his chest."

Cameron watched the others for a little while, watching as their faces crumpled into frustration and anger when they couldn't do it. Even Elsa was having problems, Cameron watched her as she dived out of the way when Neville blew up their feather. Cameron giggled slightly when Neville puffed out a large cloud of smoke, his expression wide and alarmed. Cameron watched as Seamus, who was paired with Harry, prodded his feather with his wand impatiently and set it alight, Harry had to put it out with his hat.

Belle next to her was also having trouble and so was Ron who was sitting across the classroom in front of them. He was swinging his arms like a windmill yelling the incantation. Cameron rolled her eyes the same time Hermione did.

"Your saying it wrong!" She watched Hermione snap, "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-oh-sa. You need to make the 'gar' nice and long."

"If your so clever why don't _you _do it." Ron snapped angrily at her.

"Fine," Hermione sniffed haughtily, "I will. Wingardium Leviosa!"

Hermione and Ron's feather rose gracefully off the desk and floated four foot above them. Hermione was glowing and grinning like a wild cat while Ron's ears went bright red and he face-planted his face on his school books hopelessly.

"Good luck with that." Whispered Belle after their lesson as she gave Cameron a goodbye hug before she let a friend drag her away to their next lesson. Cameron met up with Hermione who was the last to come out of their charms classroom having been congratulated by Professor Flitwick for the last five minutes.

"Ready?" Cameron asked as she and Hermione began their trek back to the Gryffindor common room, which meant cutting through the courtyard.

"Yes. Professor Flitwick wanted to congratulate me for being the first one to do the spell correctly and to give me some extra homework."

"Ah, better you than me with that one." Said Cameron giving Hermione a small smile, her thoughts still on Elsa, her eyes falling on said girl as she walked a few yards in front with Harry and Ron, who was grumbling about the lesson.

"It's no wonder no-one can stand her!" Ron was saying to Harry, Cameron flashed her eyes over to Hermione who was listening intently, "she's a nightmare, honestly!"

"Ron!" Cried Elsa glaring at the redhead, but Hermione was already running away, bumping forcefully in to Harry as she passed.

"I think she heard you." Harry said to Ron as Cameron ran after Hermione, glaring at Harry and Ron as she passed.

"Well of course she heard you!" Cameron heard Elsa hiss, "you weren't exactly being quiet!"

Cameron followed Hermione through the courtyard but lost her in the sea of people in the entrance hall.

Cameron was growing worried, Hermione didn't show up for the rest of their lessons, nor was she at dinner. A thousand live bats were swarming all over the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, flitting from the walls and ceiling whilst another thousand odd bats swooped over the tables making the candles in the pumpkins flicker. The feast had appeared on the silver plates but Cameron couldn't bring herself to eat.

"I-I'm going to find Hermione." She told Merida who was already tucking into her dinner, the redhead gave a nod before Lavender caught Cameron's attention.

"I think Hermione's in the girls toilets, she's been in there all afternoon. She wants to be left alone."

"Left alone my ass." Grumbled Cameron grabbing a chicken leg before running out of the Great Hall. She quickly found the girls toilets and gingerly pushed the door open, straining her ears she could definitely hear the muffled sounds of someone crying.

"Hermione?" She called softly, making her way over to the only shut and locked cubicle.

"G-Go away!" Hermione choked out sniffing.

"No," Cameron glared at the door, "I'm not going until you open this door. Is this about what Ron said?"

"And what if it is?" Snapped Hermione, "why would anyone care? I have no friends." She cried stamping a foot on the tiled floor.

Cameron rolled her eyes and sighed, "if I weren't your friend, would I be standing here asking you to talk to me? Huh?" Cameron smirked at the shocked silence.

There was a pause, "n-no."

"Well then." Cameron grinned triumphantly when the lock clicked to _vacant _when there was a sudden strange thumping. Both girls smelt it before they heard it. A foul stench filled their nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no-one seems to clean. There was a low grunting and the shuffling footfalls of some gigantic. Then, it entered. Cameron barely stifled a scream when it appeared in the toilets. It was a terribly horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull granite grey, its great lumpy body looked like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It was holding a huge wooden club that dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

"T-T-Troll!" Squeaked Cameron, gently and slowly pushing Hermione back in to the toilet cubicle. There was a sudden loud bang, and the sound of a key in the lock as the door was locked behind the troll. The troll gave a startled roar and swung its club, knocking the first few toilet cubicles over, large chunks of wood flew in every direction, splintering under the sheer force.

"Uh oh!" Gasped Cameron.

A large piece of wood hit Cameron hard on the head sending her to the floor, unconscious. Hermione gave a petrified scream as she was thrown next to Cameron's unconscious form.

"C-Cameron?!" She cried when the door was thrown open and Harry and Ron appeared through the door, skidding to a halt when they saw what had been done. Harry looked desperately to Ron, "confuse it!"

The troll stopped its slow advance on Hermione and Cameron. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, knocking sinks from the wall as it turned, to see what had made the new noise. It's mean little beady eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, raising its club as it went.

"Oy! Pea-brain!" Yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber and he threw a large piece of metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even notice the pipe hit its shoulder but registered the yell. Turning its ugly snout at Ron, it gave Harry time to run round it.

"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione grabbing her hand and trying to pull her toward the door.

"I-I c-can't! Cameron!" Hermione whimpered scaredly, pointing to Cameron who was completely covered by bits of wood, sink and metal piping.

"Is-Is she OK?" Harry asked suddenly fearful that the troll had killed her.

"Ye-yes I think. Just unconscious." Hermione gasped, "But we can't leave her!" The shouting and the echoes seemed to drive the troll insane. It let out a loud roar again and started towards Ron, who was nearest and had no way of escaping. Harry puffed out his chest bravely and then took a run and big leap at the troll and managed to wrap his arms around the trolls neck from behind. He wasn't sure if he was being incredibly stupid or incredibly brave but he had to do something. The troll had already got Cameron. The troll didn't feel Harry's sudden presence but it definitely noticed when Harry stuck his wand up its nose.

It let out a petrifying howl of pain and twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life. Any second now the troll was going to rip him off or hit him hard with its club. Hermione, who had risen to her feet with Harry's shouts to run, sunk to her feet in fright and was leaning over Cameron's limp form protectively. Ron pulled out his own wand and yelled the first spell that came to mind: "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" The trolls club suddenly flew out of its hand as it went to swipe Harry's head clean off with it, the club slowly turned over in the air- and dropped, with a sickening crunch, onto its owners head. The troll swayed on the spot for a heart stopping moment and then fell flat on its face, a few inches short of Cameron's feet, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

Harry got to his feet, shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing with his wand still raised, staring wide-eyed at what he had done.

Hermione spoke first, "Is it- dead?"

Harry shook his head, "I-I don't think so, just knocked out. How's Cameron?" He asked as Hermione rolled her over.

"She looks alright." Hermione whispered, she felt terrible, if she hadn't had been sulking like she was Cameron wouldn't have come to find her and wouldn't have got hurt. It was the second time, Hermione recounted, that Cameron had been hurt by her and the guilt doubled. There was a deep gash in Cameron's forehead where the piece of wood hit her and a few smaller, minor cuts and bruises. Harry had bent down and was retrieving his wand when Hermione looked up from Cameron's ashen face, she looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Harry's wand as covered in what looked like lumpy grey glue.

"Urgh- troll bogies." He grunted with a grimace and flared nostrils as he wiped his wand on the trolls trousers.

A sudden slamming and footsteps made them all look at the door fearfully, they hadn't realized just how loud they had been- someone was bound to have heard. Moments later Professor McGonagall came tottering in to the chamber and clutched at her heart in alarm, quickly followed by Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell. Quirrell took one look at a troll and sunk on to a nearby toilet that had been taken from the wall and was sitting in the middle of the room, broken, clutching at his heart too.

Snape had bent over the troll, Professor McGonagall was glaring at Harry and Ron. None of them had ever seen her so angry, her lips were pursed to a barely visible line and were snow white. Hopes of winning some points for Gryffindor quickly left Harry and Ron's minds.

"What on _earth _were you thinking?!" Cried Professor McGonagall, with a cold fury in her voice. Harry glanced to Ron who still had his wand raised and a blank expression on his pale freckly face.

"Your lucky you weren't _killed!_ Why aren't you in your dormitory?!"

Snape gave Harry a swift piercing glare that made Harry look at the floor, ashamed and wishing Ron would put his wand down.

Hermione stood shakily to her feet, "P-please, Professor McGonagall. They were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall caught sight of Cameron lying under a load of rubble, "is that Miss Heimili!" She cried rushing over.

"Yes, she came to find me too. See, I-I went looking for the troll, you know- because I've read all about them. Cameron came to try and talk me out of it, when the troll appeared and went berserk. She was knocked unconscious, which was-was when H-Harry and Ron arrived." Ron had dropped his wand, he never thought he would bear witness to Hermione Granger telling a teacher a lie!

"If they hadn't found us, I'd-I'd probably be dead. Please, Professor, they didn't have time to fetch anyone, the troll was about to finish us off when they came in."

"Well- in that case," said Professor McGonagall, now a little calmer now she had established Cameron was OK save for her obvious injuries and possibly her finger broken again, "Miss Granger, you _foolish _girl. How could you think of tackling a full grown mountain troll on your own?! Cameron was right try and talk you out of it! Foolish girl!" Hermione hung her head, tears burning at her eyes as she looked down at Cameron, who was beginning to look very pale. Harry and Ron were speechless but tried to hide their surprise, like this wasn't news to them. It was like Snape had started handing out sweets.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this!" Said Professor McGonagall flaring her nostrils, "I am very disappointed in you. If your not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione hesitated, glancing down at Cameron.

"Can't-can't I go with Cameron to the Hospital Wing?" She asked timidly as Professor Snape conjured a stretcher for the blonde girl.

"Certainly not Miss Granger! You have caused enough trouble for one night. You may return to the Gryffindor common room without another word."

Hermione left, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron once Hermione and Professor Snape with Cameron now in the floating stretcher left.

"Well, I still say you were lucky. Not many first years could have taken on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore _will _be informed of this, as well as Cameron's magical guardians. You may go."

Harry and Ron quickly made their way up to the common room talking between themselves about what had happened and what Hermione had done for them.

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady faster than they expected.

"Pig snout."

The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the leftovers from the feats that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door waiting for them.

There was an embarrassed pause, none of them looking at each other, "thanks," they all said at once before rushing off to get plates.

"How was Cameron after I left?" Hermione asked, they were sitting by the fire- Harry and Ron with piled plates and Hermione with an empty untouched plate.

"Dunno," said Ron thickly through some lamb, "she left after you did. Snape took her on that stretcher."

"Elsa went down to the Hospital Wing straight after I told her what happened. She was desperate to know what had happened for Cameron not to show up once they all went back to the common room." Hermione looked from Harry to Ron.

"Do those two like each other or something?" Ron asked curiously before stuffing his mouth, ironically, with stuffing.

"Honestly?" Replied Hermione with a small shrug, "I don't know."


	12. Meeting the Arendelle's

**HEY AVID READERS!**

**Sorry this has taken so long but I've been busy with other stories and IRL stuff. Doesn't help I've been struck with writer's block so I haven't really been able to write anything worth reading. Well, here's chapter 12, hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

.12

MEETING THE ARENDELLE'S

Cameron woke a week later, to find Elsa asleep, sitting on a stool leaning on the bed with Cameron's hand held firmly in her own. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Cameron grinned when Elsa sniffed, waking herself up.

"Cam!" She cried throwing herself on Cameron, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Ouch!" Cameron winced as Madam Pomfrey came rushing over and gently tugged Elsa off her patient.

"Careful dear, she's been through an ordeal." She said sternly but smiled before turning to Cameron.

"You had a minor concussion dear, the gash on your head is healing well and so are you smaller cuts and bruises. Your finger was broken again but I fixed that as soon as you were brought in." She told Cameron as she swooned slightly, putting a hand to her head.

"Feeling OK dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked kindly placing a hand on Cameron's shoulder.

"Seeing stars, that's all." Cameron said into her hand. Elsa's grip on the bed sheets tightened.

"I'll go get you some ice." Madam Pomfrey said smiling at the two and left them in an awkward silence.

"So..." said Cameron in a low croaky tone, "speaking to me again?" She looked to Elsa with a smile.

"I'm sorry." Elsa said, looking away from Cameron, her arctic blue eyes glassing over, "I-I guess I was jealous. That's all. I had been begging my father for the Nimbus 2000 all summer, but he refused to get it for me."

Cameron nodded, though stopped quickly- it made her head hurt and throb, "I know. Hermione told me just before the Quidditch match. Why didn't you tell me that was the reason? I didn't expect your father to buy me a broom you know."

"I-I know." Elsa looked back at her, tears leaking down her pale face, "It-it just felt like father liked you more. It hurt, you know?"

Cameron was saved from answering when Madam Pomfrey returned with a bag of ice wrapped in a towel.

"Here, keep this against your head for half an hour. Then, if all of your symptoms have cleared up after that, Miss Arendelle can take you back to the common room. She hasn't left your side since you arrived here Miss Heimili. Such a good friend you have." Madam Pomfrey smiled patting Elsa fondly on the shoulder.

"I know Ma'am." Said Cameron grinning charmingly at Elsa, making her blush.

"Oh, there are some sweets on the side from your other friends." Madam Pomfrey said off hand, gesturing to the bedside table that had a couple of boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean's, a few chocolate frogs and a liquorice wand that had been moulded to look like a crude Nimbus 2000.

After half an hour, Madam Pomfrey returned, with a surprised expression when she saw both Bertie Bott's boxes and all of the chocolate frog boxes empty and the liquorice wand gone.

"Well, I shan't expect you'll need dinner now." She said as she discharged Cameron with a smile.

"What? Course I will." Grinned Cameron bidding Madam Pomfrey goodbye, "thank you."

The girls were quiet for a while as they made their way up to the Gryffindor common room until Elsa turned to Cameron.

"Oh, you're coming home with me for Christmas. Father wants to meet you, and mother thinks it'll be good after the whole troll thing for you to come home for the holidays. You don't mind do you? I can understand if you don't want to." She stopped in front of Cameron fiddling nervously with her fingers, twisting them together.

Cameron couldn't contain her grin or her excitement, "course I would! What, are you crazy! Of course I would love to spend Christmas with your family! I haven't seen little Anna in ages!"

Elsa let out a squeal of excitement and went on tiptoes to peck Cameron on the cheek. Both girls froze, Elsa suddenly realized what she had done and shot away from Cameron.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I-I don't know what came over me." Elsa squeaked, fiddling with her braid.

"It-it's fine." Cameron stammered, both girls wearing dark blushes.

After a moments awkward silence, Cameron noticed Harry as he made his way to the staffroom and knocked.

"Harry?" Called Cameron as she and Elsa jogged over to meet him.

"Cameron," he whispered a smile spreading across his face as he rested a hand on the door, "you're OK. That's good. I was just going to ask Snape for your book back."

"Ah, cool." Cameron nodded as Harry knocked again. Harry looked questioningly at Cameron when there was no reply.

"Maybe he left it in there?" Harry suggested looking at both the blondes.

"It's worth a try." Whispered Elsa, her eyes flashing with fright as she clutched her hands to her chest. Harry pushed the door open ajar and he and Cameron poked their heads round the door. Their breaths caught in their throat as they stared, open mouthed at what they saw. Cameron gently pushed Elsa behind her, away from the door in case they were spotted. Snape and Filch were inside, alone. Snape was holding his robes above his left knee. His leg was bloody, mangled and oozing. Filch was handing Snape bandages.

"Blasted thing! It still hasn't healed," Snape was saying, "how are you supposed to keep an eye on all three heads at once?"

Harry froze and tried to shut the door quietly but-

"POTTER! HEIMILI!"

Snape's face twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. The two gulped.

"We j-just wondered if we could have our book back."

"GET OUT! OUT!"

They left before Snape could dock any points from Gryffindor and they sprinted back upstairs to collapse into the armchairs by the fire, watched by a shocked Ron and Hermione.

"Did-did you get it?" Ron asked Harry, eyeing Cameron and Elsa as Elsa sat on Cameron's lap huffing heavily.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked, glad to see Cameron was OK and that she and Elsa were talking again. In a low whisper Cameron and Harry told them what they had seen.

"You know what this means?!" Harry cried jumping to his feet and looking around at everyone, "he tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him- he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion."

Elsa looked completely lost, "wait, what? What three-headed dog?" Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly filled Elsa in on what they saw the night they went to the Trophy room.

Elsa's eyes went wide.

"N- he-he wouldn't," she gasped, "I mean, I know he's a nasty piece of work but to steal something Dumbledore's trying so hard to protect?"

"That's exactly my thoughts." Piped up Hermione, who was sitting on the floor from doing her homework in front of the fire, and crossed her arms.

"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something." Snapped Ron, who decided to take out his frustrations on Hermione- it was a safer bet than Elsa who had originally made the comment.

"It's like you've forgotten he tried to kill me during the Quidditch match!" Harry threw at Hermione who fell silent over her homework.

"I'm with Harry," Ron continued, "I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

They all went to bed with confused thoughts buzzing in their heads.

The weeks fell away, and no-one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and Great Hall had roaring fires to keep them warm and toasty, the corridors had become icy and cold. The wind rattled the windows in the classrooms loudly, as if some unseen force was trying to break in. And worst of all, was the dungeons, where their breath rose in a thick mist in front of them. They kept as close to their cauldrons as possible, well, accept Elsa and Cameron, who had stuck unnaturally close to each other since Cameron's release from the Hospital Wing. And Malfoy and Ainsley noticed.

"Reckon they're _into_ each other?" Malfoy asked Ainsley loudly, looking at Cameron as he spoke, "if there's one thing I hate apart from muggle-borns its gay people. That Elsa's not even that good looking." A smug smirk spread across his face when he saw Cameron was glaring daggers at him. Only for the fact he was making Elsa uncomfortable, and that was unforgivable. Both girls were blushing furiously.

"Sorry, did you say something Malfoy?" Cameron called across the classroom, "I didn't quite hear you."

"I said, your _friend _isn't that good looking. The Granger girl looks better than she does." His smirk widened when he saw Cameron glance over to Snape, who wasn't paying attention, he was berating Neville on his apparent lack of competence. Again.

"What _is _it with you? You're so stupid." Cameron laughed as Malfoy glared at her and stomped his way over to her.

"I'm not stupid." He growled.

"Cam," squeaked Elsa, gently tugging on Cameron's robe sleeve before she got in to trouble, "leave it."

"Yeah, best listen to your _girlfriend_." Malfoy sneered.

Cameron narrowed her eyes as she glared at him, "I would slap you, but I don't want to get git on my hand." Ron stifled a laugh behind her and Cameron spun on her heel and went back to stand next to Elsa at her cauldron just as Snape straightened up and looked beadily around the room.

Malfoy went back to his cauldron and decided to move on to taunting Harry.

"I do feel sorry," he drawled, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

Cameron rolled her eyes, desperate for a real reason to kick Malfoy, but Harry seemed to be ignoring him as he measured out lionfish for the potion they were attempting to make. Malfoy was still bitter that the Slytherins had lost the first match of the Quidditch season and had been even more unpleasant to Harry since. He then, with Ainsley, tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next. But everyone was still impressed that he had managed to stay on his broom, so they didn't laugh. Harry and Ron were both staying at Hogwarts over Christmas, along with the rest of the Weasley boys because Ron's parents were visiting Ron's brother Charlie in Romania. Cameron knew Harry wasn't feeling sorry for himself at all about staying behind, she had heard all about the Dursley's, and she herself was looking forward to this Christmas. She was sure it was going to be the best in ages. When the large pack of friends left the dungeons they found the corridor ahead blocked by a giant fir tree with two enormous feet sticking out the bottom. And a loud exhausted puffing told them Hagrid was behind it.

"Alright Hagrid?" Laughed Cameron glancing at Elsa who was giggling.

"Want a hand?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches, followed by Cameron. She loved the smell of Christmas trees, though she could never afford a real one, ever in her life.

"Nah. I'm alright thanks Ron, Cam'ron."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Came Malfoy's slimy voice from behind them, "or are you and Weasley trying to earn some extra money, Heimili? Hoping to be gamekeeper when _you _leave, Weasley? I suppose that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Ron dove at Malfoy first, quickly followed by Cameron who didn't care whether she got git all over her hands or not.

"Hell hath no fury like me when I'm slightly inconvenienced and extremely hungry!" Cried Cameron as she swatted Malfoy on the face as the smells of lunch reached her nose and her stomach gave a loud growl.

"WEASLEY! HEIMILI!" Snape had just come up the stairs.

Ron let go of Malfoy's robes and Cameron let him out of a headlock.

"They were provoked Professor Snape, he insulted Cam'ron and disrespected Ron's family." Said Hagrid sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree.

Snape lifted his head as he glared down his nose at them, "be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid." Snape said silkily, the corner of his lips turned up in a slight sneer, "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, Heimili, and be grateful it isn't more. Now move along. All of you." He ordered, locking eyes with Cameron as she glared at him.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Ainsley shoved roughly passed the tree, Ainsley barged his shoulder in to Cameron making her stumbled back in to Elsa, and hitting Ron in the face with a tree branch.

"I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, Elsa and Merida were trying desperately to hold Cameron back from marching right up to them, "one of these days, I'll get him-"

"I hate them both," said Harry glumly staring at the floor as they walked, "Malfoy and Snape."

"I hate all three of them!" Cried Cameron grinding her fist into her other hand glaring at the Slytherin trio, "Malfoy, Snape _and _Ainsley."

"Come on, cheer up. It's nearly Christmas!" Said Hagrid, an excited chill went up Cameron's spine as she glanced at Elsa, "tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a right treat."

So the six of them did. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree- put it in the far corner would you?" Asked Professor Flitwick who was levitating Christmas baubles on to a nearby tree.

"That's a good idea." Whispered Cameron to Elsa whilst still watching Flitwick.

"Most people don't actually do that." Laughed Elsa, "even in the wizarding world." She covered her laugh with a hand.

"Aye, it's 'cause he's so teensy." Giggled Merida making all three of them burst into fits of hidden giggles and laughter. When they looked up, they were caught completely by surprise. The Hall looked amazing! There were festoons of holly and mistletoe that had been hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some were sparkling with tiny icicles, and some glittering with hundreds of twinkling candles.

"How many days left until yeh holidays?" Hagrid asked as he set down the last Christmas tree in its designated spot.

"Just one." Relied Hermione, "And that reminds me. Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour until lunch, we should be in the library."

Ron's face lit up with realization, "oh yeah, right." He tore his gaze away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden baubles blossoming from the tip of his wand as he trailed them all over the new tree.

"Library?" Asked Hagrid. Cameron, Merida and Elsa watched as he followed the three new friends from the hall.

"Yeh what!" They heard him cry before looking over his shoulder and whispering frantically to them.

"Are you sure it was good idea to tell Hermione about your conversation with Hagrid the other week?" Asked Elsa as she emptied her bag of homework as they sat at the Gryffindor table, waiting for lunch.

"Yeah, she's the best genius for the job. Besides she can keep them in check." Cameron said with a grin as she set about her Potions homework, '_describe the best way to administer a sleeping drought and explain your reasons in two thousand words.' _

Elsa giggled, "Or was it because you couldn't be bothered to help them." She looked towards the now vacant Hall entrance. Merida was staying out of their conversation, it only confused her if she tried to understand what they were going on about anyway, and she needed all of her brain power to finish her homework before they all went home for the holidays.

"Are you packed?" Elsa asked Cameron breathlessly as she hauled her trunk on to her bed.

"Yeah," Replied Cameron from over her Hogwarts: A History, she wasn't able to resist seeing whether Nicolas Flamel was mentioned in there, he was a friend of Dumbledore's after all.

"Did you find anything?" Elsa asked plopping onto Cameron's bed, the girls dorm was already empty, Merida, Lavender, Parvati and Hermione having already left for the train.

"No," Cameron sighed shutting the book and stowing it in her trunk, "nothing. It's like this Nicolas Flamel guy never bloody existed!" She grunted as the two best friends made their way towards the courtyard where they would be taken down to Hogsmeade station on strange and eerie black wagons that pulled themselves. They had heard the twins telling Hermione all about them.

They met Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel and Belle down in the courtyard where they all hugged each other goodbye. Elsa and Cameron sniggered when Hiccup gave Merida an extra-long goodbye hug. Hiccup was going to sit with the other Gryffindor boys; Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan. And Rapunzel and Belle were sitting with their friends. There was a sudden creepy sound, it was a mixture of a horses' neigh and someone running their fingers down a blackboard. And two dozen black four man carriages trundled in to the courtyard, with nothing pulling them. It was an unnerving sight. Elsa giggled at Cameron's expression before pulling her after Merida and Hermione who had already seated themselves in a nearby carriage. The carriage jerked forward and they began the much easier trek down to Hogsmeade station. There waiting for them was the gleaming scarlet Hogwarts Express with its billowing steam that covering the station like a thick cloud. They waved goodbye to Hiccup who caught up with the other boys and clambered on to the train, ignoring Malfoy and his henchmen when they bulldozed passed.

The train ride back to King's Cross station was non-eventful, which Cameron was silently grateful for. With her still visible injury, she wasn't sure if she could cope with any more excitement. Well, not yet anyway. She and Elsa batted away light-hearted jabs and questions from Merida and Hermione about their relationship.

"We're just friends." Elsa smiled at Cameron who nodded vigorously, eager to get off the subject when their compartment door slid open to reveal Rapunzel and Belle, both with their arms full with sweets from the trolley. They had spent the rest of the journey playing truth or dare with the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Cameron and Elsa were grateful that no-one dared them to do anything, they were friends after all.

At the station Elsa pointed out her parents immediately. Elsa's parents looked like royalty as they stood with Anna and Astrid bouncing excitedly in front of them. They were wearing posh everyday clothes. Anna and Astrid were wearing matching clothes but in different colors. Cameron offered to get both of their trunks from the compartment by herself so Elsa could greet her parents.

"Don' like her eh?" Merida whispered gleefully in Cameron's ear making the blonde blush furiously.

"Not in that way! Have fun going back up to Scotland." Cameron smirked when Merida's face fell, before she scrunched her nose at Cameron and hauled her trunk off the train. Cameron let out a laugh when Merida fell from the train with a loud yelp, though luckily she was caught by her father, a large bear of a man.

Cameron watched through the window as Hermione found her parents and ran into their open arms crying happily. Cameron sighed, suddenly depressed at the thought of her father not caring enough to reply to her letters, or bothering to show up.

"Cameron?" Asked a deep but silky man's voice from the train corridor. Cameron jumped and hastily wiped her eyes of tears.

"Y-Yes?" She looked up to see a tall man with striking copper hair and moustache, he was wearing a green pinstriped shirt tucked neatly in to iron pressed blue jeans and wore smart black shoes. His eyes were identical to Elsa's.

"Hello, I'm Agdar. Elsa's father." He introduced with a smart smile on his well-groomed face.

Cameron's eyes widened in shock, "Oh! H-h-hello, s-sir!" She squeaked as she went to wave, bow, curtsy and shake his hand all at once.

"No need to stand on formalities Cameron. I would like to thank you for taking such good care of my daughter at school. Dumbledore has spoken very highly of you." He said as he hefted Cameron's trunk into the corridor.

"Oh no sir, you don't need to do that!" She cried following him out in to the corridor.

"It's fine Cameron. I can't let you struggle with them." He said before pausing, "I'm very sorry to have caused a problem between you and Elsa by sending you your broom." He apologized, his eyes shining apologetically.

"It-It's fine, sir. I just wished she would have told me." Cameron said blushing furiously again.

"It was my fault, I shouldn't have been so harsh with her to begin with." He said as he dumped both Cameron's and Elsa's trunks on the station and helped Cameron off the train.

"No, no. You were just trying to be a decent dad. I wish my dad was like you sir." Cameron's blush deepened and she shifted her eyes so she wouldn't get embarrassed by his fatherly smile.

"I shall try and meet your expectations." He said smiling wider and gave Cameron a little bow of his head.

"CAMERON!" The blushing blonde was suddenly knocked from her feet as two little figures knocked her sideways.

"Astrid!" Gasped Cameron hugging her sister tightly, letting her tears fall from her eyes.

"Don't forget me!" Grinned Anna, her cerulean eyes wide with excitement as she looked cutely up at Cameron.

"How could I forget you Anna?" Cameron smiled back hugging the little redhead too. When Cameron finally rose to her feet after being anchored down by the two six year old's for the past five minutes she came face to face with a smiling Idun.

"Hello Cameron." She said smiling, her hands neatly placed in front of her.

"Hello ma'am." Smiled Cameron, "it's good to see you weren't hurt from when I knocked you over." Cameron grinned scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"No, I'm perfectly fine thank you Cameron. It's good to see you too." Idun's smile widened as she pulled Cameron in to a light hug. Cameron froze, unsure of how to react to the surprise hug. Behind her mother Elsa let out a giggle at Cameron's expression.

Outside, Elsa and Cameron were led to a large black estate car. Stopping on the pavement Cameron watched in shock and confusion when Agdar took the trolley from Cameron's hands and began to pack the large boot with Cameron and Elsa's trunks.

"Uh..." Cameron furrowed her brow in confusion as Anna and Astrid piled into the back seat of the car. Elsa was halfway into the car when she saw Cameron hesitating.

"You OK Cam?" She asked making her way back over to her best friend and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Y-yeah. It-It's just...I-I've never been so close to a car like this, let alone been in one." Cameron mumbled, suddenly embarrassed as she fumbled with her fingers, her eyes strained on her fingers- she was determined not to look at Elsa. Elsa gave a little chuckle.

"It's not fathers, it's a Ministry car." Elsa explained as Cameron looked back up to look at the black Audi.

"Oh." Cameron felt a little better as she followed Elsa into the back of the car.

"Whoa! This cars huge!" Gasped Cameron, her eyes snapping wide.

Idun chuckled softly, "it's been magically expanded to fit all of your big bums in." She explained looking over her shoulder, her sparkling blue orbs watching Astrid and Anna fondly as they sat whispering next to Elsa who was sitting in the middle of the four seat long back seat.

"You mean magic did this?" Cameron asked, her eyes growing wider as she gazed about the car. Idun nodded, smiling widely before turning back to face the front, speaking quietly to Agdar as he drove them out of the station car park, passing Merida and her parents as her dad tried stuffing her large trunk into their small boot with her mum shouting at him. Cameron laughed and nudged Elsa as they caught Merida's eye when they waved, the redhead waved back rolling her eyes.

"A friend of yours girls?" Asked Agdar who saw them waving in his rear view mirror.

"Yeah, that's Merida DunBroch. She lives up in Scotland." Said Elsa still laughing. Cameron nodded before settling to quietly watch the world go by.

After an hour or so the city began to fall away into less and less with large plantation looking houses with at least fifty acres between them. Cameron's mouth fell open in awe as the houses seemed to get grander with each passing house. Finally they came to a large black iron fence and gates that were opening up automatically as the black car approached. The driveway was long and pebbled with envy green grass on either side lined with a row of deep blue crocuses and purple-y blue periwinkles. The house towered over the grounds just like Hogwarts castle over the mountain side. It was a large white modern looking building with large windows in what must have been the living room. The front door was large and white, keeping with the modern and bright theme that seemed to go through the entirety of the home. Cameron gasped in awe as she counted three floors. Elsa giggled beside her friend as the car came to a stop outside the front of the house. Agdar and Idun got out as the front door open to reveal a very stoutly man with balding ginger hair and a very large nose. He wore a neat black and bottle green suit and tails with white gloves crossed smartly in front of him.

"Good afternoon sir, madam, Misses Elsa, Anna, Astrid and Cameron." The man greeted, a warm smile crinkled on his face as Anna and Astrid sprinted past him laughing loudly as they attempted to tag each other before they made it to the stairs.

"Good afternoon Kai." Replied Agdar fiddling with his silver watch momentarily, "uh, I don't think you've had the pleasure of meeting Miss Heimili yet?" He asked as he gestured for Cameron to come to his side, which she did rather nervously.

"No, not yet sir." Kai stooped into a bow, "it is good to finally meet your acquaintance Miss Cameron." He said.

"Oh, uh. Y-you too." Cameron stammered awkwardly, "I-I guess."

Agdar laughed at Cameron's response, "Don't mind Kai, Cameron. He's been like that since he was in the army."

Cameron's brow crinkled in confusion, "what with You-Know-Who?"

Agdar's face froze before he let out another chuckle, "no. Old Kai here was in the British army. See, he's a muggle."

Cameron opened her mouth to ask if that was safe but Agdar cut in front of her, "it's fine. All of our staff have known of magic since a young age and have all participated in the Unbreakable Vow." Agdar explained leaving more questions in Cameron's head than answers. Elsa playfully shoved Cameron's arm as she past, it was only then did Cameron notice Idun had both trunks levitating in the air with her wand pointing at it.

"Whoa! If I'd have known you can do that I'd have done that before school rather than nearly fall down the stairs!"

Idun laughed, "I'm afraid they don't teach you this one quite yet." Chuckled Idun coming towards the entrance with the trunks floating idly in front of her.

"Isn't that Wingardium Leviosa?" Asked Cameron stepping aside to allow Idun in before herself resulting in a grateful smile from Idun. The entrance hall was large and long, the floor was a light wood and seemed to go throughout the whole house, the walls were white with black borders that lined the hall.

"No," the older woman explained, "it's Mobilicorpus."

"Oh," Cameron's eyes shone with excitement, "of course it is." Elsa smirked and grabbed Cameron's hand and tugged her towards the stairs.

"C'mon Cam, I'd like to show you my room." Elsa's eyes shone with twice the amount of excitement as Cameron's as she moved backwards towards the large ornate wooden staircase. Upstairs, the wooden floor carried on there were three rooms on the wall opposite the stair case, the middle of which was open and lots of laughing and giggling was coming from it. Curiously, Elsa and Cameron tiptoed over to the room which turned out to be Anna's room. Both blondes peeked around the door to see both Anna and Astrid sitting on the bottom bunk of bunk beds watching a little winged horse that had the face of a bird fly around the room. Cameron watched her sister as she jumped off the bed and ran around the room mimicking the toy and pretending to fly. Anna let out a loud wet giggle whilst hiding her mouth behind her little hands.

"Hey Astrid. Let's ask mama if we can go into the garden and play on my toy broomstick."

"Yeah! OK!" Cried Astrid excitedly. Elsa and Cameron had to dive out of the way as the two six year olds came pelting out of the room and down the stairs, both pretending they were flying brooms and laughing loudly.

Cameron glanced back into the room that was, to Cameron's horror, all pink! The floor was a polished cherry wood with a large rectangular pink and purple rug with crocus patterns on it. It was partially under the beds that were against the right hand wall. On the farthest wall that looked out over the vast expanse of garden was a large triangular window, the wallpaper was a coral pink with crocuses on it.

"So what do your parents do, anyways?" Cameron asked as Elsa led her to the room down the hall a little way.

"Well, my dad is a Ministry architect and also heads up the Department of Magical Education and the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office in the Ministry of Magic." Elsa explained, "My mother is the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic."

Cameron followed Elsa into a room that was identical to Anna's except it worked with cool blues and purples instead of different sickening shades of pink. On the outside of the doorframe was a rather beautiful border of blue and light blue snowflakes and crocuses. Cameron couldn't help but wonder if the crocus was the family emblem.

Their attention was taken away from each other as two pairs of feet came clattering up the stairs and quickly stomping along the hallway before Anna and Astrid came skidding to a stop in Elsa's doorway.

"Mama and papa have said we can go on my broom. Did you guys wanna come too? And Gerdy says dinner will be in two hours." Said Anna leaning on the white doorframe and panting heavily. Elsa smiled at her sister and gave her a nod.

"Sure, sounds fun. Let us grab our brooms and we'll be down." Elsa stood and stretched. Cameron quickly averted her gaze as a large and very deep blush exploded across her face at the sight of her friends exposed pearly white stomach. Anna nodded and excitedly led Astrid back down stairs.

"Can't wait to see your broom Cammy!" Called Astrid as she was dragged away. That's right, Cameron caught herself thinking, I've got my Nimbus. Cameron watched Elsa guiltily as the other blonde walked across her room and opened her wardrobe. The broom she grabbed was a broom Cameron had never seen before. But then, Cameron thought, she had only really seen the Nimbus 2000. The broom Elsa held was the same shape as the Nimbus except the handle was fashioned into a silver plated arrow and the tail was made of neatly trimmed black twigs. The handle also had a black bobbly grip and the seat of the broom had custom stirrups.

"What is that?" Cameron asked animatedly standing as she spoke, gesturing with a nod to Elsa's broom.

Elsa looked down with an uninterested expression at the sleek black broom in her hand, "this? Oh, it's a Siberian Arrow. It's a Nordic model that the Nordic Team uses in Quidditch. The whole Arendelle family uses them. Seeing as we come from Norway. They have to be imported of course."

Cameron followed Elsa back downstairs, she couldn't understand why Elsa wanted a Nimbus 2000, the Siberian Arrow looked awesome, and if it was used by a professional Quidditch team it couldn't be all that bad. Could it? Their school trunks had been placed tidily in the entrance hall to be taken up later, Cameron shoved open her trunk and pulled out her Nimbus 2000 from the depths of her case and slammed the lid shut again. Elsa took off at a jog down the hall and into the kitchen where Idun, Agdar and an older woman were standing. Idun and Agdar were having drinks whilst the older woman was setting about cooking the dinner.

"Hi, girls." Said Idun in passing as Elsa and Cameron shot past in their haste to follow Anna and Astrid outside, "have fun." Idun laughed. Agdar followed the girls outside, interested to see how well Cameron flew her broom. Grinning at each other, Elsa and Cameron mounted.

"Race you!" Said Cameron, smirking confidently gripping the handle tightly. She hadn't flown since her last Quidditch training session a month before Christmas.

"I bet I'll beat you to the apple tree at the end of the garden." Elsa croaked with excitement. The apple tree in question was a Honey-Crisp tree that fruited large deep red apples right at the end of the five acre garden.

"Ha!" Cried Cameron, "we'll see about that." With that Cameron kicked off and shot towards the apple tree. It felt amazing to Cameron to be back on a broom in the air. The crisp late afternoon air whipped through her platinum blonde hair and making it thrash out behind her in long wisps. The cold air stung at her eyes but she didn't care, she loved the feeling of freedom that flying gave her. It truly felt like magic. A thrill ran down her spine as she pushed the broom faster, Elsa was just visible in the corner of her eye with her flushed pink face. Cameron sat up and crouched even lower over the handle. With a surprised yelp the broom lurched forwards in a new burst of speed. Cameron gave an ecstatic grin but quickly pulled up to stop when she nearly crashed head first into the apple tree, but instead of stopping she shot straight up into the sky in a ninety degree climb. Crying out again in surprise she levelled out and came to a stop. Breathing hard Cameron looked about, her chest heaving heavily. She was quite a way up, she was floating in amongst low lying clouds. She could just about make out Anna, Astrid, Idun and Agdar looking up at her and Elsa, who was quickly getting larger and larger as she shot up to meet Cameron.

"Oh snowflakes, are you OK Cam?" Cried Elsa when she levelled out next to Cameron.

"Yeah course I am." Said Cameron grinning, Cameron noticed Elsa had rosy cheeks but couldn't work out if it was a blush or from the cold air.

"Are you sure?"

Cameron nodded, "we'd better get back down to earth."

At dinner they all sat around a long oak table as a family. Which was a new concept for Cameron, though Astrid had gotten used to it quickly enough.

"That was some pretty nifty flying earlier Cameron." Said Agdar complimentarily as he cut into his steak.

"Th-thank you sir. I try." Cameron said quietly, a nervous blush spreading over her cheeks.

Agdar gave a small smile at the title but ignored it, "how is school girls?" He asked instead of picking Cameron up on the unnecessary title.

"It's good dad." Said Elsa, "Though we're not in Mr. Filch's good books." She said with a slight grimace.

"That caretaker? Oh, don't worry about him girls he doesn't like anyone. Especially me, you see a few years ago, about twenty when I became head of the Department of Magical Education the first thing I did was take down the punishment methods."

Cameron swallowed fearfully and glanced next to her at Elsa who looked just as petrified as she did, "Wh-what did they do?" Elsa stammered.

"They used to hang naughty students by their thumbs in the dungeon." Even Agdar looked uncomfortable at the thought, "the methods were medieval and needed bringing into modern society. And no-one wants to hear that their children have had their thumbs dislocated for not doing homework." Cameron shuddered at the thought of all the times she had been late with Snape's assignments and shuddered.

"Cameron also got kicked out of our first Potions lesson." Said Elsa smirking at Cameron whose mouth fell open in shock at being grassed.

"Yes, we know sweetheart." Said Idun with a smile, "We were very impressed, dear." She said looking to Cameron, "we heard that you stood up to Professor Snape."

Cameron nodded with a scowl, "Yeah, he took points away from Gryffindor because I knew the answer to his question." Cameron looked to Agdar, "is there nothing you can do, sir?" She asked pleadingly.

Agdar laughed loudly, "no. Unfortunately, he's good at his job. And Dumbledore trusts him fully. And that's good enough for me."

* * *

**And that's another chapter, I'll upload another soon.**


End file.
